The Photograph
by Azureila
Summary: Setelah kejuaraan Nasional, Fuji menyadari perpisahan sudah di ambang pintu. Kehidupan yang tadinya normal mulai berubah. Tapi, seseorang dari masa lalu mucul membawa teror..apa hubungannya dengan Fuji dan Tezuka? Chapter 8 UPDATED!
1. Keindahan yang Bernyawa

**The Photograph**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang semenjak pertama kali ngebaca Prince of Tennis langsung totally devoted to Tezu/Fuji. Don't blame me, blame Konomi-sensei's artwork and characterization! Hehe…kidding…

**Pairing**: Tezuka/Fuji…what can I say? I truly love them to be together! Pokoknya, walau dalam fanfic, aku usahakan supaya tetap in-character. Konomi-sensei, boleh nggak Tezu/Fuji dibawa pulang? (dodges rotten tomatoes)

**Summary**: Bagi Fuji, kehadiran Tezuka adalah sesuatu yang terasa wajar di kehidupannya. Apa jadinya bila ia menyadari bahwa tak selamanya waktu mengizinkan Tezuka untuk ada di sampingnya?

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi. Me no ownie, me no richie. Nggak pernah nyangka ini fanfic Tenipuri pertama dalam bahasa Indonesia yang berani saya publikasikan. Fanfic ini agak berunsur BL (boys love) jadi bagi yang nggak suka jangan tersinggung. Bagi yang suka, on with the story, and don't forget to leave comments! Enjoy!

* * *

Matahari sore memancarkan sinarnya yang keemasan, menyinari daun-daun yang berjatuhan ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Di Seishun Gakuen, kegiatan klub tennis tetap berjalan sebagai mana biasanya sore itu. Langkah-langkah kaki yang berlari, mengejar bola, maupun teriakan bersemangat seperti,"Seigaku Fiiight!" tetap terdengar menyemarakkan atmosfer yang biasa terasa.

Fuji Shusuke menengadah, menatap langit biru cerah dengan awan putih yang berarak pelan. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai helai-helai rambut cokelatnya. Benar-benar hari yang indah. Fuji bukan tipe orang yang terlalu berpikir muluk-muluk tentang sesuatu, namun dia setuju bahwa keindahan dapat hadir dengan bermacam cara yang natural.

Sebuah suara yang tegas dan dalam memecah lamunannya.

"Anak kelas satu, larilah lebih cepat! Perkeras suara kalian!" Tezuka Kunimitsu, kapten klub tennis Seigaku berseru lantang. "Kelas 2, segera ke lapangan C dan berlatih Swing! Kelas 3 ke lapangan D, satu set Stroke! Anggota regular ke lapangan A dan B!"

"Baik, kapten!" mereka menjawab serempak, bergegas menuju posisi masing-masing.

Sementara itu, anggota regular yang kini berkumpul di pinggir lapangan sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi porsi menu latihan yang biasa. Percakapan santai di antara mereka terhenti ketika Tezuka menghampiri.

"Baik, semua,"ucap Tezuka tegas seperti biasa,"Inui telah menyusun program latihan baru untuk mempersiapkan kita menghadapi pertandingan bulan depan. Inui, lakukan."

Inui maju ke depan, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, sementara tangan kirinya mengapit buku catatan yang selalu dibawanya kemana pun.

"Oke, hari ini kita akan meningkatkan kekuatan otot tangan dan pergelangan kaki. Masing-masing dari kalian harus mengenakan pemberat dengan kekuatan berlipat ganda, agar otot kalian cepat terbiasa dengan tekanannya."

Tezuka berdehem. "Lalu, kita adakan latih tanding antar anggota untuk melihat efeknya. Tadi Inui sudah menentukan susunan pemainnya. Oishi-Echizen, Fuji-Kikumaru, Kaido-Kawamura, Momo-Inui."

"Bagaimana dengan Buchou sendiri?" tanya Ryoma dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Aku akan melawan siapapun yang merasa dirinya cukup kuat untuk menantangku."

Mereka semua menggangguk dengan semangat membara.

Momo-lah yang pertama kali berseru,"Yosh! Nggak masalah!" Dia langsung maju dan memasang pemberat di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. "Ayo, Inui-senpai, aku siap!" tidak menghiraukan desah ketakutan anggota lain. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, Inui bisa menjadi super menakutkan di lapangan tennis dengan taraf yang sama saat dia menyodorkan jus yang menjadi momok bagi semua anggota.

"Fusshuu…aku nggak akan kalah,"Kaido mendesis, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung siap beraksi.

Ryoma membenamkan topinya. "Che, mada-mada da ne."

"Hoi, hoi, ochibi! Kau semangat banget, nya!" Eiji mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling keher Ryoma dengan ceria, yang langsung diprotes Ryoma ("Eiji-senpai, sesak nih…"). Di sampingnya, Oishi dan Taka-san tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Fuji?" kata Tezuka heran, karena Fuji tetap berdiri di tempatnya tanpa menghiraukan gerakan teman-temannya yang sudah mulai bertanding, sementara yang lain menonton dari pinggir lapangan. Dia menatap Tezuka dengan pandangan aneh yang sulit dimengerti.

Inui yang memperhatikan sikap Fuji yang seperti itu langsung membuka buku catatannya dan menuliskan sesuatu sambil bergumam,"Aku tak pernah melihat Fuji menatap Tezuka seperti itu. 90 persen kemungkinan dia menyadari sesuatu yang baru tentang Tezuka tanpa aku ketahui. Ii data."

"Fuji? Kau baik-baik saja?" kini nada suara Tezuka mengandung sedikit kekhawatiran.

Fuji kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. Dia mengedikkan bahunya sedikit.

"Malam ini, Yuuta sudah setuju untuk makan malam bersama di rumah. Aku ingin membelikan makanan kesukaannya. Bisakah kau temani aku sepulang latihan, Tezuka?"

"Hn, baiklah," jawab Tezuka singkat. Dia tak bisa mengira apa maksud Fuji kali ini. Jenius dari Seigaku ini memang sulit diduga, namun Tezuka yakin, Fuji bisa terbuka padanya.

"Thanks," balas Fuji ceria. Keseriusan yang tadi tersirat di sorot matanya hilang tak berbekas. Dia memasang pemberat dengan santai, dan mengambil raket dari tas.

"Fujiko-chan! Sedang apa kau? Sebentar lagi giliran kita, lho!" Eiji berseru memanggilnya.

"Ok, Eiji, aku datang." Fuji lalu melewati Tezuka tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun lagi.

* * *

Latihan selesai dan kegiatan klub untuk hari ini dibubarkan. Tezuka mengatur agar seluruh peralatan dibereskan. Mereka mengganti pakaian di ruang klub. Sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan klub, berbagai komentar saling dilontarkan mengenai pertandingan tadi.

"Mou, Fujiko-chan kejam!" sungut Eiji, terengah-engah. "Dia tak memberiku kesempatan sedikit pun!"

Fuji cuma tersenyum,"Saa…rupanya aku bertindak sedikit terlalu keras. Wari wari."

"Mada-mada da ne, Eiji-senpai," sambung Ryoma cuek. "Oishi-senpai juga bernasib sama, telak dengan skor 6-2."

Oishi cuma nyengir menanggapi komentar Ryoma. "Hari ini Echizen benar-benar semangat." Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Ryoma.

"Itu kan gara-gara Oishi-senpai saja yang loyo. Eiji-senpai juga, kemarin nilai mid test-nya dapat nilai merah kan?" balas Ryoma.

Langkah Eiji terhenti. "Hwaa…Echizen kejam! Momo, pasti kau yang ngebocorin soal nilaiku sama si chibi ya!" Eiji mulai merengek. "Aku kan' sudah berusaha…sampai minta diajari Fuji juga, tapi…"

"Sudah, lain kali bisa diperbaiki, kok. Itu hal yang wajar,"kata Taka-san menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, Eij-senpai, itu kan' benar adanya. Aku nggak bermaksud mengejek, kok," Momo nyengir minta maaf.

Kaido mendesis kesal. "Fusshuu…Momo no baka. Setidaknya control ucapanmu sekali saja,"timpalnya yang cukup kesal dengan kericuhan ini.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, dasar Mamushi! Kau dan desisan tololmu itu cuma membuat kepalaku sakit!" Momo langsung naik darah.

Beberapa orang menghela napas, tahu kalau keributan yang biasa akan segera dimulai.

"Ngajak ribut ya?" seru Kaido.

"Ya! Dasar sentimetal!" balas Momo sengit.

Sementara Taka-san dan yang lain-lainnya berusaha melerai, Oishi melihat Tezuka berjalan menghampiri setelah selesai melapor pada Ryuzaki-sensei. "Hei, sudah. Hentikan, kalian berdua,"Oishi memperingatkan, melihat Tezuka sudah dalam jarak pandang. Kalau dia melihat kericuhan di klub, mereka semua pasti disuruh lari 100 putaran, walaupun kegiatan klub sudah dibubarkan. Inui rupanya memperhatikan hal yang sama. "Presentase Tezuka akan menyuruh kita lari 100 putaran 97 persen,"gumamnya menyimpulkan hanya dengan melihat kedutan di alis Tezuka.

"NANI?!" seru mereka semua, lalu Momo langsung berhenti dan diikuti Kaido (walau keduanya masih tidak puas) yang mendelik.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Tezuka, tapi langsung disela Fuji yang tanggap akan situasi,"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tezuka-_buchou_," jawabnya. "Hanya riak-riak kecil dalam pertemanan. Ya kan, semuanya?"

"Ya, begitulah, buchou,"sambut Momo cepat. "Yuk, pulang, Echizen!" ajaknya pada Ryoma yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Ryoma lalu berjalan mengikuti Momo ke tempat parkir sepeda di sisi lain lapangan.

Kaido cuma bergumam,"Sampai besok,"lalu beranjak pergi diikuti Inui, Taka-san, Eiji dan Oishi (yang sudah setuju mampir ke rumah Eiji untuk mengajarinya materi tes Bahasa besok).

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," kata mereka pada Tezuka dan Fuji. Mereka berdua menatap kepergian teman-temannya selama beberapa saat. Langit senja saat itu bersinar dengan semburat keemasan. Fuji menoleh ke arah Tezuka, sorot mata cokelatnya tampak semakin menawan ketika disinari cahaya mentari sore.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi, Tezuka?" ajak Fuji.

Tezuka mengangguk. Membiarkan langkah-langkah kakinya mengikuti kemana pun Fuji pergi.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Tezuka," Fuji tersenyum ceria sambil menyuapkan es krim cokelat yang dipesannya. Tadi, mereka mampir ke toko kue yang terkenal enak di kota, karena Fuji ingin membelikan Yuuta raspberry pie ("Yumiko-neesan sedang sibuk, jadi dia tak sempat memasak,"ucapnya ringan). Selanjutnya, mereka ke toko buku untuk membeli buku tentang fotografi yang sudah diincar Fuji sejak lama. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, akhirnya Fuji mengajak Tezuka melepas lelah di Ice Cream Corner. Disinilah mereka berada sekarang, berhadapan, dengan es krim cokelat pesanan Fuji dan es krim vanilla yang dipesan Tezuka. Langit di luar sudah mulai gelap.

"Tak masalah,"jawab Tezuka singkat. "Lagipula, kau sudah lama menginginkan buku itu, kan?"

Fuji mengangguk. Tentu saja, Tezuka tak pernah lupa tentang hal itu. "Mungkin dengan bantuan buku itu, aku bisa mendapatkan angle yang unik saat memotretmu,"jawabnya polos tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tezuka menatapnya dengan pandangan "ternyata-kau-belum-jera-juga". Sudah beberapa kali dalam jangka waktu dua bulan ini, Fuji berusaha memotret Tezuka (terutama saat tersenyum, yang jarang sekali dilakukannya), sampai-sampai Tezuka kehilangan kesabaran. Seingatnya, terakhir kali usaha itu gagal dan Tezuka benar-benar marah. Fuji sampai harus menemui Tezuka sendiri sepulang latihan dan berkata,"Maaf, Tezuka-buchou." Namun, saat itu Tezuka masih dapat melihat tekad pantang menyerah di kedua matanya.

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa kau melakukan semua itu?" tanya Tezuka, dia menatap Fuji tajam, meminta jawaban yang masuk akal. Fuji tak gentar dengan tatapan itu, dia malah balas memandang Tezuka, bola matanya yang biru jernih menunjukkan sorot menantang, sekaligus menggoda.

Fuji tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Tezuka. "Kau tahu…dalam fotografi, keindahan itu hal yang terpenting. Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintai keindahan yang kulihat. Hanya itu."

Tezuka tertegun. Dia memilih diam.

"Nah, menyerah pada keindahan, bukankah itu hal yang manusiawi, Tezuka?" lanjutnya. "Apalagi jika keindahan itu bukan ilusi, tapi keindahan yang bernyawa…"

Tak sepatah kata bantahan keluar dari mulut Tezuka. Fuji tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia menatap matahari yang perlahan-lahan terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Yuk, pulang. Orang tuamu bisa khawatir kalau kau terlambat,"ucapnya setelah keheningan berlangsung lama. Tezuka sungguh tak mengerti.

* * *

Author's note: Nah, gimana? Cukup puas dengan ceritanya? Jujur aja, ini fanfic Tenipuri pertama yang saya tulis, so, kalau ada kekurangan maafin yah…saya tetap terus berusaha supaya fanfic ini jadi sebagus yang kalian harapkan dan pantas dibaca. Saran dan kritikan ditunggu lho…dan kalo ada yang ngerasa judul fic ini rada belum nyambung dengan ceritanya, di chapter berikut kalian bakal tahu alasannya, karena ada special appearance dari salah satu anggota Hyoutei! (silahkan tebak siapa, hehe…).

Thanks udah meluangkan waktu buat ngebaca, tulis comment ya! Ja matta ne!


	2. Memiliki Kehilangan

The Photograph

Author: SheilaLuv

Disclaimer: Me no ownie, me no richie. All of those bishounens belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. Gic ini berunsur shounen-ai, so just read on bagi yang suka. Bagi yang anti BL, I humbly offer you to go away.

Summary: Terkadang, sulit bagi kita untuk memaafkan rasa kehilangan…terutama pada sesuatu yang indah. Tezu/Fuji.

**Chapter 2: Memiliki Kehilangan **

* * *

"Aku pulang,"seru Fuji sambil membunyikan bel pintu. Dengan segera dia mendengar derap langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh turun dari lantai atas. 

"Shusuke!"sambut Yumiko ceria. "Syukurlah, masih sempat. Yuuta mestinya sampai 10 menit lagi, masih ada waktu." Dia menyilakan Fuji masuk. Fuji melepas sepatunya, dan menyodorkan kantung plastik yang berisi1 kotak raspberry pie.

"Yumiko-nee-san tidak perlu khawatir. Ini pasti enak, cocok dengan selera Yuuta."

Yumiko menatapnya dengan rasa terima kasih. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau pergi mencari ini sendiri?"dia bertanya saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan. Fuji mulai mengatur piring dan sendok di sekelilingmeja, sementara Yumiko membuka kotak pie, memotong dan menyajikannya dengan apik.

"Tezuka tadi menemaniku sepulang latihan,"ucap Fuji sambil lalu. Sekarang dia menghangatkan kare labu di panci, sesekali mengaduknya.

"Dengan Tezuka? Hmm..."Yumiko membirakan ucapnnya menggantung. Dia memperhatikan Fuji yang masih mengaduk-ngaduk dengan tenang.

Fuji menoleh. Senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Kenapa, nee-san?"dia bertanya sambil menuang kare ke dalam mangkuk dan menyajikannya di meja.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok,"Yumiko menggeleng kecil. "Sepertinya kau senang berda bersamanya."

"Ya, tentu saja. Kami satu tim dan sudah saling kenal sejak lama, kan?"jawab Fuji. Nada suaranya menunjukkan seolah hal itu terasa sangar wajar.

"Maksudku, Shusuke...dia itu...,"Yumiko menghela napas,"Dia orang yang penting bagimu, kan? Sikapmu padanya bisa dibilang...agak _spesial_." Yumiko membrikan tekanan pada kata yang terakhir.

Fuji tercenung sesaat, namun tak lama kemudian dia terkekeh geli.

"Yah, kalau dibilang spesial, itu ada benarnya juga."

Kakaknya balas memandang dengan rasa ingi tahu. "Tuh, kan? Sebenarnya, seperti apa sih yang kau maksudkan itu, Shusuke?"

Fuji menjawab santai,"Nee-san tahu, Tezuka itu benar-benar serius. Dia jarang tersenyum, dan selalu menampakkan ekspresi kaku. Akusudah memikirkan bermacam cara untuk mengeluarkan sisi lain dari dirinya, walau sejauh ini gagal. Tapi, aku tak akan menyerah,"bibir Fuji melengkung, membntuk senyum sadis.

Yumiko tertawa tergelak-gelak. "Hahaha...Shusuke! Kasihan Tezuka, selama ini sudah terjebak olehmu."

"Saa...kalau disebut terjebak, tidak juga. Lebih tepatnya , dia tidak akan bisa menghindar dariku. Lagipula,"lanjutnya serius,"Tezuka masih perlu mengetahui banyak hal lain selain tennis."

"Misalnya?"

"Kesenangan,"jawab Fuji tangkas,"dan banyak hal lainnya. Dia harus melihat warna-warni dunia yang tak kalah bersinar dibanding tennis."

"Dasar adikku! Biarpun begitu, Tezuka bisa menerima dirimu apa adanya, ya." Yumiko memandang adik lelakinya dengan tatapan lembut. "Shusuke, tahu nggak? Aku selalu berpikir kalau kalian berdua seperti jigzaw puzzle."

Fuji tak mengerti. "Maksud nee-san apa?" suaranya bernada penasaran. "Maksudku, kalian itu..."

TING TONG! TING TONG!

"Oh, itu pasti Yuuta!"seru Yumiko ceria, lalu bergegs menuju pintu depan. Fuji mengikuti.

Sesosok raut wajah dengan mata kecokelatan yang mereka tunggu telah tiba.

"Yuuta,"sambut Fuji dan Yumiko serempak.

"Aku pulang, Yumik-nee-san, Aniki,"ucapnya pelaln. Dia tampak letih sekali.

"Ayo, masuk. Sudah kami sediakan makanan kesukaanmu,"kata Fuji.

"Thanks,"sahut Yuuta. "Oh ya, dimana Otou-san dan Okaa-san?"

"Sedang pergi ke pesta salah satu rekanan bisnis mereka,"kali ini Yumiko menimpali. "Nggak masalah, kan ada kami. Ya, Shusuke?"

Fuji menggangguk.

Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi mengelilingi meja makan. Bau harum masakan hangat menguar di udara, melayang dan membangkitkan rasa lapar. "Bagaimana keadaan di asrama, Yuuta?"tanya Fuji.

"Baik-baik saja,"balas Yuuta,"walaupun Mizuki-san tidak mengizinkan aku pulang malam in."

Mata Fuji seketika terbuka. "Hmm...si Mitsuki itu, ya."

"Mizuki-san, Aniki,"ralat Yuuta. "Sudahlah, aku sudah disini, kan?"Yuuta mengatupkan kedua tangannya mengucapkan,"Itadakimasu!" Yumiko dan Fuji turut melakukan hal yang sama. Ternyata, hari ituklub tennis cukup menguras tenaga (akibat porsi latihan khusus dari Mizuki). Yuuta menikmati hidangan dengan lahap.

"Hmm...kalau melihatmu seperti ini, aku jadi terkenang masa kecil,"kata Fuji tiba-tiba saat Yuuta menikmati potongan ketiga raspberry pienya. "Yuuta benar-benar manis di saat begini, ehehe...,"godanya tanpa ampun.

Wajah Yuuta memerah. Seketika dia terbatuk-batuk. Yumiko menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil tersenyum geli. Beberapa hal memang tak pernah berubah.

"Shusuke benar,kok,"Yumiko menyetujui, tertawa kecil.

Kau tidak pernah berubah, Aniki,"gumam Yuuta.

"Memang tidak,"akunya. "Kita bertiga jarang punya waktu bersama seperti ini, kan? Belakangan ini, kita bertiga terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Suasana rumah pun tak seakrab dulu. Karena itu, aku senang kau pulang, Yuuta. Rasanya kehadiranmu melengkapi bagian yang hilang dari rumah ini."

Yuuta menunduk malu. "Aku juga,"ucapnya pelan.

* * *

Malam sudah larut. Bulan bersinar terang di langit malam, memancarkan keagungannya. Fuji belum tidur. Dia sedang merapikan koleksi foto-fotonya. Selagi menyusun semuanya dengan rapi dalam album, sebuah foto menarik perhatiannya. Foto yang selalu dipajangnya di sudut meja belajarnya. 

Perlahan-lahan, jemarinya mengusap bingkai foto yang saat ini sedang diamatinya. Bola mata biru milik Fuji memngamati setiap wajah bahagia yang saat itu tersenyum, diiringi jepretan kamera. Foto itu diambil saat meeka sedang berpesta di Kawamura Sushi setelah memenangkan Kejuaraan Nasional.

Fuji tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia ingat betul kejadian yang mewarnai hari bersejarah itu. Tezuka harus diseret oleh Eiji dan Momo agar mau bergabung. Fuji ikut-ikutan menggoda Tezuka dengan memintanya tersenyum, yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan tatapan mematikan ala Tezuka. Kaido saat itu cuma mendesis kesal, dia tak begitu senang saat Momo meneriakinya agar bergabung. Nyaris saja terjadi keributan karena itu, tapi setelah Tezuka mengancam akan menyuruh mereka lari 200 putaran dan Inui akan mengujicobakan Inui Super Deluxe Hit Remix, semua menurut.

Ryoma diapit oleh Tezuka dan Fuji, dia merangkul mereka berdua. Taka-san dan Momoshiro berada di kana dan kiri mereka. Oishi dan Eiji serta Inui dan Kaido berada di barisan depan, duduk dengan santai. Mereka semua memamerkan medali kejuaraan nasional yang berkilau.

Momen yang terekam di selembar foto ini akan jadi kenangan yang indah, pikir Fuji. Pada saat yang sama, hatinya terketuk oleh rasa gelisah.

"_Memangnya sampai kapan kau berharap saat-saat seperti ini akan terus bertahan? Waktu akan terus melaju meninggalkannya..."_

Suara itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya sejak hari tiu. _Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak bertemu dia...akankah aku akan merasakan hal ini?_

Pertemuan yang membekas di hatinya kembali terbayang di benaknya.

* * *

**Minggu, 16.00 pm, 3 hari lalu...**

Etalase toko kamera digital itu memajang berbagai macam model kamera terbaru.Mata Fuji berbinar senang ketika mengamati setiap detil salah satu kamera di deretan New Arrival. Keputusannya untuk datang mengunjungi pameran alat elektronik ternyata tidak sia-sia. Satu hal lagi, dia sendirian dan bebas dari pertandingan hari ini. Kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya tanpa henti. Fuji menikmatinya.Kemudian, tanpa bisa dicegah, telinganya mendengar beberapa potong percakapan yang ditimpali oleh suara yang rasanya dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi keamanan dan pengaturan sound system?"tanya sebuah suara.

"Sudah beres, Tuan Muda. Kami sudah mengaturnya sebaik mungkin sesuai instruksi,"jawab sebuah suara pria.

"Bagus, kalau begitu, saya serahkan semua pada Anda, Suzuki-san,"Fuji makin merasa suara itu terasa familiar.

Dia mengangkat matanya dan bertemu pandangan Keigo Atobe, kapten klub tennis reguler Houtei Gakuen.

"Atobe?"

"Fuji?"balas Atobe, agak terkejut. ""kebetulan sekali kau bisa bertemu Ore-sama disini."

Senyum Fuji mengembang. "Ya, memang. Aku sedang jalan-jalan. Dan kau...?"

"Orangtua Ore-sama adalah salah satu sponsor besar pameran tahunan ini. Ore-sama datang mewakili mereka yang tidak bisa datang untuk mengawasi keadaan,"jawab Atobe bangga. "Dimana anggota Seigaku yang lain? Tezuka tidak ikut?"

Fuji menggeleng. "Aku cuma sendiri. Tak masalah, kok."

"Kalau begitu, ada yang ingin Ore-sama bicarakan. Biarpun begitu, tidak sopan bicara terus tanpa ada tempat yang pas. Kita ke cafe saja,"Atobe memutuskan.

* * *

"Jadi, ceritakan tentang Tezuka. Ore-sama sudah mendengar beberapa kabar dari Pelatih Sakaki tentangnya. Dia sudah menerima banyak tawaran beasiswa sebagai atlet. Hanya tinggal memilih dan memutuskan akan menjalani pilihan yang ada. Mungkin, pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia terus menolak karena terikat akan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kapten Seigaku. Namun, apalagi yang dia tunggu? Kalian sudah memenangkan Kejuaraan nasional. Baik dia maupun kalian semua pasti sudahtahu waktu yang tersisa tak lama lagi sebelum upacara kelulusan,"jelas Atobe panjang lebar. 

Fuji mengerti dengan pasti setiap kata yang dilontarkan Atobe. Yang dikatakannya memang benar, pikirnya. Ujian kelulusan dan perpisahan sudah diambang pintu.

"Tezuka pasti sudah memutuskan hal yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Dia orang yang punya prioritas. Dia pasti menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Seigaku, bagi kami,"Guji meyakinkan Atobe. _Lucu_, pikirnya. _Sebenarnya aku seolah meyakinkan diri sendiri alih-alih Atobe_.

Atobe mengangkat bahu. "Kapten yang baik, si Muka Kaku itu,"komentarnya.

Fuji menyetujui. "Mungkin karena itulah aku--maksudku, _kami_ jadi bergantung padanya. Tezuka tak akan pergi tanpa pemberitahuan apapun."

"Begitukah?"tanya Atobe menyelidik.

"Ya,"jawab Fuji lugas.

"Ck ck ck...Fuji, kau benar-benar punya rasa percaya yang besar pada Tezuka. Sepertinya, kehadirannya memberi atmosfer yang lain, begitu menurut Ore-sama."

"Kami teman baik,"kata Fuji sederhana. Senyum yang terpahat di wajahnya masih tetap sama, namun sorot matanya agak berubah. Lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya.

Atobe menangkap isyarat yang hampir tak terbaca itu.

"Ore-sama tak bermaksud mengintrogasimu tentang Tezuka maupun Seigaku,"Atobe berkata dengan tenang. "Ore-sama cuma berpikir kali ini Tezuka akan menerima tawaran yang sejak dulu diacuhkannya."

"Kalau itu pilihan Tezuka, aku akan jadi oarang yang mendukung pilihannya,"balas Fuji tegas.

Atobe mengangkat alis. "Walaupun dia akan pergi jauh?"

"Ya. Dia mungkin akan pergi, tapi bukan untuk meninggalkan kami,"jawab Fuji. Dia mengeluarkan dompet dan meletakkan selembar uang untuk membayar minumannya, lalu bangkit dari kursi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti."

""Hmph, baiklah. Ore-sama juga tak bermaksud menahanmu lebih lama lagi." Dia mengamati ekspresi Fuji sesaat, berkata dalam hati,"Fuji...sedang memikirkan_nya_. Pasti."

Fuji berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Langkahnya tertahan oleh sesuatu yang diucapkan Atobe, pelan namun jelas,"Memangnya sampai kapan kau berharap saat-saat seperti ini akan terus bertahan? Waktu akan terus melaju meninggalkannya."

Langkah Fuji terhenti sesaat. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak berbalik. Fuji terus berjalan, melewati orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Beberapa kali pundaknya berbenturan dengan pengunjung lain, namun dia tak peduli. Tak ingin merasa. Mulutnya terkunci. Meskipun hatinya, tanpa bisa dicegah, meneriakkan satu nama yang selama ini terkunci rapat di hati yang terdalam. Perasaan yang menggebu-gebu memenuhi rongga dadanya, menggedor segala pintu akal sehatnya.

_Tezuka..._

_Tezuka..._

_Tezuka..._!

Langkahnya berderap semakin cepat. Fuji tak berhenti sampau kesadarannya mengambil alih. Dia merasa galau. Dia tak mengerti mengapa satu nama itu mampu menimbulkan perasaan ini.

Inilah awalnya. Awal dari semua rasa yang sudah lama terpendam. Rasa yang terkunci, tapi tak pernah mati dan kehilangan nafasnya, dengan setia menunggu waktu bersemi untuk memberinya kehidupan.

* * *

**Author's note ** : Haai!!! Yo, minna-san! Sorry for the long wait. This week is really hectic. Banyak banget tugas yang mesti dikerjain, dan...chapter 2 benar-benar ditulis dengan penuh perjuangan disela-sela malam-malam panjang yang tanpa akhir (maksudnya, begadang buat ujian...sweatdrop).

So here it is, chapter 2. Thanks buat semua yang udah review. Chapter ini aku dedikasikan buat review kalian semua yang berhasil buat aku bertahan nulis, meskipun capek. Buat penggemar Hyoutei, puaskah dengan appearance Atobe-sama? Hehehe...Atobe di chapter ini benar-benar provokatif. Sebaliknya, Fuji jadi lebih mellow. But, tenang aja, chapter 3 bakal memunculkan sesuatu, terutama tentang Tezuka(kukuku...)

Pokoknya, stay tune for the next chapter, yang bakal di-update minggu depan! Have a nice day, guys!

* * *


	3. Tentang Hujan, Tentang Kita

**The Photograph**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang semenjak pertama kali ngebaca Prince of Tennis langsung totally devoted to Tezu/Fuji. Don't blame me; blame Konomi-sensei's artwork and characterization! Hehe…kidding…

**Pairing**: Tezuka/Fuji…what can I say? **I truly love them to be together**! Pokoknya, walau dalam fanfic, aku usahakan supaya tetap in-character. Konomi-sensei, boleh nggak Tezu/Fuji dibawa pulang? I want to make them mine!! (dodges rotten tomatoes)

**Summary**: Tezuka dan Fuji. Fuji dan Tezuka. Dalam hujan, dalam renungan tentang mereka, dan masa depan yang membayang. Dalam keheningan yang damai, hati akan memahami tanpa perlu bertanya.

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi. Me no ownie, me no richie. Thanks buat semua yang udah baca dan review chapter 1 dan 2. Di chapter ini kita akan mulai mendapat gambaran dari Tezuka, terutama tentang our beloved tensai, Fuji. Semoga chapter 3 juga menyenangkan buat kalian baca. Sekedar buat _teaser_, di chapter 3 ini unsur yang _fluffy_ dari TezuFuji lebih kental dibanding sebelumnya. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tentang Hujan, Tentang Kita**

Suasana perpustakaan sore itu tampak lengang. Di sela-sela rak-rak buku yang tinggi dan kokoh, beberapa siswa sibuk menelusuri berbagai judul buku refrensi pelajaran yang tersusun rapi. Sebagian memilih duduk, membaca maupun berdiskusi soal pelajaran di kelas dengan suara rendah dan pelan. Tezuka, yang sedang mengerjakan paper dengan serius di sudut ruangan sesekali mendengarkan beberapa potong percakapan mereka. Jemarinya sibuk mengguratkan rangkaian kalimat dari buku refrensi yang terbuka di depannya.

"Tezuka?"sapa sebuah suara.

Tezuka menengadah. Seulas senyum cerah yang familiar menyambutnya.

"Fuji,"angguk Tezuka singkat. Fuji membawa beberapa buku tebal bersampul kulit, yang diletakkan dengan hati-hati di meja. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Tezuka. Mata kebiruannya selama beberapa saat mengamati tulisan tangan Tezuka yang kecil, tegas dan rapi.

"Sedang mengerjakan apa, Tezuka?"

"3 lembar paper Biologi. Harus selesai hari ini juga."

"Aku juga, tapi ini paper Sejarah Dunia, dan aku perlu banyak refrensi." Telunjuknya menyusuri daftar isi buku Sejarah tebal itu dengan teliti.

"Aa. Tentang apa?"sahut Tezuka tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasi dari paper yang hampir selesai.

"Revolusi Perancis,"kata Fuji, mulai menulis.

Tezuka meletakkan penanya. Sejarah Dunia adalah salah satu pelajaran favoritnya, tak peduli dengan anggapan sebagian orang yang berkata kalau belajar Sejarah membosankan dan membuang-buang waktu. Bukankah manusia bisa belajar dari masa lalu? Karena tanpa melihat peristiwa di aliran waktu yang dulu terjadi, manusia takkan sebijak yang diperlukan ketika menghadapi masa depan.

Dengan hati-hati dimasukkannya tugas yang sudah selesai ke dalam tas, dan sebagai gantinya Tezuka meraih salah satu buku tebal yang dibawa Fuji. Jemarinya yang panjang dan kokoh menelusuri halaman-halamannya. Dia berkata pelan,"Biar kubantu. Kalau tidak cepat dikerjakan, kau bisa terlambat. Setelah ini juga kita akan tetap latihan meskipun cuaca kurang mendukung." Fuji memperhatikan sekilas keadaan di luar. Lewat jendela, dia bisa melihat awan-awan kelabu berarak, dan sinar matahari meredup. Langit mulai gelap.

"Saa…jadi begitu? Hanya agar aku tidak terlambat? Katakan, Tezuka,"Fuji membalas dengan lirih. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tezuka , sehingga jarak mereka tak lebih dari sejengkal. Tezuka bisa merasakan aroma lembut yang samar dari setiap helaian rambutnya. Untuk sesaat dia merasa semua indranya hanya menandai kehadiran sosok Fuji di sampingnya.

Fuji memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, melempar pandangan bertanya, yang bertemu dengan tatapan Tezuka yang dalam dan kuat. "Kau akan memberiku hukuman seperti apa jika terlambat, Tezuka?" Sekarang suara lembut itu seolah membelai permukaan kulitnya.

Tezuka berusaha menguasai keadaan. "Fuji, aku disini supaya kau tidak melakukannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Fuji,"Tezuka menekankan dengan nada memperingatkan, berusaha meredam deru hatinya,"Lekas salin uraian di halaman ini."

"Baiklah,"sambut Fuji. Dia mulai melanjutkan tulisannya. "Kalau pun aku terlambat, kau juga ada disini, kan? Atau kau akan pergi duluan?"

"Aku tunggu kau kau menyelesaikannya." Entah kenapa dia merasa tak bisa bergerak; atau…tak _ingin_.

"Thanks. Aku akan _selalu_ mengingat hari ini,"canda Fuji. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa senang bisa membuat kaptennya menunjukkan sisi yang lain; sesuatu yang berbeda dengan yang biasanya tampak. Dalam hati dia bersyukur, menjadi salah satu orang yang bisa melihat, merasakannya; di saat Tezuka benar-benar menjadi…Tezuka.

Dirasakannya Tezuka menghela napas. "Kenapa kau masih saja ngotot walaupun aku sudah setuju?"

"Karena,"sahut Fuji sambil memberikan tatapan khasnya; kedua bola mata kebiruannya bersinar jenaka,"Kau tidak akan pernah menang dengan mudah dariku, Tezuka."

"Seigaku fiiight…!!!" seruan seluruh anggota klub tennis meraung menerjang udara seiring derapan langkah kaki mereka. Latihan sore nyaris berlangsung seperti biasa, kecuali satu perubahan kecil. Semua sedang berlari keliling lapangan sebagai "hadiah" dari Tezuka.

**-Flashback-**

_Semua, 20 kali keliling lapangan,"terdengar komando dari Tezuka. Semua langsung berlari, termasuk anggota reguler yang saat itu berlari di barisan terdepan sambil bercakap-cakap santai._

_Momo dan Kaido di posisi terdepan, disusul Inui, Oishi, Eiji, Ryoma, Taka-san dan Fuji di belakang mereka. Tezuka sudah melesat jauh sekitar 5 meter di depan Momo dan Kaido._

"_Nya, Fujiko-chan,"bisik Eiji kepada sahabatnya,"Tadi kau datang sedikit terlambat bareng dengan buchou, ne? Tak biasanya, apalagi itu buchou, lho!"_

_Yang ditanya cuma tersenyum saja. "Saa…tadi dia ada sedikit urusan denganku."_

"_Nya?"tanya Eiji._

"_Fuji-senpai, memangnya ada urusan apa dengan Tezuka-buchou?" potong Momo yang mendengar percakapan mereka._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sesuatu yang biasa, kok."_

"_Mou, ayolah, Fujiko-chan…"_

_Ryoma membenamkan topi Fila yang dipakainya."Mada mada da ne."_

"_Che, Echizen, tidakkah kau ingin tahu apa yang membuat Fuji-senpai datang terlambat? Apalagi,"Momo berhenti sejenak, memilih kata dengan hati-hati,"Ditemani oleh Tezuka-buchou…"_

"_Betsuni…"balasnya cuek._

_Fuji yang melihat rasa penasaran mereka tergambar jelas menjawab ringan,"Tezuka cuma menghabiskan waktu denganku di perpustakaan, dan aku bisa bilang apa kalau dia yang menawarkan bantuan? Aku tak menolak." _

_Sekarang hampir semua anggota reguler terbelalak kaget. Tezuka yang itu? Yang selalu tak mau membuang waktu demi hal sepele? Dan semuanya karena Fuji?_

_Momo berseru tak percaya,"Fuji-senpai, jadi kau dan buchou…?"_

"_Saa…ada yang salah dengan itu?"katanya riang, namun mereka terlanjur larut dalam spekulasi masing-masing._

"_73 kemungkinan kalau Tezuka bertemu Fuji saat dia sedang sendiri…"gumam Inui._

"…_pasti Tezuka sedang mengerjakan paper yang sulit sampai harus ke perpustakaan,"lanjut Oishi._

"…_dan bertemu Fujiko, nya!"sambut Eiji dengan nada kemenangan._

"_Aku tak menyangka Fuji-senpai bisa melembutkan sikap Tezuka-buchou yang selalu kaku!"pekik Momo bersemangat, suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar satu lapangan. "Senpai memang jenius!"_

"_RIGHT! BURNING FEELINGS HARD TO BREAK! YEAH, COME ON, BABY!" Taka-san berseru dalam burning-mode. Eiji nyengir puas setelah menjejalkan raket ke tangan Taka-san._

"_Fsshuuu…"_

_Ryoma terkekeh geli. "Biasanya memang ada orang-orang yang mudah masuk ke hati kita. Ya…seperti sekarang,"tanggap Ryoma sekedarnya, namun mengena. Dia menatap Fuji untuk menegaskan maksudnya. "Benar, Fuji-senpai?"_

"_Echizen memang tajam, seperti biasa,"pikir Fuji dalam diamnya._

_Tezuka yang mendengar keributan itu sejak awal, sedang memikirkan cara tercepat untuk menghentikannya. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Aliran darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup kencang—yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kecepatan larinya—tapi oleh sesuatu yang lain. Tapi apa?_

_Tezuka merasa lidahnya seolah kelu saat berseru lantang,"Semuanya! 20 kali keliling lapangan karena membuat keributan!" Sebagian mengeluh. Bertolak belakang dengan itu, anggota reguler tak mempermasalahkannya, bahkan beberapa nyengir puas; terhibur dengan fakta kalau Tezuka juga bisa gugup—atau terganggu—oleh sesuatu._

"_Nya! Putaran ekstra! Ayo, Oishi!"seru Eiji sambil menarik Oishi maju._

"_Ups, aku lupa kalau buchou masih berlari di depan kita,"Momo mengedikkan bahu, yang disambut tawa dan senyum mereka semua._

"_Ya, tak ada yang luput darinya,"balas Fuji renyah diantara tawanya._

**-End of Flashback-**

Begitulah yang terjadi. Semua sudah mencapai putaran ke 33 ketika terdengar gemuruh memekakkan dari langit kelabu. Tezuka menatap kearah langit, mengernyit. Udara mulai terasa lembab dan pekat. Kemudian mereka merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menyentuh kulit. Tetesan hujan berjatuhan dengan cepat, membasahi tanah kering. Makin lama makin deras.

"Kelas satu, pungut bola dan bereskan net! Kelas 2, 3 dan reguler boleh kembali ke ruang klub tennis dan bersiap untuk pulang. Segera!"

Mereka berpencar dengan terburu-buru. Memunguti bola. Membereskan net. Mengamankan peralatan yang dibawa. Semua. Kecuali satu. Tanpa menghiraukan yang lain, Fuji masih berlari. Sedangkan yang lain-lain sudah berteduh dengan aman di ruang klub; mandi dan berberes untuk pulang.

"Nya? Aku tidak melihat Fujiko,"seru Eiji sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sahabatnya.

"Apa? Dimana dia?"sela Oishi, khawatir. "Jangan-jangan…"

Ryoma berkata,"Tuh. Masih berlari di luar."

Sebuah payung putih dibentangkan. Menaungi Tezuka yang berlindung di bawahnya. Bunyi kecipak air terdengar saat dia berlari kearah Fuji di tengah lapangan.

"Fuji! Apa yang kau lakukan?"tuntutnya. Diulurkannya payung agar Fuji tidak terlalu basah.

"Kau menghukumku karena membuat keributan. Dan aku harus menyelesaikannya."

"Tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini,"tegas Tezuka. Untuk sesaat dia seperti melihat pandangan Fuji meredup. Khawatir, Tezuka memintanya untuk kembali ke ruang klub. "Kita kembali."

"Tapi…"

"…dan tak ada yang menyalahkanmu,"lanjut Tezuka.

Fuji mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, Tezuka."

"Hn."

"Ah! Fuji-senpai, kau membuat kami khawatir!"ucap Momo yang sudah berganti pakaian ketika Fuji memasuki ruangan klub. Sebagian besar anggota klub juga sudah pulang.

Fuji menggeleng. "Tak ada apa-apa, kok,"ucapnya, hampir tak terdengar. Kali ini tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Dia mengambil handuk dan baju bersih dari tas, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Mereka mendengar bunyi keran diputar dan guyuran air hangat yang mengepul. Beberapa bertukar pandang heran. Semua tahu kadang kelakuan Fuji tak bisa ditebak apa maksudnya, namun hari ini…

"Eiji…apa Fuji punya masalah?"tanya Oishi pelan pada Eiji.

Eiji menggeleng. "Unya…aku tidak tahu, Oishi. Dia tak pernah cerita beberapa hari ini,"jawab Eiji sedih. Dia tahu Fuji bisa sangat tertutup, dan Eiji tak bisa membuatnya buka mulut kecuali Fuji yang berinisiatif duluan.

"Menurut dataku, apapun masalahnya, bukan karena pelajaran. Hasil tesnya bulan ini 100 memuaskan,"Inui menganalisis.

"Kita harus menolong Fuji-senpai,"putus Momo.

"Fsshuu…bagaimana caranya? Jangan asal ngomong, Momo no baka,"desis Kaido pelan.

"Kita pikirkan nanti! Pokoknya, yang terpenting kita mau menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya. Seigaku harus kompak sebagai tim dan sebagai teman,"balas Momo.

"Anu,"Taka-san buka suara,"Menurutku, biarkan Fuji tenang dulu. Nanti, semoga saja dia akan bicara. Sebaiknya saat ini kita tak bertanya dulu."

Semua mempertimbangkan usul Taka-san. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Taka-san."

"Buchou,"Eiji berkata,"Kumohon…bicaralah pada Fujiko-chan. Mungkin ada hal-hal yang belum bisa dikatakannya padaku, tapi kalau buchou yang minta, mungkin dia bisa terbuka. Ya?"

"Eiji-senpai benar. Aku memang tak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi buchou tahu harus bagaimana,"kata Ryoma. "Lagipula, dia percaya pada buchou. Itu yang penting."

* * *

Fuji melihat sekeliling dengan heran ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi. "Dimana yang lain?" 

"Sudah pulang,"balas Tezuka. "Aku menunggumu."

"Seharusnya tak perlu,"geleng Fuji. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, walau tanpa payung."

"Pikirkan kesehatanmu,"Tezuka berkata pendek.

Kali ini Fuji tak membantah. Maka dia mengikuti Tezuka ke luar ruangan. Membiarkan tubuhnya dinaungi payung putih di samping Tezuka. Mereka melewati jalan-jalan yang basah dan licin, sementara hujan masih melantunkan nyayiannya.

Dia mendesah. Sudah kesekian kalinya dia merepotkan Tezuka hari ini. Sebaliknya, Tezuka tampak tak terbebani. "_Aku terlalu memikirkan hal yang tak perlu semenjak pembicaraan dengan Atobe waktu itu. Tezuka pasti bingung dengan sikapku. Eiji juga. Semuanya juga_,"pikirnya.

Namun, suasana saat hujan turun perlahan menenangkannya. Dia selalu menikmatinya, dimana semua hal nampak kecil dan tak berarti saat hujan menyapu segala kegundahan. Lebih dari segalanya, kehadiran Tezuka, walau tanpa bicara, mampu membuatnya tenang. Dia ingin memahami kenapa bisa begitu. Dia ingin membaca setiap peristiwa yang tergambar di raut wajah yang sempurna itu. Seperti Tezuka bisa mengerti hal-hal yang tak biasa dari dirinya tanpa perlu bertanya.

"Tezuka."

"Hn?" Tezuka menoleh.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Fuji menarik kacamata Tezuka dan menyelipkannya di kantong mantel hujannya.

"Fuji! Apa yang…,"kalimatnya terputus karena sekarang Fuji menarik lengan mantelnya. Dia berkata,"Kali ini, kau ikut aku ya, sebentar saja." Sauaranya bernada memohon.

Tezuka bertanya-tanya dalam hati ke mana Fuji membawanya kali ini. Hujan terus turun. Langkah kaki mereka berdetak seiring taburan hujan. Mereka melewati deretan pertokoan, department store, sampai game center. Sampai akhirnya Fuji berhenti. "Tunggu disini,"katanya sambil menuntun Tezuka di sebuah taman kota yang dinaungi rimbunnya pepohonan. Lalu dia berlari menembus hujan, dan lima menit kemudian menyodorkan sebungkus makanan hangat kepada Tezuka. Mereka duduk. Dibersihkannya kacamata Tezuka sebelum diserahkannya kepada sahabatnya itu.

Penglihatan Tezuka kembali jelas. Di tangannya sudah ada burger hangat yang masih mengepul, terbungkus rapi.

"Ini…"

"Aku lapar,"Fuji menyahut. "Dan aku yakin kau juga."

Tezuka tercenung. Dia tahu? Bagaimana bisa? Dalam hati Tezuka membatin, apa raut wajahnya tergambar sejelas itu?

Fuji tersenyum. "Makanlah selagi hangat. Saat sedang lapar, konsentrasi bisa menurun, lho…"

"Ah…thanks,"balas Tezuka. Diperhatikannya Fuji menambahkan saus pedas dengan antusiasme anak kecil. Fuji memang punya kecintaan yang khusus terhadap makanan pedas, termasuk wasabi. Sementara dia lebih terbiasa dengan masakan rumah buatan ibunya. Tapi selama tiga tahun mengenalnya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan selera makan Fuji yang unik. Untuk beberapa saat mereka menikmati makanan sambil melihat suasana kota yang ditaburi hujan.

"Fuji."

"Ya?"

"Kau suka suasana seperti ini, ya?"

"Ya, sangat suka,"angguk Fuji khidmat. Matanya menatap butiran air yang jatuh silih berganti dengan tenang. "Hujan selalu menghapus kegelisahan dan kekhawatiranku. Semuanya tampak begitu kecil dan tak berarti dibanding setiap tetesannya yang turun dari langit. Dan…hujan menyatukan semuanya menjadi satu. Hmm…mungkin bisa dibilang, hujan juga menyatukan jiwa-jiwa yang terpisah."

"Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Tezuka ingin tahu.

Kali ini Fuji menatapnya. "Saat berteduh mencari perlindungan, kita tak pernah menduga kalau ada juga orang lain yang mencari hal yang sama. Tujuan itulah yang membuat kita terhubung satu sama lain; akhirnya kita tak ragu lagi mengulurkan tangan atau berbagi senyum, sebab itulah kehangatan muncul. Hujan pun tak terasa menyesakkan, tapi menenangkan dengan caranya."

Belum pernah Tezuka mendengar Fuji begitu serius saat berbicara. Lebih dari apa pun, saat dia merenungkan makna dibalik ucapan Fuji, terasa seakan ucapan itu tertuju untuk mereka berdua.

"Yuk,"ajak Fuji ketika mereka selesai makan dan hujan mulai reda.

"Ya…eh, tunggu,"cegah Tezuka,"Erm…ada sisa saus di wajahmu."

"Apa? Dimana?"tanya Fuji. "Disini, ya?"

"Bukan,"bantah Tezuka,"Disini,"tanpa sengaja dia mengusap bibir bawah Fuji dengan ibu jarinya. Pelan dan lembut.

Fuji merasa jantungnya berhenti berdegup beberapa saat. Segera dia menguasai diri. "Hehehe…maaf ya."

Kali ini, Tezuka tidak membalas dengan caranya yang biasa. Alih-alih berpura-pura cuek, kali ini dia berkata,"Tak masalah."

Kalimat itu terucap bersamaan dengan seulas senyum tipis; terpahat dengan sempurna di wajah Tezuka.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Haiii!! Fiuh…akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3. Benar-benar chapter terpanjang sejauh ini. But, it was really fun to write TezuFuji together! Gimana scene-nya? Hehehe…aku yang nulis juga malu, imagine how Tezuka acts foundy when Fuji is around…rasanya jadi ikutan melayang-layang (hahaha). Coz for TezuFuji, everyday is filled with pure love (now I do sound like an obsessive fangirl, damn). Okay, last but not least…keep on reading ya! Karena di chapter 4 masalah mulai muncul (silahkan tebak gimana, kukuku…yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu berbau kriminal ). Makasih udah ngebaca dan jangan rupa review ya. Aku selalu siap menerima saran dan kritik. Ja matta ne! 


	4. Badai

**The Photograph**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang semenjak pertama kali ngebaca Prince of Tennis langsung totally devoted to Tezu/Fuji. Don't blame me; blame Konomi-sensei's artwork and characterization! Hehe…kidding…

**Pairing**: Tezuka/Fuji…what can I say? **I truly love them to be together**! Pokoknya, walau dalam fanfic, aku usahakan supaya tetap in-character. Konomi-sensei, boleh nggak Tezu/Fuji dibawa pulang? I want to make them mine!! (dodge rotten tomatoes)

**Summary**: Fuji mulai dihadapkan pada masalah yang perlahan tersibak di depan mata, dengan taruhan kehancuran keluarganya, dan nyawanya…

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi. Me no ownie, me no richie. Thanks banget buat semua yang udah terus setia ngikutin fic ini. Anyway, ini dia balasan buat yang nge-_review_ chapter 1 sampai 3:

**Natsuma Takahashi**: Yatta! My 1st reviewer! _Thanks_ ya…buat selanjutnya, tolong dukung The Photograph…-_smile_-

**isumi 'kivic'**: Waah…salah satu dari first _reviewers_…sankyuu udah tetap _alert_ dengan fic ini. Senang banget sewaktu kamu bilang ending scene di chapter 3 "totally _kawaii_", hehehe...kalau kamu aja sampai _touched _banget, apalagi yang nulis. Pokoknya, _stay tune_ aja, karena _**The Photograph**_ bakal terus update!

**Epitsu Onna**: Sankyuu! Udah mau baca fic ini…chapter 3 memang ditulis khusus untuk _fluff scene_, jadi dibilang romantis sih, emang iya (dibanding chapter 1 & 2). Soal humor juga sebisa mungkin dipenuhi (emang fic ini begitu serius, ya? _–shrug-_). _Stay tune_ terus ya!

**Eugenie**: Thanks buat reviewnya…juga buat comment di FS. Ehm, soal humor…sebisa mungkin aku sisipkan ya, tergantung atmosfer di chapter selanjutnya. Don't worry!

**pratz**:Thanks for the kind comments and for pointing out some flaws. I owe you. Selamat juga buat nominasi Khatulistiwa Award-nya kemarin itu sempet liat-liat blog kamu. Bravo! Saya udah coba nyari buku karangan kamu di Gramed _but damn_, udah habis sobs

Dan buat semua yang udah mengunjungi _page_ fic ini, read and review, please! Sankyuu

**Chapter 4**

**Badai**

Terkadang, hal yang paling tidak kita harapkan datang justru muncul di waktu yang tak terduga. Seperti kapal hitam yang melepaskan jangkar ke pelabuhan hidup seseorang, meluncurkan peti-peti muatan yang berisikan kata "ternyata." Dan manusia, tak pernah berhak memilih takdir apa yang membentuk hidup dan masa depannya. Sesuatu yang selama ini terlihat sempurna—tanpa cacat—bisa saja menyimpan banyak duka, namun tak terlihat dan terabaikan.

Fuji tak pernah menyangka hari seperti itu datang dengan cara yang pedih.

Semuanya berawal dari telepon. Dering telepon di ruang tengah, memecah keheningan malam yang tenang dimana jiwa-jiwa yang lelah beristirahat.

Tengah malam, saat semuanya sedang tertidur, suara itu mengagetkan Fuji. Dibukanya kembali kelopak mata yang baru beberapa detik lalu tertutup. Disibaknya selimut hangat yang sedari tadi terbentang. Fuji menapakkan kedua kaki dengan pelan. Tanpa suara, dia turun. Langkah kaki berusaha diredamnya sebisa mungkin.

Gagang telepon diangkat. "Halo, kediaman Fuji,"sapanya serak, mengantuk.

"Halo,"balas suara di seberang sana. Ada kepanikan yang tersirat dibaliknya. "Bisa saya bicara dengan keluarga atau kerabat Fuji-san?"

"Ya, saya sendiri,"jawab Fuji tenang,"saya Shusuke Fuji. Ada perlu apa?"dia terheran-heran. Kenapa menelepon selarut ini?

"Maaf saya harus menyampaikan ini, Fuji-san. Saya Akira Miyamoto, Kepala Dokter Rumah Sakit Hitotsubashi. Keluarga Anda, tepatnya ayah dan ibu Anda—mengalami kecelakaan mobil di jalan tol dan sekarang dalam perawatan kami."

Pandangan yang tadi jelas sekarang seolah berputar.

"Apa?" Lidahnya kelu. Tidak mungkin—seharusnya mereka pulang hari ini. Seharusnya. Semestinya.

"Saya harap Anda dan keluarga dekat lainnya segera datang untuk menjenguk keadaan mereka dan menyelesaikan urusan administrasi."

Dipaksanya suara lemah itu untuk berbicara,"Bagaimana keadaan orangtuaku?"

"Kami masih berusaha. Keduanya sedang dalam masa kritis sekarang. Dua jam lalu sudah memasuki ruangan ICU. Maaf, saya tidak bisa berbicara banyak saat ini—saya mengharapkan kedatangan Anda dan keluarga secepatnya. Selamat malam."

Telepon diputus. Sejurus kemudian terdengar bunyi derak pintu.

"Shusuke, ada apa? Siapa yang menelepon tengah malam begini?"Yumiko keluar kamar dengan berbalut gaun tidur berwarna lavender pucat, wajahnya kusut dan mengantuk. Dia berusaha menahan kuap yang meluncur begitu saja. Sementara Fuji masih mematung di tempat. Terasa seolah ada sesuatu yang mencekik tenggorokan, membuatnya hampir tak bisa menghembuskan napas. Tidak boleh, pikirnya. Dia harus mengendalikan diri, harus. Harus.

"Shusuke?"

"Nee-san,"ucapnya tenang seperti tak terjadi apa pun,"Bangunkan Yuuta. Dan keluarkan mobil, bawa surat-surat penting secukupnya. Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Yumiko mengerjapkan mata, bingung. "Eh? Rumah sakit? Sekarang? Tunggu—siapa yang…?"

Fuji hampir tak mendengar rentetan protes itu. Dia bergegas ke kamar Yuuta, membangunkan adik laki-lakinya yang masih terlelap pulas. "Yuuta, bangun. Kita harus pergi sekarang juga,"desaknya panik.

"Ngrr…Aniki. Ada apa lagi? Aku tak berminat pada lelucon atau apa pun namanya sekarang,"balas Yuuta mengantuk sambil menggeliat.

"Ini menyangkut keluarga kita. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Kita harus cepat."

Yuuta tegak seketika. "Maksud Aniki?"tanyanya tajam.

"Turunlah ke bawah. Yumiko-neesan juga sudah bangun. Akan kujelaskan,"Fuji menarik lengan Yuuta buru-buru.

"Shusuke, tolong jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya!"pinta Yumiko ketika mereka berdua turun.

Fuji menarik napas, berat. "Otou-san dan Okaa-san kecelakaan. Mereka sedang kritis,"katanya, berusaha bersikap biasa, namun perkataan itu tetap meluncur lemah dari bibirnya.

Wajah Yumiko dan Yuuta seketika pias. "Oh, tidak!"pekik Yumiko sedih. Kakinya mendadak terasa mengambang dan dia terhuyung, nyaris jatuh; kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Fuji dan Yuuta.

"Bagaimana bisa?"seru Yuuta kaget, suaranya bergetar akibat menahan semua emosi yang meluap. Yumiko terisak pelan di sofa.

Fuji menggeleng pahit. "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi ada telepon dari rumah sakit. Mereka meminta kita segera ke sana."

"Kalau begitu, ayo,"ucap Yumiko berusaha tegar demi adik-adiknya. Dia bangkit berdiri, walau masih limbung dan menyeka air matanya yang masih terus mengalir dengan lengan gaun tidurnya. "Kita pergi sekarang."

Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit, Fuji, Yumiko dan Yuuta sudah berganti pakaian. Fuji dan Yuuta mengunci semua pintu, sementara Yumiko mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi. Ketiga bersaudara itu pun lalu berangkat di tengah dinginnya malam yang dihiasi jutaan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota, bersinar terang tanpa peduli waktu; sambil membawa secercah harapan akan kelangsungan hidup orangtua yang mereka cintai.

Bagi mereka bertiga, menunggu seperti mimpi buruk yang tak tahu kapan berakhir. Ketiganya duduk dengan perasaan kalut di ruang tunggu instalasi gawat darurat. Fuji mendesah. Dia berkali-kali melihat jam dinding. Operasi sudah berjalan 3 jam, dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan selesai. Waktu itu sekitar jam 3 pagi, dan suasana rumah sakit sangat lengang. Cuma terdengar derit pintu atau pun detak sepatu perawat yang hilir mudik di depan mereka.

Ketiganya lelah.

Yumiko duduk di sebelah kirinya, terisak pelan. Matanya sembab. Direbahkannya kepalanya di pundak Fuji. Buku-buku jarinya memutih, saking kerasnya dia mencengkram lengan jaketnya sampai kusut. Yuuta lebih banyak diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Namun, Fuji tahu, di dalam pikiran mereka sedang bertanya hal yang sama. Mengapa? Tapi, waktu belum memberikan jawabannya.

Fuji mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan meraih tangan Yuuta dan Yumiko. Dia menggenggam keduanya, menegaskan kalau mereka akan hadapi ini bersama.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"katanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Semoga,"balas Yumiko lirih.

"Ya. Tak akan terjadi apa pun,"sambung Yuuta. Dia sangat _shock_ dan terpukul. Energi yang ada seperti tersedot habis.

"Aku lelah, Aniki,"ucapnya pelan, merebahkan kepala yang sejak tadi terasa berat di pundak Fuji.

Pagi merekah. Semburat warna merah keemasan merajai langit yang cerah; ditimpali kicauan burung-burung yang melantunkan irama alam.

Menjelang pukul 6 pagi, pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka.

Dokter Miyamoto keluar dari ruang operasi, wajahnya letih. Dia pria berusia kira-kira 45 tahun, dengan rambut yang sebagian sudah mulai memutih. Kelelahan jelas menggelayutinya, namun ketika bertemu pandang dengan mereka, dia tersenyum menenangkan.

Fuji, Yumiko dan Yuuta bangkit dari kursi dan menyongsongnya.

"Bagaimana, dokter?"tuntut Yumiko panik, suaranya bergetar lemah. "Mereka…orangtua kami…terselamatkan, kan?"

"Tenanglah, Fuji-san,"ucap dokter Miyamoto,"kondisi kritis sudah berhasil dilewati kedua orangtua Anda. Mereka mengalami gegar otak dan beberapa tulang rusuk patah, namun karena cepat ditanggulangi, tidak membahayakan."

"Terima kasih, dokter,"kata Fuji penuh syukur.

"Syukurlah,"desah Yumiko dan Yuuta lega.

"Berapa lama kira-kira proses penyembuhan mereka, dokter?"tanya Fuji.

"Kira-kira 1 sampai 2 bulan mereka harus tetap dirawat di rumah sakit, agar penyembuhan benar-benar total dan menghilangkan shock akibat kecelakaan tersebut. Anda harus menunggu sekitar 12 jam lagi kalau ingin menjenguk mereka berdua. Sementara itu, saya sarankan Anda menyelesaikan urusan administrasi."

Yumiko permisi, diikuti Yuuta di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu, dokter pasti tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan yang terjadi tadi malam,"sambung Fuji dengan suara rendah. Kedua matanya yang biasanya tertutup kini berkibar terbuka, menyorotkan kemarahan dalam aura dingin.

Dokter Miyamoto menatapnya iba. "Hal itu bukan hal yang pantas saya sampaikan dalam posisi sekarang ini. Ada pihak yang lebih berhak menyampaikannya daripada saya."

"Tolong jelaskan, saya mohon. Mana bisa saya berdiam diri dalam kondisi seperti ini!"sergah Fuji marah. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang sekarang membuncah dalam dadanya.

"Tenang, anak muda! Kalau kau berkata begitu, kau lebih beruntung dari yang diduga,"sebuah suara berat menyela percakapan yang semakin panas. Fuji berbalik. Seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia 50 tahun dengan postur tubuh tegap berjalan menghampirinya. Kacamata persegi tipis bertengger di hidung bengkoknya. Jari-jarinya panjang dan kuat. Raut wajahnya tegas, dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan dagu berbelah. Fuji mendapat kesan kalau orang seperti ini tak terasa rapuh dimakan usia dan telah ditempa menghadapi berbagai kejadian keras sebelumnya. Di belakangnya, beberapa orang pria berseragam polisi yang tampak lebih muda mengikuti.

"Siapa Anda?"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Tezuka-san,"sapa beberapa siswa Seigaku yang berpapasan dengan Tezuka saat dia menapaki jalan menuju ruang klub tenis. Tezuka menjawab singkat disertai anggukan kecil. Figurnya setenang sinar mentari pagi saat membelai pucuk-pucuk dedaunan. Sesungguhnya, hatinya terasa lebih ringan dibanding hari-hari kemarin, yang biasanya penuh setumpuk urusan rutin seperti mengurus kegiatan klub, program OSIS, tugas sekolah, dan pertimbangan soal formulir beasiswa—hampir tak ada waktu untuk menikmati hal-hal yang sederhana.

_Bukan_, balas suara hatinya. _Bukannya tak ada waktu untuk menikmati, hanya tak menyadari kehadirannya, itu saja._ Sejurus kemudian, tanpa bisa dicegah, kilas balik memori menghantamnya—ketenangan lantunan rintik hujan, kata-kata Fuji yang mengajarinya agar melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang lain dan…sorot mata Fuji. Begitu teduh… dan itu ditujukan padanya. Hanya padanya.

"Ne, Tezuka,"sapa Oishi,"Mengenai program latihan baru kita—,"dia terhenyak,"Hei, apa kau baru saja tersenyum sendiri?"

Tentu saja Tezuka melakukannya tanpa disadari, tapi Oishi cepat menangkap perubahan ekspresi itu. Belum sempat dia menanyakan apapun, suara pekikan Eiji mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Oishi! Tezuka-buchou!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ya, ada apa, Eiji?"

"Nya, dengar, dengar,"katanya berlari menghampiri mereka. "Fujiko-chan belum datang?"

Oishi menggeleng.

"Sejak tadi pagi aku meneleponnya untuk mengajak pergi sekolah bareng, tapi _handphone_nya terus nonaktif. Aku mengirim sms, juga nggak dibalas. Karena penasaran, aku susul ke rumahnya dan nggak ada seorang pun. Sekarang, dia juga belum datang." Dia meraih _handphone_ dari dalam sakunya dan menelepon ulang. "Uhh…mou, kok nggak diangkat juga sih? Apa yang terjadi pada Fujiko-chan?" Raut wajah yang biasanya bersinar ceria itu kini mengguratkan kekhawatiran.

"Mungkin dia akan sampai sebentar lagi,"balas Tezuka, meredam rasa herannya. Seingatnya, Fuji tak pernah bolos sekolah atau latihan sejauh ini. Tak lama kemudian, semua anggota klub telah berkumpul dan bersiap latihan pagi (termasuk Ryoma yang ogah-ogahan sampai harus diseret oleh Momo), tapi batang hidung Fuji tak juga tampak. Bahkan ketika latihan selesai, Tezuka coba menghubungi rumah Fuji, namun terus gagal dan hanya dijawab oleh penerima pesan.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi setiap kali dia coba menghubungi _handphone _si jenius itu. Eiji, lesu tak seperti biasanya, melangkah ke kelasnya dengan gontai, tahu kalau dia akan melewati jam pelajaran dan makan siang tanpa kejahilan Fuji yang biasa.

Sementara itu, di lobby rumah sakit yang mulai dilalui orang yang hilir mudik, Fuji tetap terdiam sambil merenung tentang beberapa patah kata yang disampaikan padanya oleh pria tegap yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Inspektur Yamazaki pagi tadi. Sejujurnya, pria itu menjelaskan banyak hal, tapi rentetan kata-kata inilah yang sekarang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Fuji sampai rasanya tak ada ruang kosong di pikirannya untuk hal lain:

"_Kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Tuan dan Nyonya Fuji terjadi bukan karena human error. Ada indikasi kesengajaan yang terancang kuat dan rapi. Kasus serupa yang memakan korban jiwa juga terjadi di sekitar wilayah Kantou dalam kurun waktu sebulan ini di jam yang kira-kira sama.. Modus yang dipakai juga serupa. Kami belum bisa memastikan siapa pelakunya, tapi kami menduga si pelaku tak hanya mengincar orangtua Anda…"_

Fuji larut dalam pikirannya; tidak menyadari kalau seseorang menyorotkan tatapan lapar mengintai dari sudut yang tidak ia sadari, mengincar waktu yang tepat untuk memuaskan obsesi kejinya.

**Author's note**: Hai…! Yo, minna-san, sorry ya chapter 4 lama di_update_! Dua minggu ini benar-benar sibuk ngurusin buku tahunan plus tugas sekolah yang numpuk. Tema yang diangkat pun tergolong berat buat ditulis (setidaknya, buatku). Setelah chapter 3 yang sukses membuat aku _day dreaming_ berhari-hari, waktunya buat nulis sesuatu yang memeras otak dan penuh _suspense_ (I love _suspense_!). Maaf ya kalo banyak kekurangan di chapter ini. Aku memang suka nulis _angst_, tapi kalo soal _suspense_ baru sekali ini. Bagi yang merasa chapter 4 terlalu suram, bersiaplah buat marah-marah di chapter 5 karena aku bakal melakukan sesuatu yang agak "parah" sama Fuji (whoa, maaf ya Fuji! cries). Buat bikin mood lebih ringan, nggak ada salahnya ngebaca fic Tenipuri terbaru yang aku tulis yang lagi-lagi, TezuFuji.

Thanks udah meluangkan waktu buat baca. Review sangat dinantikan buat menyempurnakan fic ini. Ja matta ne!


	5. Foto dan Memori

**The Photograph**

**Author **: SheilaLuv, yang semenjak pertama kali ngebaca Prince of Tennis langsung totally devoted to Tezu/Fuji. Don't blame me; blame Konomi-sensei's artwork and characterization! Hehe...kidding!

**Pairing**: Tezuka/Fuji...what can I say? I truly love them to be together! Pokoknya, walau dalam fanfic, aku usahakan supaya tetap in-character. Konomi-sensei, boleh nggak Tezu/Fuji dibawa pulang? I want to make them mine! -dodge rotten tomatoes-

**Summary **: Tak semua hal di masa lalu hilang digerus waktu. Beberapa kembali muncul menghantui dalam wujud tak terduga. Hanya ada 2 pilihan: hadapi atau lari.

**Disclaimer **: Prince of Tennis is the property of Takeshi Konomi. Me no ownie, me no richie. So is **The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho**. Thanks banget buat semua yang udah terus setia ngikutin fic ini. Sambutan buat chapter 4 ternyata ok. Yay! Oiya, senang banget bisa dapet lagu **Koko de Bokura wo Deaetteshimatta** , duet Fuji dan Tezuka (Kaida Yuki ft. Ryoutaro Okiayu) hehehe-thanks ya Yura-san buat link-nya yang sangat berguna...lagunya top! -sibuk ngebayangin gimana kalo Fuji nyanyi bareng Tezuka- hahaha-maaf, rada terobsesi nih-. Suara Kaida Yuki bagus , as always, and nice idea to pair her with Okiayu-sama's voice -nyaris meleleh denger suara mereka berdua pas lagi nulis fic ini-.

Buat yang udah review, nih dia reply-nya:

**Nasuma Takashi**: Sankyuu udah baca The Photograph. Gomen ya di chapter 4, saya salah nulis nama kamu di daftar yang udah review, don't be mad at me, nya? Hehe..now I've made it up! Scene Eiji di chapter ini semoga bisa buat kamu senang, ya...

**Epitsu Onna**: Haha, saya juga nggak rela kalo Fuji harus menderita, tapi seperti kata **C.S Lewis: Pengalaman, guru yang paling brutal. Namun kita belajar, benar-benar belajar dari pengalaman**. Jadi, Fuji dan Tezuka nggak akan menderita sia-sia, believe me! Mereka akan belajar dari sana.

**isumi 'kivic'**: Hahaha, maaf, maaf, ngegantung ya? Soal kawaiiness, jangan khawatir. Saya cinta banget sama TezuFuji dan nggak lengkap tanpa sesuatu yang kawaii, kan? Kali ini, Tezuka harus ngaku kalo dia merasa nggak tenang dengan absennya Fuji. Anak-anak reguler juga bakal gitu, kok. Trus, kamu suka SanaYuki ya? Sama, kalo gitu. But TezuFuji is still my number 1, forever.

**pratz**: Haha..saya nggak jahat sama Fuji, kok. Cuma agak _mempermainkan_ dia aja, haha. Lagian, Tezuka juga bakal merasakan "sesuatu" setelah tahu alasan dibalik semua ini. Hmm...soal buku pratz-san, menurut saya itu hebat, kok, bisa nulis dan diterbitkan juga. Ntar kalo ke Gramedia saya cari lagi. Penasaran soalnya -wink-.

**kampretusvalamiae**: Jadi melenceng, yah? Sebenarnya, tema-tema awal udah saya perkenalkan: foto (chapter 1), rasa kehilangan (chapter 2), dan sejarah (chapter 3). Nah, di chapter berikutnya bakal makin jelas deh apa hubungan ketiganya.

Hehe...Di chapter 5 kalian bisa bernapas lega sebentar, sambil merenung ke masa lalu. Trus, review juga ditunggu lho! Nah, silakan nikmati chapter 5 ini. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Foto dan Memori**

Tezuka menatap halaman buku yang sejak tadi tak juga dibaliknya. Konsentrasi yang biasanya selalu hadir kini menguap entah ke mana. Rasanya kepenatan mengukung kamar tempatnya berada.

"Kunimitsu,"panggil Ayana ceria dari bawah tangga. "Turunlah, sudah waktunya makan malam."

Tezuka menutup buku teks Fisika yang sedang dibacanya. Dia bangkit dari kursi, dan menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan. Sambil menuruni tangga, terdengar kakeknya sedang bercakap-cakap serius dengan seseorang di telepon, sesekali menimpali,"_Ya. Benarkah? Kalau begitu, seperti kasus 20 tahun yang lalu...hanya saja belum tentu kali ini akan sama persis. Apa? Sudah jatuh korban_?"

Mungkin kasus baru di kepolisian lagi, pikirnya. Kakeknya masih aktif mengajar judo di kepolisian, walau tak lagi dalam usia muda seperti dulu yang masih memungkinkannya mengusut kasus. Namun kewaspadaan, ketahanan fisik dan sikap tegas dari dirinya sewaktu masih bertugas sebagai polisi tetap tidak berubah. Salah satu dari sekian hal yang ditransfer dengan sempurna ke dalam kepribadian Tezuka.

Senyum lembut Ayana menyambutnya di meja makan. Ayahnya berkata,"Kunimitsu...senang sekali kita semua bisa makan malam bersama. Bagaimana sekolahmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Baik,"sahut Tezuka singkat, lalu duduk.

"Sempurna seperti yang pantas diharapkan seorang ayah terhadap putranya,"balas Ayana bangga, memandang Tezuka dengan sayang. "Ah, Otou-san, mari bergabung, makan malam sudah siap,"sambut Ayana pada Kunikazu yang baru selesai menerima telepon.

"Terima kasih. Wah, semuanya berkumpul,"ucapnya, mengambil tempat di sebelah Tezuka. Mereka berempat menikmati makan malam dengan nikmat. Atau begitulah kelihatannya. Tezuka tampak seperti biasanya, tapi sejak tadi dia gelisah. Begitu semuanya selesai, Tezuka bergegas membereskan mangkok dan sumpitnya. Dia menuju konter dapur. Semua peralatan dicucinya sampai bersih.

Sekembalinya dari sana, ayah dan ibunya sedang terlibat suatu pembicaraan serius dengan kakeknya. Memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar, dia menjatuhkan diri di sofa ruang tamu, dalam diam bergabung dengan diskusi keluarga.

"Astaga, itu kejam sekali,"sergah Ayana khawatir. "Bagaimana hal itu bisa terulang lagi, kalau memang seperti kasus yang pernah Otou-san tangani sebelumnya?"

"Dia belum memberitahuku detilnya. Tapi, tidak salah lagi. Sudah terjadi berulang kali, dan yang terjadi kemarin malam adalah yang ketiga. Pasti orang yang sama┘atau paling tidak, orang dengan obsesi keji yang sama,"balas Kunikazu serius. Kedua alisnya yang sudah memutih bertaut.

"Dan kali ini, terjadi pada siapa?"tanya Kuniharu ingin tahu.

"Sepasang suami istri...untung saja ketiga anak mereka tidak ikut dalam mobil yang sama, sehingga sekarang ketiganya masih dalam penjagaan. Yamazaki-san memberitahuku kalau pasangan suami istri Fuji sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit dan kasusnya sedang diusut."

Kegelisahan yang tadi menyelinap samar di hati Tezuka kini muncul ke permukaan.

"Keluarga Fuji?"sambungnya tiba-tiba. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Tapi, masa keluarga Fuji yang itu? Semoga bukan...

"Ya, keluarga Fuji,"tegas Kunikazu, memandang heran cucunya. "Ada apa, Kunimitsu? Apa kedengarannya seperti orang yang kau kenal?"selidiknya.

"Ya,"jawab Tezuka kaku, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Kalau memang benar yang dimaksud adalah keluarga Fuji┘kalau memang hal itulah yang sejak tadi menyebabkan perasaannya tak menentu karena tak ada setitik kabar pun dari Fuji┘dia harus memastikannya. Tidak bisa tidak.

Tezuka bangkit dari sofa dengan cepat, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan detak jantung yang berdentam-dentam. Dia menyambar jaket, dompet dan ponselnya, lalu turun. Ibu, ayah dan kakeknya menatap heran. Belum pernah mereka lihat Tezuka begitu buru-buru di waktu seperti ini.

"Otou-san, okaa-san, ojii-san...aku mau keluar sebentar,"ucapnya.

"Kunimitsu, ada apa? Kau kelihatan pucat,"kata Ayana cemas.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, okaa-san. Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan sekarang. Ini soal...Fuji. Semua yang kakek katakan entah kenapa terasa bukan seperti kebetulan. Aku mau jenguk dia sebentar."

Kakeknya mengangguk paham. "Khawatir dengan dugaanmu?"tebaknya tanpa meleset. Tezuka seperti merasakan kakek sedang meraba pikirannya. Dia mengangguk.

Kunikazu Tezuka cuma memandangnya sekilas, lalu berkata,"Pergilah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

* * *

Yumiko memegang setir dengan mantap. Kakinya menginjak pedal gas perlahan, mengemudikan sebuah sedan keluar dari pekarangan rumah keluarganya. Dia baru saja mengambil beberapa barang yang diperlukan, termasuk perlengkapan sekolah Fuji, tak ketinggalan set perlengkapan tennis. Fuji ngotot ingin menjaga kedua orangtuanya sampai pagi, kalau perlu berangkat ke Seigaku langsung dari rumah sakit saja. Awalnya Yumiko tidak setuju adiknya memaksakan diri, apalagi Yuuta sudah harus kembali ke asrama, namun Fuji tak mudah ditundukkan, apalagi dalam situasi begini. Yumiko pun menyerah.

Tiba-tiba sesosok tinggi melintas cepat di depan mobil. Yumiko menginjak rem mendadak, lalu turun dengan terburu-buru untuk minta maaf karena orang itu nyaris terserempet.

"Tezuka-kun!"katanya kaget, menghempaskan pintu mobil, menyongsong Tezuka. "Maaf, ya! Kau tidak terluka, kan?"

"Tidak apa, Yumiko-san,"balas Tezuka, agak terengah karena berlari secepat yang dia bisa dari halte bus menuju kediaman Fuji.

"Anu...aku,"katanya terbata,"Aku mencari Fuji. Dia tak datang latihan, juga tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Dia tidak memberitahu siapa pun, bahkan pada pihak sekolah. Makanya aku--"

"Ah, soal itu,"potong Yumiko,"Memang begitu. Dia bersikeras tak ingin memberitahu siapa pun. Orangtua kami kecelakaan kemarin malam. Sekarang Shusuke sedang berjaga di rumah sakit. Semenjak itu, dia tak tidur sedikit pun,"sambung Yumiko sedih. Tezuka bisa melihat kelelahan tergurat di sekeliling matanya. Jadi yang dimaksud kakek memang mereka, pikir Tezuka, hatinya mencelos mendengar kabar buruk itu.

"Aku turut menyesal, Yumiko-san. Boleh aku ikut menjenguk mereka?"

"Terima kasih atas simpatinya,"balas Yumiko. "Tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa menemui Shusuke di sana. Dia berubah, agak sedikit aneh...padahal kondisi orangtua kami sudah melewati masa kritis. Tapi dia tak mau membicarakannya. Mungkin kau bisa menolongnya, Tezuka-kun?"

"Akan kucoba,"sambut Tezuka segera. "Kalau Yumiko-san tidak keberatan akan kedatanganku."

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo,"ajak Yumiko, sedikit lebih ceria karena berharap kedatangan Tezuka bisa menghibur adiknya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil, bergegas melaju pergi, meninggalkan kepulan asap knalpot yang membayang di udara malam.

* * *

Kepala Fuji terkulai di sofa, tertidur pulas. Teror jelas masih menyelimutinya. Bahkan raut wajah yang selalu tenang itu pun kini dibayangi kegelisahan dalam tidurnya. Dua tempat tidur ditempatkan di antara sofa berwarna krem. Kedua orangtua Fuji terbaring disana, napas mereka berhembus teratur, walaupun kondisi yang terlihat pasti membuat siapa pun berjengit ketakutan, menyadari begitu cepat kematian bisa merenggut napas bila waktunya tiba.

Keadaan seperti itulah yang terlihat di detik pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di kamar VIP yang mereka tempati. Hati Tezuka miris melihatnya. Dia ingat betapa baiknya Tuan dan Nyonya Fuji manakala Tezuka datang berkunjung, meskipun cuma untuk hal yang kelihatan sepele; seperti belajar bersama atau mengembalikan buku yang entah bagaimana bisa ketinggalan di loker ruang klub.

Tezuka berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur di mana keduanya terbaring tak berdaya dengan tubuh dihunjam selang-selang dan kabel infus. Bekas terbentur berbentuk memar biru lebam terlihat jelas di pipi Yoshiko Fuji. Tak terhitung lagi bekas jahitan di sekitar wajah dan lengan mereka.

Si pelaku benar-benar kejam, pikirnya marah. Kejadian ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, kalau menurut perkataan ojii-san tadi. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini? Dan untuk apa? Kalau terus begini, bukan keluarga Fuji saja yang terancam...kejahatan berantai seperti ini harus bisa diusut secepatnya.

"Kelihatannya Shusuke sudah tidur,"ucap Yumiko pelan. "Tezuka-kun, aku keluar sebentar, ya. Shusuke belum makan apa pun sejak pagi. Aku ingin mencari sesuatu untuknya."

"Baiklah. Saya akan menjaga mereka sambil menunggu Yumiko-san kembali, jangan khawatir."

"Terima kasih.,"Yumiko berbalik pergi.

Pintu ditutup dengan bunyi 'klik' pelan. Tezuka duduk di sofa, berhati-hati agar tak membuat Fuji terbangun. Sebuah novel terbuka di pangkuannya. Tezuka mengambilnya. Senyum tipis tergurat di wajahnya saat melihat judul novel itu: The Alchemist karya Paulo Coelho. Tezuka sudah membacanya dan dia kagum bagaimana pencarian jati diri membuat si tokoh utama untuk memahami Bahasa Dunia yang paling universal: rasa cinta. Kelihatannya Fuji pun menyadari hal yang sama.

Untuk beberapa waktu Tezuka begitu tenggelam dalam novel yang kini dibacanya ulang hingga tak menyadari gerakan di sampingnya.

"Tezuka?"kata Fuji dengan suara serak.

Tezuka mengangkat mata dari novel yang ditekuninya. Raut wajah Fuji yang lelah tertatap olehnya. Matanya agak merah dan berair. "Fuji, kau sudah bangun,"katanya lega. "Aku datang menjenguk orangtuamu. Semua khawatir karena tak ada kabar apa pun darimu."

"Astaga, benar juga. Benar-benar kacau. Bukan, maksudku,"ralat Fuji,"Kau tidak usah bilang apa pun pada yang lain. Aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir hanya gara-gara ini,"kata Fuji sambil menunduk, matanya menghindari tatapan tajam Tezuka yang biasanya tak pernah takut dilihatnya. Hal ini malah justru membuat Tezuka makin cemas.

"Tak mau membuat khawatir?"sergah Tezuka. "Wajar saja kan untuk khawatir! Siapa yang tidak hancur kalau ditimpa musibah seperti ini? Karena itulah kita semua harus bersatu menanggungnya. Kau dan kami. Kau tidak menghadapi ini sendirian, Fuji."

"Kata siapa?"balas Fuji berang, kepalanya kembali terangkat. Mata biru lautnya menatap Tezuka. "Kau tidak tahu masalahnya. Dan aku tak mau membuat khawatir tim, dari dulu aku sudah bilang begitu, kan? Kalau ada suatu masalah yang bisa mengganggu, aku tak keberatan dikeluarkan,"seraya mengatakan itu, Fuji bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan melintasi ruangan, sampai akhirnya berhenti di dekat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar.

Tezuka mengikutinya. Fuji masih bergeming, tidak mengatakan apapun. Tezuka tetap tak menyerah. Dia meraih kedua tangan Fuji, dengan lembut menyelimutinya di balik lindungan jari-jari panjang dan kokoh miliknya.

"Bukan masalah yang seperti itu, Fuji. Semua pasti ingin membantumu, kau harus tahu itu. Aku ingin membantumu. Dan kalau kau beranggapan aku tak tahu apa pun, kau salah. Aku justru datang ke sini setelah ojii-san menerima informasi dari pihak kepolisian. Kasus ini tidak hanya terjadi secara berantai saat ini, 20 tahun yang lalu pun pernah ada kejadian yang sama,"Tezuka melepaskan genggamannya.

Fuji terdiam. Setelah keheningan yang menyesakkan, dia berkata tak percaya,"Jadi...kasus seperti ini pun pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" Tiba-tiba perasaan dingin menyusup ke bawah kulitnya. Fuji menggigil. Dia merasa takut. Takut akan kehilangan keluarganya. Takut akan semua yang kebusukan yang berpusar tak terkendali di sekelilingnya. Rasanya sungguh tak tertahankan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"bisiknya lirih, bukan pada Tezuka, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tezuka bisa merasakan derai napas Fuji yang sekarang berhembus pendek-pendek, wajahnya memucat.

"Fuji...,"Tezuka tak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk dikatakan; keadaan Fuji yang sedang kalut membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Maka dia menggenggam erat kedua bahu Fuji, mencoba menguatkannya. ⌠Begini saja, untuk sekarang kau jangan memikirkan hal yang terlalu membebani pikiran. Itu bisa berpengaruh pada kesehatan. Bukankah kau ingin menjaga orangtuamu? Karena itu, kau harus kuat demi mereka berdua,"putus Tezuka.

Ingin rasanya Fuji melepaskan semua ketakutannya di hadapan Tezuka sekarang. Seolah ada kecenderungan dalam dirinya untuk bersandar pada Tezuka, karena dia tahu, sosok itu selalu membawa harapan...bahkan untuk saat-saat dia merasa tak bisa terpuruk lebih dalam lagi.

"Terima kasih,"Fuji menatap Tezuka lembut,"Aku sungguh minta maaf karena berkata kasar padamu tadi."Tezuka menggeleng. Baginya, Fuji yang biasa sudah cukup.

"Tak apa. Wajar, kau sedang kalut. Aku cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Besok pagi tunggu aku di depan rumah sakit. Kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama." Sebisa mungkin, Fuji harus dicegah melakukan sesuatu sendirian. Bahaya setiap saat mengintainya, dan Tezuka tak mau mengambil resiko itu. Merasakan kehilangan bukan jalan yang ingin dia tempuh.

Tak disangka, senyum Fuji yang sempat hilang merekah.

"Ah, kau benar-benar punya cara yang unik untuk menunjukkan kalau kau peduli."

* * *

Jam dinding sudah berdentang 12 kali. Nyaris semua lampu sudah dipadamkan. Kediaman Tezuka sunyi senyap. Hanya ada satu ruangan yang masih diterangi cahaya lampu. Ruangan di mana Kunikazu Tezuka biasa duduk membaca buku-buku hukum dan filsafat sambil menikmati keheningan. Entah kenapa, keheningan yang ada justru menyiksa.

Kunikazu menghela napas, berat. Berita yang disampaikan cucunya sepulang dari rumah sakit sungguh mengejutkan. Setelah sekian tahun hidup dalam ketenangan, ternyata bayangan masa lalu masih menguntitnya hingga saat ini. Kekhawatiran yang terlintas terbukti benar, sekali lagi.

Bukannya dia tak ingat akan kasus yang terjadi 20 tahun lalu. Sungguh, mungkin itu salah satu kasus yang paling membekas baginya selama bertahun-tahun mengabdi di kepolisian. Sekaligus menjadi trauma yang tak ingin dia ungkit-ungkit lagi, karena menyangkut nyawa orang-orang tak bersalah yang menjadi taruhan. Peristiwa yang membuatnya berada di puncak karier di jejeran kepolisian, walau harus dibayar mahal dengan hilangnya sahabat berhati bersih yang dulu pernah ada dalam diri seseorang.

Kunikazu tak pernah membanggakan pencapaian dalam kasus ini, yang dipandang lewat kacamata orang lain sebagai suatu keberhasilan. Kebenaran harus dibayar mahal saat itu. Tak pernah diceritakannya hal ini pada siapa pun, kecuali pada Yamazaki yang waktu itu berperan sebagai partnernya dalam mengusut kasus ini. Kunikazu mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian dengan tenang tak lama setelah si pelaku diadili. Yoru Hirano dijatuhi hukuman seumur hidup karena merencanakan dan melakukan pembunuhan berantai dengan modus tabrak lari, persis seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Kunikazu cuma bisa melihat dengan hati perih ketika sahabat yang dulu dikenalnya kini dipenuhi kemarahan terpendam yang memicu keinginan membunuh, mendekam di balik terali penjara. Tak lama setelah itu, si pelaku bunuh diri dengan meminum racun. Keluarganya menghilang entah kemana, membawa kabur semua kenangan yang kini hanya jadi sesuatu yang samar-samar. Mereka berdua sudah terpisah bertahun-tahun semenjak masing-masing menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Terbukti, jalan hidup yang dipilih oleh Hirano adalah jalan yang gelap, di mana moral ada di urutan kedua.

Dia tak pernah tahu kenapa sahabatnya bisa tersesat begitu jauh. Kalau pun dia tahu, akankah keadaan bisa berubah?

Dia tak pernah mengerti kenapa nurani manusia bisa begitu tumpul hingga tega merenggut nyawa manusia lain.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang luput dari perhatian Kunikazu tentang Yoru Hirano saat itu.

Hirano menyimpan dendam. Dendam karena memiliki rasa kehilangan. Kemarahan mengubah dendam yang tadinya terpendam menjadi ambisi yang harus diwujudkan, bagaimana pun caranya.

Ambisi itu digagalkan oleh seorang informan sekaligus wartawan sebuah surat kabar, Seishiro Fuji, yang berhasil menemukan bukti-bukti konkrit untuk menjerat Hirano. Beberapa momen krusial berhasil diabadikan lewat foto-foto yang diambilnya secara tidak sengaja, namun pada waktu yang tepat. Hal itu menghancurkan rencana kejahatan yang tampak sudah sempurna, memberi kesempatan pada Kunikazu dan Yamazaki untuk beraksi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk meringkus Hirano dan gerombolan pengedar narkoba yang bekerja di bawah komandonya.

Tapi, tetap saja semuanya berakhir tragis. Kunikazu tidak berhasil menyelamatkan hati sahabatnya sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhir. Dia tak berhasil membuat Yoru Hirano melihat cahaya dunia. Sampai sekarang, Kunikazu masih menganggap itulah kegagalan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kali ini, Kunikazu tidak ingin hal yang lebih mengerikan terjadi. Dia memang tak lagi bertugas sebagai polisi, namun dia ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan apa yang tersisa.

Sebelum sejarah terulang kembali.

* * *

Oishi melirik Eiji dari sudut matanya.

Mereka berdua menuju ruangan klub tennis, melewati sekelompok murid anggota klub basket yang sedang latihan pagi.

Partner double-nya hampir tak memperhatikan ke mana langkah kaki membawanya. Oishi maklum, walau dalam hati dia diam-diam khawatir.

Semalam, dengan panik Eiji menelepon Oishi, cemas karena Fuji tak membalas satu pun telepon atau sms. Eiji juga menyesali dirinya yang mendapatkan tugas essai tambahan dari Ichimura-sensei karena melamun di jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Oishi datang membantu sebisanya, lalu pulang setelah meyakinkan Eiji kalau Fuji pasti datang ke sekolah hari ini.

Eiji yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya tidak melihat bola basket meluncur cepat di udara, menuju ke arahnya.

"Nya, Oishi,"dia memulai,"Ada yang ingin ku--"

Detik berikutnya yang dia tahu, Oishi berteriak memperingatkan,"Eiji, awas!"

"Nya?"

**BUKK!**

Bola basket menghantam lengan Oishi dengan satu hentakan keras. Rupanya Oishi mencoba memblokir lemparan tadi sebelum mengenai Eiji. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang anggota klub berlari ke arah mereka sambil berkata,"Maaf, maaf, kau tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Nih, lain kali hati-hati,"balas Oishi memperingatkan. Cowok itu membungkuk singkat, lalu pergi.

"Oishi! Nya, yang tadi terima kasih ya,"ucap Eiji tulus. Dia mengisyaratkan supaya Oishi duduk dulu di bangku dekat deretan air kran air bersih siap minum. Selembar handuk bersih dibasahinya dengan air untuk membersihkan luka. ⌠Mana, mana? Lengannya nggak apa-apa, kan? Nggak luka?"Eiji sibuk mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya. Bekas lecet yang agak memerah terlihat di punggung tangan Oishi.

"Sudah, cuma lecet sedikit, nanti juga sembuh kalau di--"

"Jangan...nggak bisa begitu, nya. Oishi jadi begini kan gara-gara aku,"Eiji bersikeras. Dia mengusap bagian yang sakit dengan handuk, lalu bergumam,"Maaf, Oishi."

Oishi cuma bisa memperhatikan Eiji yang masih sibuk merawat luka gores kecil seperti itu. Eiji memang polos dan agak kekanakan, namun Oishi merasa justru hal itulah yang menjadi ciri khas sekaligus alasan kenapa orang-orang menyayanginya. Saat senang, marah, sedih atau pun gundah selalu ditunjukkannya dalam ekspresi yang sebenar-benarnya. Bisa dibilang, hal itu salah satu kharisma yang mungkin tidak disadari Eiji. Semua orang menerima dirinya yang selalu apa adanya.

Dengan perasaan geli, Oishi mengacak-ngacak rambut merah Eiji, senyumnya mengembang,"Hei, Eiji, lihat ke arah gerbang. Hari ini bakal jadi harimu yang biasa." Eiji mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah gerbang. Matanya berbinar.

Fuji sedang berjalan dengan Tezuka di sisinya. Tezuka mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Fuji tertawa kecil. Pun, tanpa ditahan-tahan, senyum Tezuka juga tergurat tipis.

Refleks, Eiji menarik Oishi ke arah mereka. Di detik terakhir, Eiji melakukan lompatan akrobatiknya dengan lincah diiringi seruan kagum beberapa orang yang terpukau. Tubuh lenturnya melengkung dengan luwes di udara. Dia mendarat tepat di hadapan Fuji, senang luar biasa.

"Ohayou, Fujiko-chan!"

"Ohayou, Eiji,"sapa Fuji cerah seperti biasa, menyebabkan Eiji langsung merangkulnya saat itu juga.

"Senang kau kembali!"katanya ceria setelah melepaskan Fuji. "Ne, Tezuka?"

Tezuka cuma merespon dengan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Fuji kembali, dan semuanya kembali normal,"jawabnya, tepat sasaran.

"Hahaha, Eiji, aku kan nggak pergi kemana-mana,"balas Fuji terkekeh, masih takjub akan sambutan Eiji yang tak terduga. "Ne, Oishi?"

Oishi cuma mengangguk kalem.

"AAAH! Minggir, minggir, minggir!" suara pekikan panik menyela percakapan mereka. Momo sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat dari seberang jalan menuju gerbang masuk. Ryoma membonceng di belakangnya, berkata tak sabar,"Momo-senpai, jangan terlalu kencang, bahaya! Kita kan nggak terlambat datang buat latihan pagi. Aduh!"Ryoma berseru kesakitan ketika dahinya membentur punggung Momo yang mengerem mendadak.

"Aku kan sudah bilang hati-hati!"sungutnya kesal.

Kaido dan Inui berlari menyusul mereka. Napas Kaido tetap stabil sementara Inui menghitung kecepatannya,"Bagus, Kaido. Meningkat 22,5 persen dibanding hari kemarin." Momo menghentikan laju sepedanya tepat di hadapan senpai-senpainya. "Ah, Tezuka-buchou, senpai-tachi!"Momo berseru riang,"Ohayou!"

Ryoma menggumamkan sapaan seperti biasa, lalu menuju ruangan klub diikuti Momo, setengah panik karena menyangka Ryoma kesal disebabkan kejadian tadi.

"Hoi, Echizen, yang tadi maaf deh. Gimana kalau nanti sehabis latihan kita makan burger? Aku yang traktir, kok! Ya?"

"Che,"Ryoma terus berjalan,"Benar, ya?"

Momo mengangguk lega. Dia menyeret Ryoma sambil berseru semangat,"Yosh! Ayo kita latihan dengan semangat!"

Fuji tersenyum melihatnya. Senang kembali ke sini, pikirnya.

"Tezuka, soal masalahku...jangan diberitahu dulu pada mereka, ya?"pinta Fuji pelan. Tezuka memandangnya ingin tahu. Fuji menjawabnya dengan tenang,"Jangan sampai kedamaian di klub juga hilang."

Tezuka mengerti Fuji bermaksud baik, tapi tetap saja dia khawatir. "Mulai sekarang, jangan pergi kemana pun sendiri."

"Saa...tentu saja tidak,"bantahnya,"Karena kau ada."

Perasaan hangat merayap ke dalam hati Tezuka saat mendengarnya. Berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, Tezuka berkata,"Ayo, latihan pagi segera dimulai."

Fuji yang sudah mengerti maksudnya, berjalan mengikuti di sisi Tezuka.

* * *

"Tezuka-san, silahkan duduk." Inspektur Yamazaki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sungguh kebetulan, pikirnya. Sesosok pria tua yang berdiri di hadapannya masih memancarkan aura kuat yang sama. Tubuhnya tetap tegak menantang usia, ketajaman dan kewaspadaan dari sorot matanya tidak berubah sedikit pun, persis seperti dua puluh tahun lalu ketika mereka bahu membahu memecahkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan berantai dan meringkus sindikat besar narkoba. Suara yang dalam dan berwibawa itu pun masih menyiratkan kehendak sekuat baja.

"Yamazaki, aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tentang kasus tabrak lari yang kau laporkan kemarin malam. Rasanya, dia seperti hadir kembali. Kita harus berbuat sesuatu."

"Tezuka-san, Anda juga merasa begitu? Tapi, bukti belum bisa memastikan kecurigaan kita. Lagipula, dia sudah tidak ada≈Anda juga melihatnya langsung, bukan, ketika tubuhnya dibawa keluar dari sel--"

"Aku tahu,"potong Kunikazu tak sabar,"Justru karena itu, kita perlu mengumpulkan data sebanyak mungkin, dari hal-hal remeh sekalipun. Pelakunya jelas mewarisi kekejian yang sama. Kita harus mengintrogasi korban dan keluarga yang bersangkutan."

"Bila Tezuka-san sudi membantuku seperti dulu, merupakan kehormatan bagiku. Korban pertama dan kedua tidak seberuntung yang Anda kira. Keluarga korban lebih parah. Tak seorang pun tersisa dari mereka, sepotong jari pun tidak."

Alis Kunikazu bertaut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Korban pertama dan kedua tewas di tempat. Seluruh keluarga mereka terbakar habis, tengah malam ketika tabrak lari itu terjadi. Sumbernya diperkirakan dari pipa gas yang bocor. Penyelidikan berada di bayang-bayang kekaburan karena itu. Kejahatan yang begitu rapi, seperti menggerakkan seutas benang tak terlihat."

Inspektur Yamazaki membenamkan dirinya di kursi.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertemu dengan keluarga korban yang masih hidup."

"Baiklah, nanti aku juga akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempat mereka dirawat. Beberapa anak buah andalanku dari Divisi Investigsi juga akan ikut bersama kita."

"Bagus. Korban ketiga, kalau tidak salah keluarga Fuji?"Kunikazu memastikan.

"Ya. Sepasang suami istri dan 3 anak mereka yang manis. Oh, Anda pasti merasa tak asing bertemu mereka."

"Tak asing? Kenapa?"

"Karena seorang teman lama membutuhkan pertolongan kita,"balas Inspektur Yamazaki sederhana.

* * *

Author's note: Yo! Akhirnya...chapter 5 selesai! Gimana? Sengaja aku upload lebih cepat karena ceritanya udah mulai memasuki inti kejahatan yang sebenarnya. Awalnya, chapter ini mau di-update tanggal 15 Maret kemarin, tapi seharian error trus, jadi batal, deh. Tapi ada hikmahya juga, soalnya setelah aku baca ulang, ada suatu kesalahan yang amat, sangat memalukan (huhuhu...) jadi aku tulis ulang lagi, deh.

Karena minggu depan ulangan udah dimulai, aku harap chapter 5 nggak tertunda terlalu lama (seperti chapter 4 yang tertunda 3 minggu). Aku juga berharap kalian udah mulai mendapat gambaran tentang siapa yang kira-kira pelaku dibalik semua kasus ini. Atau ada yang penasaran tentang Seishiro Fuji? Well, just wait and see about it in the next chapter! Thanks buat semua support dan dukungannya selama ini, sehingga The Photograph bisa berjalan sampai sekarang. Review diharapkan lho, apapun yang kurang atau mengganjal, silahkan tulis di review, ya.

Kita bakal ketemu lagi di chapter 6 yang, penuh tension! Ja matta ne!


	6. Refleksi

**The Photograph**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang semenjak pertama kali ngebaca Prince of Tennis langsung totally devoted to Tezu/Fuji. Don't blame me; blame Konomi-sensei's artwork and characterization! Hehe...kidding...

**Pairing**: Tezuka/Fuji...what can I say? I truly love them to be together! Pokoknya, walau dalam fanfic, aku usahakan supaya tetap in-character. Konomi-sensei, boleh nggak Tezu/Fuji dibawa pulang? I want to make them mine!! (dodge rotten tomatoes)

**Summary**: Sebagian dari masa kini adalah refleksi dari masa lalu.

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis is the property of Takeshi Konomi. Me no ownie, me no richie. Thanks banget buat semua yang udah terus setia ngikutin fic ini. Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter 5? Ok, on with the reviews:

**Nasuma Takashi**: Hoho...sankyuu buat reviewnya. Saya senang kamu suka dengan karakter Tezuka dan Kunikazu-jiisan di fic ini. Tunggu aja deh, di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih banyak implikasi betapa kuatnya hubungan kakek dan cucu ini. Hah, mereka tuh benar-benar tokoh yang saya sayang, hehe...

**Epitsu Onna**: Nggak sempat baca? Lagi sibuk ya? Apa pun itu, semoga cepat selesai, ya. Yes, I read CS. Lewis's Narnia. They are awesome...novel **The Alchemist** yang saya tulis di chapter 5 pun strongly recommended buat dibaca. Filosofis dan dalam, dan love storynya itu lho..keren banget! Makanya saya buat Tezuka dan Fuji baca novel itu, heh...kalo kamu udah baca, kita diskusi ya?

**isumi 'kivic'**: Hehe...suka sama adegan di rumah sakit ya? Sebenarnya waktu nulis adegan itu saya udah ngebayangin scene yang lebih "parah" tapi nggak jadi, takut yang baca bakal ngamuk. And you love Kunikazu too? I do, personally. Saya sempat takut kalau cara nulis saya menghancurkan imejnya. Syukurlah, semua lancar aja. Soal antagonisnya? Mari kita tanya Fuji:  
"Saa...who knows?"sok misterius- khekeke...just wait! We're about to reach him! Gomen kalo chapter ini di-upload agak lama, saya masih berduka karena hilangnya flashdisk yang sampe sekarang belum ketemu...semoga bisa balik lagi, huhu. Stres rasanya, kayak kehilangan satu orang sahabat (kok, saya malah curhat?).

**Hans**: Hey, nggak nyangka Han juga sempet ngebaca fic ini. Anyway, thanks for the time. Percaya deh, fandom Tenipuri penuh keceriaan dan kegilaan yang khas, hehe...see ya!

Di chapter ini, kalian bisa tahu lebih detil soal kasus yang terjadi, dan saya juga memperkenalkan 2 bintang tamu fic ini, supaya serunya makin nambah, hehe. Kritik dan saran ditunggu lho lewat review!

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Refleksi**

Latihan hari ini berjalan nyaris seperti biasa, hanya saja ketegangan langsung merebak setelah Tezuka menegaskan akan menghukum siapa saja yang bertanya soal Fuji.

Awalnya semua anggota reguler tak putus-putusnya bertanya alasan kenapa Fuji bolos sekolah dan tidak datang latihan. Saat Ryoma, Momo, Kaido danTaka-san sedang latih tanding di lapangan, sebagian anggota reguler berkumpul menonton mereka, sambil menanyai Fuji tentang hal yang sama berulang kali.

Fuji cuma menjawab,"Aku keasyikan menengok Yuuta di asrama, lalu kami jalan-jalan sampai lupa waktu--memangnya salah? Aku kakaknya, kan?"

Hal itu langsung diprotes Eiji,"Tapi, Fujiko-chan, kemarin itu bukan hari libur asrama, kan? Lagipula, memangnya manajer St.Rudolph, Mizuki, mengizinkan? Dia tipe manajer yang suka memforsir tenaga para anggotanya untuk berlatih, kau tahu kan..."

"Saa...manajer atau apa, tetap saja yang lebih berhak punya waktu bersama itu Yuuta dan aku, bukan Mituli atau orang lain,"balas Fuji santai, mengencangkan senar raketnya.

"Eiji benar, Fuji. Kemungkinannya cuma 10 kalau memang itu terjadi,"sela Inui. "Lagipula, berdasarkan pengamatanku, hari ini performamu turun menjadi 70, belum lagi wajah yang agak sedikit pucat, napas yang lebih pendek, kelopak mata yang nampak berat dan mata yang merah dan berair; dengan kata lain, gejala kurang tidur. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu berat sampai menunjukkan gejala seperti ini?"cecar Inui menyelidik. "Ah, yang jelas ini bukan karena jalan-jalan, menurutku. Asal kau tahu saja, kurang tidur bisa menambah tingkat stress, menurunkan daya ingat dan membuat mood lebih buruk, sebaiknya jangan diulangi."

"Bukan,"jelas Fuji jengah,"Inui, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Oishi rupanya menampakkan rasa cemas yang sama,"Tak seperti Fuji yang biasanya. Ehm, kalau ada masalah, kau bisa selalu datang padaku."

Suara Tezuka mengakhiri perdebatan itu. "Tidak ada percakapan yang tidak perlu saat latihan. Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, kembali ke lapangan sekarang juga, giliran kalian sebentar lagi. Fuji, kau juga, dan hindari hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan tennis agar konsentrasi tidak terpecah."

"Baik,"jawab Fuji singkat berbalik. Dalam hati dia berterima kasih karena perintah itu membuatnya terhindar dari lebih banyak cecaran penasaran anggota tim lain.

Tezuka berbalik ke arah lapangan C dan D, dimana kelas 2 sedang berlatih. Oishi menyusulnya.

"Tezuka, yang tadi agak keterlaluan, tahu. Inui benar dengan memperhatikan Fuji yang agak kelelahan hari ini,"tegur Oishi, mengerutkan dahi. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Cuma kau yang datang bersamanya ke sekolah hari ini, pasti kau tahu sesuatu."

Tezuka cuma merespon dengan menautkan alisnya dan berkata,"Oishi, 20 kali keliling lapangan. Sekarang."

"Ba...hei! Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Nya! Tezuka-buchou, Oishi cuma bertanya, kan? Sebagai sahabat Fuji, aku juga khawatir,"bela Eiji, merengut. "Memangnya kami tidak boleh tahu?"

"Kikumaru, 20 kali keliling lapangan. Dan jangan tanya apapun lagi,"balas Tezuka tegas.

"Nya? Hei, apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"protes Eiji tak mengerti, yang ditanggapi Tezuka dengan tatapan tajam. Oishi menarik lengan jaket Eiji,"Sudahlah. Ayo,"ajaknya, namun Oishi melemparkan pandangan kecewa pada Tezuka.

"Tampaknya yang moodnya buruk itu Tezuka deh, bukan Fuji,"gumam Eiji pada Oishi selagi mereka berlari. "Tidak ada yang mau buka mulut. Ne, Oishi...apa aku belum cukup untuk jadi sahabat yang baik buat Fuji, ya? Sampai-sampai dia harus menghindar begini?"

"Itu tidak benar. Jangan bebani dirimu, Eiji,"jawab Oishi sama bingungnya. Sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi, tapi dia tak tahu apa itu. Sejujurnya, dia pun tak mengerti akan dua orang yang kini terus tenggelam dalam diam: Tezuka dan Fuji.

"Kami-sama,"ucap Oishi dalam hati,"Bantu kami untuk mengerti."

* * *

Senja sudah menjelang saat Tezuka dan Fuji menjejakkan kaki mereka ke hamparan jalanan berdebu sepulang latihan.

TAP

TAP

Fuji berharap Tezuka mengatakan sesuatu. Kesunyian yang mengambang mulai membuatnya gelisah. Bahkan gemerisik dedaun dan dan deru debu di sepanjang jalan seperti memekakkan telinga. Tapi Tezuka tak berkata apa-apa, dan karena Fuji tak tahan lagi, dia memulai,"Seharusnya kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu, Tezuka. Oishi dan Eiji bermaksud baik."

TAP

TAP "Apa yang kau harapkan? Mereka dalam bahaya jika mereka tahu. Fuji, kau tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi bila orang lain terlibat."

TAP

TAP

"Aku tak berharap mereka tahu, aku hanya--hanya..."kalimatnya menggantung,"Aku yang bersalah, membuat mereka khawatir. Dan dengan kau turun tangan seperti tadi, makin membuktikan kalau ada sesuatu yang salah."

TAP

TAP

"Aku cuma melakukan hal yang benar untukmu,"balas Tezuka seadanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi--"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Tezuka sudah menariknya dengan tergesa. Langkah kaki itu lagi, pikirnya getir, ternyata aku memang tidak salah dengar. Sial, kenapa harus sekarang?

"Tezuka? Kenapa?"tanya Fuji heran. Cengkraman Tezuka di lengannya tidak mengendur.

"Ssst! Pelankan suaramu. Kita diikuti." Tezuka malah berjalan lebih cepat, membuat langkah Fuji agak terseok-seok di belakangnya.

"Mustahil. Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tak tahu pasti, mungkin dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Coba cek dengan ponselmu,"balas Tezuka dari sudut mulutnya.

Fuji dengan sigap mengeluarkan ponsel, sengaja merendahkan dan menggesernya ke sisi kanan lengan bawahnya. Dia mengamati dengan seksama pantulan siluet beberapa orang yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Menurutku, tidak ada yang mencurigakan,"bisiknya dengan suara rendah.

"Justru sebaliknya. Lihat orang bermantel krem itu? Dia satu-satunya yang berjalan dengan langkah pelan hampir tak bersuara dari tadi, padahal orang-orang di sekelilingnya sudah berjalan melewati kita. Tidak hanya itu, kelihatannya dia juga menggunakan wireless. Mantel seperti itu juga tak umum dipakai dalam kondisi begini,"jelas Tezuka. "Dilihat dari penampilannya yang seperti pegawai kantor juga semakin menguatkan kecurigaanku. Sekarang belum saatnya bagi orang-orang seperti itu pulang bekerja."

"Observasi yang detil, Tezuka,"komentar Fuji terkesan. "Nah, apa rencanamu?"

"Kedengarannya memang tidak masuk akal, tapi mulai sekarang, waspadalah. Kita akan buat orang ini menyesal karena membuntuti sedari tadi,"ucap Tezuka geram.

"Tezuka, sebaiknya sekarang kita lihat reaksinya. Aku punya rencana, tapi kita harus cepat,"bisik Fuji, entah kenapa tak diselimuti rasa takut. Keingintahuan menguasainya. "Kalau orang ini bisa lihai membuntuti kita dalam jarak pandang normal, sekarang saatnya kita menyesatkannya."

Tampaknya tekad Tezuka telah mengembalikan semangat Fuji. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

Tezuka melempar pandangan ingin tahu, tapi Fuji menukas,"Ikuti aku."

Kali ini, Fuji yang mempercepat langkahnya. "Kita tidak usah ambil rute bus yang biasa. Aku juga tidak mau ceroboh dengan menunjukkan daerah rumahku. Sedikit pelajaran di jalanan bisa membuatnya jera, kuharap."

"Fuji, ini serius."

"Ya, tentu saja. Serahkan padaku."

Mereka berdua tiba di persimpangan jalan. Tezuka dan Fuji berhenti, bersiap-siap menunggu lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki. Mereka akan menyeberang ke seberang, mengambil rute jalan yang lebih rumit.

Papan display elektronik lampu menunjukkan hitungan mundur. Gerakan kendaraan melambat; ditingkahi suara decit rem, disusul derak ban mobil yang meluncur.

Orang bermantel tadi mempercepat langkah kakinya, sehalus mungkin. Namun, Fuji bisa merasa mereka masih diikuti. Kalau ingin lolos, sekaranglah saatnya.

Fuji menatap Tezuka, kilatan rasa geli tersirat di kedua matanya. "Siap?"ucap Fuji, senyum yang sulit ditebak melengkung samar.

"3...2...1..."

Detik berikutnya, Fuji menyeberang dengan gesit, setengah berlari, dengan Tezuka di sampingnya. "Bagian yang menyenangkan dimulai,"katanya setengah tertawa, yang ditanggapi Tezuka,"Fuji, sepertinya ini cuma sekedar permainan bagimu. Kau sadar seberapa bahayanya tindakan nekat ini? Bagaimana kalau ada hal yang tidak diduga terjadi?"

"Hmm...bahkan untuk bermain-main pun butuh nyali dan otak, Tezuka. Lihat saja apa orang itu punya keduanya,"tukas Fuji santai.

Sekarang mereka menelusuri lorong-lorong yang dipagari deretan apartemen yang menjulang tinggi. Gang sempit tersebut cukup berliku, berbelok di tempat yang tidak terduga. Beberapa kali Tezuka mengira mereka melewati jalan buntu, namun ternyata ada belokan di samping salah satu rumah yang kelihatan tak terawat, aura suram memancar dari dinding-dindingnya yang tipis dan terkelupas.

Sinar matahari sore menerobos, terbias lewat pantulan kaca jendela-jendela kusam. Tiang listrik terpancang kokoh, menciptakan bayangan-bayangan memanjang di sepanjang jalan kecil itu. Bau harum makanan rebus menguar dari salah satu sudut rumah makan, menawan hidung yang menciumnya. Tapi, mereka berlari. Terus berlari.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlari-lari kecil, Tezuka mengecek ke belakang. Tak ada tanda-tanda si penguntit. Entah dia kehilangan jejak atau mundur. Langkah-langkah kaki yang mengikuti mereka beberapa saat lalu tak terdengar lagi.

Kemajuan ini sudah cukup membuat Fuji puas.

"Nah,"dia membuka percakapan setelah mereka tiba di ujung jalan,"Aku benar, kan? Kita lolos." Senyum hangat merekah dari wajahnya yang tampak lelah. "Thanks, Tezuka."

"Hmm,"gumam Tezuka singkat. "Yang penting, ayo bergegas ke rumah sakit. Kau ditunggu."

Fuji membalasnya sambil meninju lengan Tezuka perlahan,"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi, Tuan Detektif,"candanya.

* * *

"Shusuke, kau sudah datang--oh, Tezuka-kun juga,"sambut Yumiko ceria.

Fuji tersenyum. "Nee-san,"sapanya.

"Maaf mengganggu,"kata Tezuka sopan, mengikuti Fuji masuk. Dia mengeluarkan sekeranjang buah-buahan dari kantung plastik.

"Keluargaku turut simpati dan minta maaf karena belum sempat menjenguk langsung. Tapi dalam beberapa hari ini mereka pasti datang. Semuanya sangat khawatir."

"Trims, Tezuka-kun. Sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu."

Yumiko menerimanya sambil tersenyum. "Hari ini okaa-san dan otou-san sudah menunjukkan kemajuan. Mereka sempat sadar beberapa jam sebelum ini. Mereka bertanya bagaimana keadaan kita semua."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah,"kata Fuji ceria,"Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu? Tentang si pelaku?"

"Tidak, otou-san menolak berkata tentang itu sedangkan penjelasan okaa-san masih terpotong-potong, dia masih shock sekali atas peristiwa itu,"lanjut Yumiko. Sinar mata Fuji agak meredup, tapi dia berusaha keras menahan rasa kecewanya.

"Yah, sayang sekali,"desahnya,"Tak ada petunjuk, atau sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita mendapatkan gambaran tentang si pelaku."

"Aku juga tak menerima kabar tentang kecelakaan ini dari sumber lain. Berita di surat kabar dan internet juga sama tidak jelasnya. "Tapi,"ucapannya tertahan,"Okaa-san bilang, sebuah lambang aneh dikirimkan padanya lewat faks dan email 7 hari berturut-turut sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi. Ini,"dia menyodorkan secarik kertas yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. "Okaa-san mengisyaratkan bentuknya di telapak tanganku, dan setelah digambar..."

Fuji menarik kertas itu dan Tezuka harus membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat guratan gambar itu, petunjuk pertama mereka. Fuji terdiam selama beberapa saat. Otaknya berusaha mencerna berbagai kemungkinan. Yumiko meremas-remas jarinya, diam menunggu reaksi.

"Bintang..."ucapnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"...dan lingkaran yang mengelilinginya,"sambung Tezuka.

"Pihak kepolisian belum diberitahu, tapi dengan adanya ini, pasti ada sedikit harapan,"kata Yumiko penuh harap.

Tatapan Fuji beralih dari Yumiko ke Tezuka saat di menoleh.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu, menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu yang sama.

"Petunjuk pertama...kita mulai dengan ini,"putus Fuji.

"Apa?"sambung Yumiko tajam. "Shusuke...jangan bercanda. Kau tidak berkeinginan untuk ikut menyelidiki kasus ini, kan? Inspektur Yamazaki sudah bilang untuk tidak ikut campur. Keselamatan orang-orang yang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan dan pembakaran berantai ini dipertaruhkan, semuanya dalam bahaya! Pelakunya mungkin seorang pembunuh gila yang punya kepuasan menyiksa orang-orang tak bersalah,"Yumiko merendahkan suaranya, tapi nadanya mendesak,"Dia sudah menyakiti orangtua kita. Aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi lagi padamu. Aku tak mau semua hal yang berharga di dunia ini harus dilukai olehnya! Shusuke, keluarga kita sudah diberi perlindungan oleh pihak kepolisian. Setidaknya, aku ingin hal itu tidak sia-sia oleh tindakan sepihak darimu."

Mata Yumiko mulai berkaca-kaca, napasnya memburu. "Waktu aku tahu kita hampir kehilangan orangtua, aku sangat takut. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau juga."

"Dan apa gunanya perlindungan tanpa kebenaran? Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai jatuh korban lain. Tentu saja, aku tak bisa duduk diam selama kriminal itu masih bebas,"sahut Fuji, tersenyum pada Yumiko,"Nee-san, satu petunjuk akan membantu, sekecil apa pun. Bukannya aku tak memikirkan keluarga kita. Sama sekali bukan karena itu."

"Tetap saja, aku khawatir. Kau masih belum pantas menanggung hal seperti ini. Pikirkan masa depanmu--ujian tinggal sebentar lagi, kan?" Yumiko melempar pandang harap pada Tezuka untuk menghentikan adiknya.

Tapi Tezuka tak pernah mengatakan apa pun karena saat itu pintu diketuk pelan.

* * *

Percakapan Fuji dan Yumiko terputus.

"Biar aku saja,"Yumiko berkata. "Ah...Anda--"

"Selamat sore, Fuji-san,"sebuah suara dalam menenangkan menembus keheningan ruangan hening yang hanya diwarnai desahan napas mereka berlima.

Chihiro Yamazaki membungkuk singkat, dan masuk diikuti dua orang pria muda bersetelan hitam.

"Saya rasa Anda menerima pesan kalau saya akan datang menjenguk hari ini. Saya juga ingin melanjutkan proses investigasi soal kasus ini, karena keluarga Anda-lah yang paling memungkinkan kondisinya--mengingat kalau korban-korban lain sudah tak tertolong. Perkenalkan, dua anggota paling brilian dari Divisi Investigasi Kepolisian Kantou."

"Tatsuya Ryuusei, anggota Divisi Investigasi,"kata pria muda pertama, membungkuk. Rambutnya hitam, dengan mata cokelat tua, garis rahang yang keras tapi menawan dan postur tubuh tinggi atletis.

"Mamoru Fujiwara, anggota Divisi Investigasi,"sekarang pria muda kedua memperkenalkan dirinya. Agak sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ryuusei, senyum simpatik tergurat di bibirnya. Wajah blasterannya dibingkai kacamata minus tipis, dengan mata cokelat muda dan rambut hitam. Alisnya tebal, namun rapi, menambah fitur bersahabat penampilannya.

Mereka bertiga balas membungkuk. Fuji dengan cepat menilai kedua pria ini,"Kelihatan cerdas--dan dengan postur tubuh begitu, pastilah ketahanan fisik juga salah satu andalan mereka. Kalau memang mereka sebrilian yang dikatakan Inspektur, semoga itu bukan cuma omong kosong."

Namun, kedua mata Tezuka melebar kaget ketika menyadari siapa satu orang terakhir yang berjalan paling belakang menyusul masuk, sehingga dia tidak menjawab Fuji.

"Ojii-san?"ucapnya pelan. "Kenapa--"

Tapi perhatiannya sedang tertuju pada hal lain. Raut wajah kakunya memunculkan sedikit bercak rasa tidak percaya.

"Seishiro Fuji?"

Dia mendekati tempat tidur, dimana Yoshiko dan Seishiro terbaring. "Tak disangka, benar-benar dia, Yamazaki."

"Ya, seorang teman lama. Sekarang Anda mengerti maksud saya, kan?"

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa inspektur sudah kenal lama dengan Otou-san?"tanya Fuji.

Kunikazu Tezuka berbalik mencari asal suara. Tampak olehnya Tezuka yang berdiri di samping pemuda berambut cokelat, mata birunya memancarkan tanda tanya.

Pemahaman seketika menghantam Kunikazu. Tentu saja, kemiripan rambut, wajah dan sorot mata penuh tekad itu--rasanya seperti refleksi sempurna dari seseorang yang pernah muncul di hadapannya bertahun-tahun lalu--wartawan muda amatir yang tak pernah dilupakan oleh Kunikazu, karena andilnya dalam pengungkapan kasus 20 tahun lalu. Hanya saja, beberapa tahun setelah kasus itu ditutup, Kunikazu tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi.

Lagipula, hidup terus berjalan. Dia sudah menikah, punya anak yang harus dididik, dan tak terasa sekarang cucunya sudah beranjak dewasa--begitu banyak hal yang datang silih berganti, memberinya kebahagiaan luar biasa. Kunikazu sering berpikir kalau peristiwa menyakitkan itu akan tergerus oleh waktu.

"Tapi waktu kembali membiaskan peristiwa itu lewat anak bermata biru ini,"pikirnya.

"Kunimitsu, jadi ini teman yang kau maksud?"

Tezuka mengangguk. "Ya, memang dia. Ojii-san, dia Shusuke Fuji, teman satu sekolah dan satu klub. Aku datang ke sini untuk menjenguk kedua orangtuanya."

"Begitu." Kunikazu mengamati Fuji selama beberapa saat. "Pantas, kau mirip sekali dengan Seishiro, tapi matamu mirip ibumu, Shusuke-kun."

"_So ein zufall_,"celetuk Fujiwara terkesan dalam bahasa Jerman, yang artinya 'sungguh kebetulan'. Ryuusei memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Eh? Jadi, Tezuka-sa...Anda pernah bertemu otou-san bertahun-tahun sebelumnya?"

"Ya. Tapi kami kehilangan kontak setelah beberapa tahun. Aku tak tahu kalau Seishiro sudah berkeluarga dan mempunyai tiga anak,"jawabnya. "Dulu dia membantu pihak kepolisian, tapi sekarang sejarah terulang kembali dan dia menjadi korban. Karena itulah, langsung saja, apa Fuji-san menemukan hal-hal yang janggal, apa pun yang bisa dijadikan bukti?"

Mereka semua duduk mengelilingi meja bundar di sudut ruangan, diskusi dimulai setelah Ryuusei dan Fujiwara memberikan informasi yang berhasil didapat dari segala sumber.

Yumiko mengangsurkan kertas berisi gambar itu kepada mereka dan menceritakan detil percakapannya dengan Yoshiko.  
"Pola yang tak biasa,"komentar Inspektur Yamazaki. "Jadi, ibu Anda langsung merobek kertas faks yang asli karena tidak curiga sama sekali?"

Yumiko mengangguk.

"Mungkin itu sebagai peringatan dari si pelaku,"Fujiwara menganalisis. "Seolah dia ingin menekankan keberadaannya di hadapan pihak kepolisian dengan sesuatu yang simbolis. Dia ingin kasus ini mencuat, dan saya rasa dia berhasil. Lagipula, kalau korban-korban sebelumnya juga menerima pesan dalam pola yang sama, belum bisa dipastikan karena semua bukti sudah lenyap sama sekali. Kebanyakan orang akan menganggap faks dan email itu pekerjaan orang iseng, dan dengan sendirinya menghapus bukti yang dikirimkan si pelaku."

"Pemikiran yang bagus, Fujiwara-san,"kata Fuji serius. "Hanya saja, saya rasa faks maupun email itu dikirim dengan maksud tertentu. Kalau memang dia mengirimnya untuk menekankan keberadaan kepada pihak kepolisian, kenapa repot-repot melenyapkan semua bukti di rumah dan mobil korban dengan membakarnya? Tentunya simbol seperti itu tidak akan diketahui seperti yang dia harapkan, kan?" Ryuusei tampak terkesan dengan perkataan Fuji.

"Argumen yang masuk akal, Fuji-kun. Hanya saja, soal lenyapnya bukti, itu lebih condong kepada tindakan para korban sendiri. Bisa dibilang seperti jebakan psikologis. Dia sudah memperkirakan kalau kemungkinan besar korban pasti akan membuang pesan dari si pelaku. Tidak hanya itu, si pelaku juga memiliki akses untuk mengetahui tentang data-data pribadi korban seperti alamat, email sampai nomor plat mobil yang dikendarai, tidak heran dia bisa mengatur pembunuhan dengan rapi. Inspektur, kalau menurut saya, kita bisa mulai mengecek orang-orang yang dekat hubungannya dengan keluarga korban."

"Dan bukan cuma itu saja,"sambung Fujiwara yang sedang menekuri laptop, mengakses internet,"Sejak awal bulan ini Divisi Investigasi juga menerima bermacam-macam faks dan email aneh, salah satunya dengan pola bintang dalam lingkaran seperti yang ditunjukkan tadi. Hanya saja, kita tidak tahu apa korban-korban sebelumnya menerima pola yang sama dengan keluarga Fuji atau sebaliknya, pola beragam seperti yang diterima pihak kepolisian. Data-data pribadi korban tidak bisa didapat semudah itu. Korban-korban sebelumnya mempunyai jabatan yang bergengsi di perusahaan mereka, dan kita semua tahu seberapa ketat proteksi perusahaan macam itu terhadap data pribadi karyawannya. Pelakunya pasti harus meng-_hack_ server perusahaan agar bisa mencuri informasinya."

"Dengan kata lain, kita juga harus memeriksa server internet yang dipakai para korban,"lanjut Ryuusei.

"Kalau memang begitu,"kata Tezuka yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan,"Apa tidak sebaiknya investigasi juga dilakukan untuk pihak intra kepolisian sendiri?"

Semua memandangnya heran, kecuali Kunikazu yang berkata,"Teruskan."

"Maksud saya, kasus 20 tahun lalu itu merupakan kejahatan massal terbesar pada zamannya. Tapi, kasus ini tidak diketahui oleh masyaratkat sekarang, benar? Kalau pun kasus yang terjadi sekarang merupakan refleksi kasus 20 tahun lalu, hanya segelintir kalangan yang menyadarinya, yang tentu saja memiliki kesempatan untuk mengakses informasi lewat arsip kasus itu maupun databasenya di situs kepolisian. Pemberitaan di media juga tidak menyebut-nyebut kaitan kasus sekarang dengan peristiwa 20 tahun lalu,"Tezuka menjelaskan.

Fuji tersenyum tipis karena menyadari sesuatu di balik semua itu. "Dengan kata lain, yang ingin dikatakan Tezuka adalah: pelakunya memiliki akses untuk mengeruk informasi tentang kasus 20 tahun lalu -- atau seperti yang disebut Inspektur Yamazaki beberapa hari lalu, kasus '**Api Hitam**'-- dan dia cukup pintar untuk menyusup tanpa diketahui. Belum lagi dengan kenyataan kalau pihak-pihak yang pernah terlibat menemui malapetaka termasuk orangtua saya. Semua korban pernah terlibat dalam kasus itu. Ini berarti pelakunya benar-benar mengincar, bukan sekedar memilih korban secara acak. Saya juga berpendapat dia punya bayangan yang cukup jelas tentang bagaimana situasi kepolisian saat ini, dan bisa menyesuaikan pola kasus Api Hitam terhadap kondisi sekarang, itulah sebabnya kasus ini seperti benang kusut. Tidak salah lagi, pelakunya bisa saja orang dekat dari anggota pihak kepolisian atau malah--"

"--orang dalam kepolisian sendiri, begitu maksudmu, Fuji-kun?"sambut Ryuusei tenang, matanya menatap Fuji lekat,"Atau kau ingin mengatakan, siapa pun yang punya hak untuk mengakses informasi setiap kasus yang dilaporkan?"

"Memang itu maksud saya, Ryuusei-san,"balas Fuji tegas. "Ne, Tezuka?"

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti saya bermaksud menuduh kepolisian, Anda jangan salah paham,"jelas Tezuka.

"Analisis yang luar biasa,"puji Inspektur Yamazaki dalam hati,"Hanya dengan beberapa potong informasi bisa membawa perkembangan sejauh ini. Mereka berdua bukan bocah sembarangan, rupanya."

"Tentu, tentu,"Fujiwara menjawab kalem,"Semua hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi, kita masih perlu bukti-bukti yang konkrit untuk mendukung hipotesis itu."

Ketujuh orang itu segera tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka lagi. Kali ini, Kunikazu dan Inspektur Yamazaki sedang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Yumiko, Fuji dan Tezuka tentang kasus 20 tahun lalu, sementara Ryuusei dan Yamazaki sibuk mengetik laporan kasus sambil sesekali menimpali. Waktu berlalu bagai terbang, tahu-tahu jarum jam sudah berada di angka 9. Pihak kepolisian serta Kunikazu dan Tezuka pamit pulang.

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung,"ucap Yumiko, membungkuk.

Inspektur Yamazaki berjalan ke luar, disusul Kunikazu. Tezuka keluar belakangan, setelah menyerahkan fotokopian catatannya selama Fuji absen dari sekolah.

Fuji mengantarkan Tezuka sampai ke lobi rumah sakit di lantai bawah. Suasananya lengang, hanya ada beberapa perawat yang hilir mudik.

Sesaat langkahnya terhenti ketika Fuji berkata,"Sampai besok, Tezuka."

"Hn." Tezuka terdiam sesaat, lalu meneruskan dengan suara rendah,"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu soal penguntit tadi kepada mereka?"

"Karena tidak perlu,"balas Fuji berbisik,"Kecurigaanku sama denganmu."

"Fuji, tapi itu berbahaya--"

Tapi Fuji sudah memotongnya lebih dulu,"Tezuka, kita akan menemukan siapa orang dibalik semua ini. Kau mau membantuku, kan?"

"Pasti, tapi Fuji--"

"Tezuka-kun?"sapa sebuah suara menyela percakapan mereka. "Masih ngobrol dengan Fuji-kun rupanya? Saya kira sudah duluan menyusul ke mobil Inspektur."

Fujiwara berjalan tergesa, diiringi Ryuusei di sampingnya. Detak sepatu pantofel hitam mereka terdengar begitu nyaring di lobi yang lengang.

"Fujiwara-san, Ryuusei-san."

Ryuusei menepuk bahu Fuji,'Sampai bertemu lagi, Fuji-kun. Bersabarlah, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Ayo, Tezuka-kun."

"Ingat, Fuji, jangan bertindak tanpa pertimbangan,"ucap Tezuka sebelum pintu bergeser menutup.

Fuji hanya merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan selama sepersekian detik--sekilas waktu yang singkat--matanya menangkap kilatan aneh yang terpancar di kedua pasang bola mata Ryuusei dan Fujiwara.

Kelopak mata Fuji berkibar terbuka, tersentak. Di saat yang bersamaan jantungnya berdegup, satu hentakan menyakitkan menembus ulu hatinya. Perasaan sesak itu kemudian lenyap secepat datangnya, semudah debu diusik tiupan angin.

Tangan Fuji terkepal di sisi kiri dadanya. "Cuma perasaanku, tapi, kenapa?"

Detik demi detik berganti. Tapi, waktu belum ingin menjawab, membiarkan Fuji bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

* * *

**Author's not**e: Yay! Chapter 6...is finished! Wuah, nggak terasa 5 jam lebih juga saya bikinnya. Gimana? Puas? Atau pengen nambah lagi? -kena gaplok sama tinjuan pembaca-

Baru 2 hari belakangan ini saya dapat atmosfer yang pas buat nulis, dan ide-ide ngalir lancer dari otak, haha...hari-hari sebelumnya saya sibuk baca novel **The Kite Runner** karangan **Khaled Hosseini**. Sumpah, novelnya benar-benar dalam, kuat dan berkarakter. Bravo!

Minggu lalu benar-benar kena writer's block, rasanya pikiran buntu dan nggak ada passion lagi buat nulis. Boro-boro nulis, mikirinnya aja ogah, gara-gara insiden flashdisk saya hilang. Padahal tugas saya ada di situ semua, gimana nggak stres. Untuk sesaat, saya benar-benar nggak ada niat update. Untungnya, setelah baca tankoubon Tenipuri terbaru (volume 31) semangat saya berkobar lagi, hoho...

Thanks buat yang udah setia baca sejauh ini. Saran dan kritik lewat review tetap ditunggu, lho!

Mau kritik soal 2 tokoh baru kita, Ryuusei dan Fujiwara, juga boleh. Silahkan, justru kritik membangun yang saya tunggu. Saya baru pertama kali buat OC sih...tentang bahasa Jerman yang digunakan Fujiwara, sengaja saya sisipkan, karena saya pengen ke Jerman suatu hari nanti, hoho.

Kita bakal ketemu lagi di chapter 7. Bagi kalian yang belum puas dengan scene TezuFuji, don't worry be happy, just wait and see!

Ja matta ne!


	7. Nurani Bicara

The Photograph

**The Photograph**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang semenjak pertama kali ngebaca Prince of Tennis langsung totally devoted to Tezu/Fuji. Don't blame me; blame Konomi-sensei's artwork and characterization! Hehe…kidding…

**Pairing**: Tezuka/Fuji…what can I say? **I truly love them to be together**! Pokoknya, walau dalam fanfic, aku usahakan supaya tetap in-character. Konomi-sensei, boleh nggak Tezu/Fuji dibawa pulang? I want to make them mine!! (dodge rotten tomatoes)

**Summary**: Aku ingin terus ada di sisimu, memahami setiap gurat wajah yang menyiratkan peristiwa di baliknya. Aku ingin terus bersamamu; mengerti setiap cela dan cacatmu. Perlukah alasan untuk itu?

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis is the property of Takeshi Konomi. Me no ownie, me no richie. Thanks banget buat semua yang udah terus setia ngikutin fic ini. Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter 6?_ Ok, on with the reviews_:

**Nasuma Takashi**: Yay, thanks udah nge-review chapter 6. Udah mulai masuk ke inti ceritanya, kan? Saya senang deh kamu udah suka TezuFuji…apa gara-gara baca fic saya? –senyum gak jelas-. Hohoho…anyway, fic kamu kok belum dilanjutin lagi? Sibuk ya? Ganbatte! Kita sama-sama berusaha, ya!

**isumi 'kivic' **: Whoa, _the longest review I've ever received so far_. Hmm…kawaiiness-nya masih kurang? Tenang aja, selalu ada waktu yang tepat, kok. Soal adegan di Seigaku, sengaja saya buat begitu. Tezuka berusaha keras supaya tim-nya tetap tenang, sesuai permintaan dari Fuji. Seigaku bakal tahu atau nggak, _we'll see it_! Yang jelas mereka udah mulai curiga.

Ryuusei dan Fujiwara mencurigakan? Hohoho…-ngambil mikrofon dan nanya pendapat mereka berdua dengan lagak wartawan-

**Ryuusei**_: "Thanks buat pujiannya. Sheila-san memang baik banget ngasih peran sesuai mood nulisnya." _–senyum gak jelas ke arah author-

**Fujiwara**_: "Kami bakal berusaha sebaik mungkin, menjalankan peran dengan resiko dicurigai begini." _–nyengir ke arah Tezuka dan Fuji-

Dialog di atas nggak usah dipikirkan terlalu mendalam, ya. Cuma bercanda, kok. Oh ya, ada kabar baik dari saya, nih. Tanggal 2 Mei kemarin akhirnya saya beli flashdisk baru…jadi mulai sekarang mood untuk meng-_update_ udah lebih baik, hehe…_my late flashdisk, thanks for everything and may you rest in peace_ –waves hand-

Buat sesama author Indonesia, ayo gabung ke Infantrum, forum author Indonesia diskusi soal fic, maupun anime/manga. Saya senang kalo kalian juga ikut nimbrung di: **infantrum.co.nr**. Saya tunggu lho…sankyu

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Nurani Bicara**

Suasana jam pelajaran waktu siang di kelas 3-6 ceria seperti biasa. Sinar matahari yang hangat merembes masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka tepat di samping meja Fuji berdiri, memperlihatkan kelopak bunga Sakura yang melayang di udara tertiup angin musim semi, bertiup pelan membelai pucuk-pucuk tertinggi pepohonan yang berderet rapi mengitari pelataran Seigaku.

Saat itu pelajaran Sejarah sedang berlangsung. Eiji, yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, sedang sibuk menulis catatan serapi mungkin dari papan tulis, sesekali mendongakkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat untuk mendengarkan penjelasan ceria dari Kobayashi-sensei, yang hanya terdengar sayup-sayup oleh Fuji.

_Hari yang damai_, pikir Fuji, membiarkan rambut cokelatnya tertiup angin. Lengannya bertumpu pada meja, menopang dagunya. Tiga lantai di bawahnya, siswa-siswi kelas 3-1 sedang mengikuti instruksi penilaian dari guru olahraga. Fuji mengamati dengan seksama saat satu persatu dari mereka mengambil posisi. Pertandingan basket satu lawan satu dimulai. Yang dinyatakan mendapat nilai sempurna adalah pemain yang berhasil merebut 10 poin dari pihak lawan.

Giliran Tezuka tiba tak lama sesudahnya. Fuji menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit, ingin melihat lebih jelas. Tezuka bersiap-siap, meluruskan badannya. Dia dan lawannya berdiri di sisi lapangan yang berlawanan. Peluit ditiup. Pertandingan dimulai.

Fuji merasakan ketengangan ikut menjalari dirinya ketika Tezuka menggiring bola menuju ring, lawannya menempel ketat. Tezuka meloloskan diri dengan luwes, tanpa banyak perlawanan berarti melakukan _pivot_ untuk mengecoh lawan. Dilanjutkan dengan _lay-up shoot_ membuat Tezuka berhasil mendaratkan bola pertamanya ke ring, diiringi tepukan riuh dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Jelas bagi mereka, kehadiran Tezuka yang serba bisa dalam semua olahraga (selain tennis, tentunya) menimbulkan kekaguman tersendiri.

"_Nice shoot_,"gumam Fuji pelan dari sudut mulutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Tezuka merebut 10 poin dari lawannya. Kapten klub tennis itu cuma mengangguk kecil saat dirinya kembali bergabung dalam kerumunan penonton yang riuh, duduk di bawah lindungan rindangnya pepohonan. Fuji tak bisa menahan senyum yang terulas di bibirnya. Sungguh tenang rasanya melihat Tezuka melakukan hal yang biasa seperti itu, dan bersikap terkendali, seakan tak ada satu pun hal yang mengguncang hidupnya.

Padahal, belum lekang ingatannya tentang kejadian malam sebelumnya. Berjam-jam Fuji gagal memaksa matanya untuk terpejam. Segera setelah Tezuka meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama pihak kepolisian dan Kunikazu, Fuji terus menerus memikirkan apa arti perasaan ganjil yang dirasakannya, nyaris tak mendengar apa pun selain dugaan-dugaan di otaknya, dan baru disadarkan oleh Yumiko yang menyuruhnya tidur.

Rasa cemas itu berganti perasaan lega ketika Tezuka menjemputnya pagi ini. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menggumpal di tenggorokannya, tapi Fuji menyimpannya untuk nanti, tidak ingin menghancurkan sisa waktu pagi yang damai dengan kecemasan tak berdasar semacam itu. Selama beberapa menit, Fuji membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kedamaian saat figur Tezuka berjalan mantap di sebelahnya.

"_Ada apa?"tanya Tezuka pendek. Nadanya terdengar acuh, tapi Fuji tahu dibalik itu tersimpan kepedulian yang lebih dalam, tersembunyi oleh raut wajah yang terlihat tanpa emosi._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa."_

_Alis Tezuka bertaut, khawatir. "Kau terlihat—"_

"_Terbebani?"sambung Fuji, menyuarakan dengan tepat kata yang ingin diucapkan Tezuka._

"_Hmm,"suara berat dan dalam Tezuka bergetar._

"_Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Kecelakaan itu memang mengubah semuanya, tapi aku masih bisa bertahan. Aku tidak sendiri, bukankah begitu yang kau katakan? Ada keluargaku, pihak polisi juga membantu."_

"_Syukurlah,"jawab Tezuka lega._

_Fuji tersenyum untuk menyakinkannya. Kemudian dia menambahkan ucapannya,"Dan tentu karena ada kau juga, Tezuka."_

_Tezuka menatapnya._

"_Besok kau punya waktu?"tanya Fuji._

"_Ya. Kenapa?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita mulai mencari informasi? Aku punya perasaan kalau kita harus mengetahui kebenaran 20 tahun yang lalu secepatnya. Tidak mungkin untuk terus bertanya pada Inspektur, Fujiwara-san maupun Ryuusei-san, jadi kita akan mencari sumber lain. Kita akan pergi menjelajah suatu tempat besok."_

"_Perpustakaan daerah?"usul Tezuka, spontan._

"_Tepat,"kata Fuji senang. "Aku harap berita-berita kasus itu masih tersimpan di kumpulan bundel koran-koran lama yang tersimpan di sana. Kalau beruntung, mungkin beberapa diantaranya sudah dijilid dan disatukan dengan rapi. Apalagi kasus itu mendapat perhatian luas dari kalangan akademik juga, aku yakin banyak diantara mereka yang mempublikasikan opininya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"_Boleh saja. Sebaiknya kita mulai dari pagi hari. Kau siap?"_

"_Ya, kapan saja, Tezuka. Kapan saja."_

"—dan peraih nilai essai Sejarah paling tinggi kali ini adalah Fuji Shusuke,"ucap Kobayashi-sensei di depan kelas, tangannya mengapit setumpuk kertas essai mereka. Kata-kata itu menyeret pikiran Fuji kembali ke realita setelah ia menghabiskan setengah jam terakhir berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri.

Tak pelak tatapan seluruh kelas beralih pada Fuji, disusul suara tepukan yang memecah kedamaian kelas. Kobayashi-sensei tersenyum padanya. Eiji menghadapnya, senyumnya merekah lebar. "Hebat, Fujiko-chan! Aku tahu kau selalu jadi nomor satu, nya!" Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Fuji, antusias sekali.

Fuji tersenyum menanggapinya. Namun, tidak seorang pun menduga kalau senyum itu juga ditujukan untuk seseorang yang berada di pinggir lapangan, terlindung di balik bayangan pepohonan, duduk beralaskan rerumputan bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, dengan raut wajah kalem membersihkan kacamatanya yang terkena debu. Mata cokelat tuanya membiaskan birunya langit siang itu.

Fuji tersenyum karena Tezuka. Tezuka selalu mampu membuat Fuji menunjukkan sisi terbaik dari dirinya, dan bagi Fuji, hal itu sudah cukup.

* * *

Bel jam makan siang berdering menembus koridor-koridor. Kobayashi-sensei bangkit dari kursinya, dan keluar sambil menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Nya, Fujiko-chan, makan sama-sama, yuk!"ajak Eiji ceria. Dia membuka bentonya yang menggiurkan, dihiasi potongan buah dan sayur segar berwarna-warni, membuat bekalnya kelihatan cerah. Eiji mulai mengambil sumpit dan menyuapkan telur dadar ke mulutnya.

Fuji menggeleng. "Aku tidak bawa bento."

"Humh? Khenafa?"Eiji masih mengunyah. Dia berhenti menyuap, melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Okaa-san dan Yumiko-neesan sibuk sekali pagi ini. Aku juga berangkat terburu-buru, jadi tidak sempat,"Fuji beralasan.

"Yaaa,"sungut Eiji, memandang kecewa bentonya seolah-olah bento itu telah mengecewakannya. "Masa aku makan sendiri? Nggak bisa begitu." Dia menyodorkan bentonya pada Fuji. "Nih, buat Fujiko-chan juga."

"Sudah, habiskan saja bentomu. Nanti aku akan beli makanan di kantin,"tolak Fuji.

"Ya sudah, tapi nanti aku temani Fujiko-chan, ya?"tawar Eiji pada sahabatnya.

"Thanks."

Eiji pun meneruskan melahap makanannya dengan ceria. Setelah menghabiskan bentonya, Fuji mengajak Eiji turun ke kantin di lantai bawah. Dua sahabat itu bercakap-cakap santai, kadang saling melontarkan lelucon sambil berjalan menuruni tangga, sehingga keriuhan yang timbul cukup untuk membuat orang lain menoleh. Eiji dan Fuji tidak peduli, tentu saja. Hati Eiji menggembung dengan perasaan gembira melihat Fuji sudah kembali bersemangat, kontras dengan keadaannya beberapa hari ini.

Fuji membeli sekotak bento lezat dengan dua potong roti isi daging yang disukai Eiji. Mereka duduk di deretan bangku-bangku panjang di sisi konter makanan. Sementara Fuji mulai makan, Eiji bercerita tentang keadaan di rumahnya, termasuk kondisi saudara-saudaranya, dan kucing yang kemarin dipungutnya dari pinggir jalan.

"Aku dan Oishi menemukannya, tubuhnya kurus dan penuh luka. Kami sepakat merawatnya sampai kucing itu pulih."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kalian memberinya nama apa?"

"Kami sepakat menamakannya Sora. Dia imut banget, deh, Fujiko-chan harus melihatnya kapan-kapan. Nya, bagaimana kalau sore ini sepulang latihan? Sudah lama kau nggak main ke rumahku. Okaa-san masak enak hari ini, makan malam disana saja,"bujuk Eiji.

Dia berharap bisa membuat sahabatnya kembali ceria dan tanpa beban. Fuji memang belum mengatakan apa pun, tapi Eiji sering melihatnya duduk termangu di kelas saat pelajaran—nyaris tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dengan pandangan tertuju ke luar jendela. Kadang-kadang cuma mencorat-coret buku catatan, matanya nanar. Begitu terus, berhari-hari. Eiji urung untuk bertanya. Dia menunggu waktu yang tepat—Fuji bisa menceritakannya dengan suasana hati yang lebih rileks, begitu pendapatnya.

Sumpit yang dipegang Fuji terhenti di udara. Dia terdiam.

Hal seperti itu memang biasa dilakukannya sewaktu hal-hal terasa normal, hanya saja, sekarang dia tidak bisa—tidak saat keluarganya masih dicekam kekhawatiran. Sama halnya dengan memberitahu Eiji yang selalu ceria, hal itu tidak sampai hati dilakukannya. Kalau dia memang kehilangan senyumnya, jangan sampai Eiji juga. Sama saja dengan menyeretnya ke dalam masalah. Fuji tidak mau. Tidak ingin.

"Maaf, aku—tidak bisa,"tolaknya dengan berat hati. Segera saja raut wajah Eiji yang ceria terlihat kecewa.

"Kenapa?"suaranya menyiratkan nada getir yang tidak pernah didengar Fuji sebelum ini.

Fuji menolak untuk menjawabnya, walau nuraninya memprotes. "Dengar, Eiji, lain kali, oke?"

"Apa ada hal lain yang nggak bisa diceritakan padaku?"

"Bukan begitu—"

Sikap duduk Eiji yang tadi terlihat santai berubah. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga matanya mengunci mata Fuji. "Kalau begitu apa? Belakangan ini Fujiko-chan aneh. Aku memang nggak mau memaksamu untuk cerita soal beberapa hari lalu, karena aku yakin kau akan bercerita juga. Tapi, sikapmu belakangan ini malah membuatku yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres. Fuji, apa pun masalahmu, aku ingin membantu, kau harus tahu."

"Masalah? Aku baik-baik saja,"balas Fuji, berusaha tenang.

Balasan yang terdengar enteng itu rupanya membuat kecemasan yang dipendam Eiji nyaris meluap. "Kelihatannya saja begitu, tapi aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang salah, Fujiko-chan,"kata Eiji yakin. Dia menolak mundur.

"Perasaanmu saja. Kalau sudah waktunya, nanti kau pasti akan mengerti—"

"Kalau begitu, apa sulit untuk percaya padaku sedikit saja? Atau memang aku bukan teman yang kau cari dalam keadaan begini?"

Perdebatan mereka diinterupsi sejenak.

"_Panggilan untuk Tezuka Kunimitsu dari kelas 3-1. Diharapkan segera menemui Kepala Sekolah di ruangannya, terima kasih_,"terdengar suara _announcer_ radio sekolah bergaung ke seantero koridor-koridor.

Fuji menyambar kesempatan ini untuk mengalihkan perhatian Eiji yang mulai curiga. "Wah, panggilan untuk Tezuka. Kira-kira ada apa ya, Eiji?"

Eiji mengacuhkannya. "Masih belum mau jujur juga?"

Sebelum Fuji sempat membalas, Eiji sudah berkata pahit,"Aku kecewa, Fujiko-chan. Ternyata semua yang kukatakan tadi nggak berarti apa-apa, ya?"

Kali ini, senyum Eiji benar-benar hilang.

Sisa jam makan siang yang seharusnya dilalui dua orang sahabat dengan gembira itu kini berlangsung tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi. Hanya ada kerumunan orang di sekeliling mereka, potongan-potongan percakapan orang-orang itu terdengar seperti dengungan di telinga mereka yang mulai lelah mengartikan bahasa kesunyian yang mengambang.

* * *

"Eiji-senpai,"panggil Ryoma, raket tergenggam di tangan kirinya. "Eiji-senpai, dicari Fuji-senpai, tuh,"Ryoma menunjuk Fuji yang sedang _warming up_ bersama Kawamura. Inui dan Kaido bersiap-siap menghadapi mereka di sisi lain lapangan. Tezuka bertindak sebagai wasit. Oishi mengawasi dari sisi lapangan.

"Oh,"balas Eiji lesu. Dia cuma menoleh sekilas untuk melihat Fuji. "Biarkan saja." Tiba-tiba saja dia merangkul Ryoma sampai bocah kelas satu itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. "Nya, Ochibi! Aku benar-benar kesal dan bingung dengan Fujiko-chan…bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aduh! Eiji-senpai, lepaskan aku, sesak nih,"pinta Ryoma tersengal, berusaha kabur dari belitan senpai-nya yang sedang bingung.

"Tapi aku butuh jawaban, Ochibi...,"rengek Eiji. Ryoma menghentikan usaha untuk meronta-ronta dan memutuskan untuk bicara saja.

"Bagaimana aku bisa jawab kalau tercekik begini?"bantah Ryoma kesal. Eiji melepaskannya.

Ryoma berdecak tak sabar dan berkata,"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Walaupun agak sebal dengan kelakukan senpai-nya sore itu, Ryoma tetap bergabung dengannya dan mendengarkan keluhan Eiji. Dia melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan kalau Tezuka tidak dalam jarak pendengaran. Gawat kalau kapten mereka mendengar, bisa-bisa hukumannya lebih parah dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Eiji-senpai bertengkar dengan Fuji-senpai?"

Eiji menceritakan semua yang terjadi di kantin sewaktu jam makan siang tadi,"—dan dia jadi begitu aneh semenjak absen satu hari tanpa kabar waktu itu. Ingat, kan? Nggak ada kabar sama sekali, _handphone_ nggak aktif, rumahnya kosong. Dia pun jadi lebih sering melamun, nggak fokus. Aku cemas, tapi dia nggak mau cerita apa sebabnya. Kami jadi diam-diaman, deh. Nya, Ochibi, padahal aku ingin menolongnya!"

Ryoma menarik topi Fila hingga bayang-bayang menutupi separuh wajahnya. "Fuji-senpai memang selalu aneh, tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan Eiji-senpai, semuanya mencurigakan. Kemarin itu Tezuka-buchou juga marah gara-gara itu, kan?"

"Nya? Kok tahu?"

"Nggak sengaja mendengar percakapan Inui-senpai dengan Kaido-senpai,"jawab Ryoma. "Semua yang bertanya soal Fuji-senpai dihukum. Bahkan sikap buchou juga nggak bisa ditebak."

"Nah, jadi…aku benar kan?"Eiji meminta dukungan pada juniornya itu.

"Mungkin,"Ryoma menjawab ragu-ragu,"Tapi semuanya pasti kembali normal. Aku nggak tertarik untuk ikut campur. Mungkin saja masalah Fuji-senpai pribadi sifatnya."

"Kalau begitu, apa Ochibi nggak bisa cemas seandainya jadi aku? Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau teman baikmu—Momo—kelihatannya memendam masalah tapi nggak mau cerita apa-apa? Pasti sakit banget, kan, merasa nggak tahu sedikit saja padahal kau sahabatnya?"

Kali ini Ryoma terdiam. Eiji menatap wajah juniornya dan merasa melihat pergolakan batin samar-samar tergambar di sana. "Kalau Momo-senpai sih—"

"—memangnya kenapa dengan aku?"sambung Momo tidak terduga. Saking seriusnya kedua orang itu nyaris tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Peluh membanjiri wajah Momo, kulitnya kemerahan diterpa sinar matahari. Sinar matanya menyala-nyala.

"Momo! Kami kaget, nya!"protes Eiji. Ryoma mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Menguping itu nggak sopan, Momo-senpai,"dengus Ryoma. "Mada-mada da ne."

Momo mengacuhkannya dan malah semakin antusias,"Kalian sedang diskusi masalah apa, nih? Apa ada hubungannya denganku?"

Ryoma malah menimpuki Momo dengan handuk dan sebotol air mineral sebagai responnya. Momo menggumamkan 'thanks' dengan pelan dan mengacak rambut Ryoma.

Eiji mengulangi ceritanya sekali lagi, yang dibantu oleh Ryoma. Momo mendengarkan, sesekali mengangguk-ngangguk antusias. "Oh…begitu rupanya. Yah, kalau aku ada di posisi Eiji-senpai juga pasti bakal khawatir. Tapi, Echizen sih nggak bakal berbuat begitu, ya kan, Echizen?"tanya Momo.

"_Siapa peduli_? Momo-senpai juga bukan orang yang patut dicemaskan. Soalnya kalau dipukul nggak akan rusak, dan dibunuh pun nggak akan mati,"sahut Ryoma cuek, sudah larut dalam suasana sarkastisnya.

"Apa? Echizen kejam! Apa artinya persahabatan kita?"balas Momo dengan intonasi tinggi, seperti makin menekankan kalau dia benar-benar terluka. "Kau nggak serius kan, Echizen?"

"Hoi, hoi! Aku kan minta kalian untuk ikut mikirin jalan keluarnya, kok malah ngomong yang lain!"Eiji melerai kedua orang itu. Momo nyengir minta maaf.

Setelah keriuhan itu reda, Momo mulai memaparkan ide yang menurutnya brilian. "Bagaimana kalau…,"Momo menahan kata-katanya sehingga terkesan dramatis,"Kita mulai trik pertama: buntuti Fuji-senpai! Mungkin saja ada suatu kejadian yang masih disimpan rapat-rapat olehnya, atau ada suatu hal yang dia kerjakan sepulang latihan."

Ryoma dan Eiji menelan ludah. "Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus,"putus Ryoma membuka suara. "Kita tahu seberapa seramnya Fuji-senpai kalau sampai ketahuan."

"Ayolah…,"bujuk Momo, pantang mundur walau sarannya nyaris ditolak.

Ryoma balik menantang,"Memangnya bakal semudah itu? Jangan lupa, Tezuka-buchou setiap hari selalu bersamanya—"

"Nah!"sambar Momo penuh kemenangan. "Itu dia! Makin mencurigakan, kan? Sikap Tezuka-buchou akhir-akhir ini menjelaskan semuanya kalau mereka punya rahasia bersama."

Eiji yang merasa dihantam spekulasi bertubi-tubi menyela,"Hoi, hoi! Memang semuanya lumayan masuk akal. Tapi bagaimana kita melakukannya?"

"Kita punya banyak bantuan. Anggota reguler yang lain pasti juga mau membantu, habis semuanya penasaran sih. Singkatnya begini—,"belum sempat Momo melanjutkan perkataanya, sebuah suara menggelegar menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian untuk bolos latihan dan berkumpul di sana? Echizen, Kikumaru, Momoshiro! 20 kali keliling lapangan!" Tezuka sudah berdiri tegak menantang angin, kedua tangannya disilangkan rapat. Anggota lain sudah menjauh melihat kemarahan kapten mereka.

"Ya ampun,"Eiji menepuk dahinya. "Kena lagi, deh! Payah."

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau rencana membuntuti Fuji-senpai bukan ide bagus. Terlebih kalau kita membahasnya di depan hidung Tezuka-buchou,"gumam Ryoma di antara deru napasnya selagi mereka berlari; berjuang untuk menyelesaikan 20 putaran.

"Selama masih ada hari esok, masih ada kemungkinan,"ucap Momo bersemangat, walau agak tersengal karena kelelahan. "Jangan biarkan satu hal kecil menyurutkan semangat kita!"

Eiji dan Ryoma tidak menjawab. Mereka bertiga terus berlari sementara bayang-bayang sore semakin memanjang dan matahari mulai merendah mendekati garis horizon.

* * *

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar _nice game_,"puji Taka-san. "Sampai besok, Fuji."

"Thanks. Sampai besok juga, Taka-san,"balas Fuji sambil tersenyum. Dia mengangkat tas perlengkapan tennisnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang klub, tapi berhenti setelah beberapa langkah. "Oh ya, Taka-san melihat Eiji?"

"Dia sudah pulang duluan bersama Oishi, Ryoma dan Momo. Tampaknya mereka lelah dan lapar sekali. Katanya Momo mau menunjukkan kios burger enak di dekat stasiun. Mungkin mau makan bareng di sana juga."

"Oh,"senyum Fuji surut. _Eiji pasti kesal sekali dengan sikapku tadi pagi_, pikir Fuji. _Seandainya saja dia tahu kalau aku sama cemasnya_.

"Fuji? Ada sesuatu?"ucap Taka-san heran.

Fuji menggeleng. "Tidak ada, kok. Yah, aku duluan, ya."

Dia berlari-lari kecil menyusul Tezuka yang sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Mereka berdua pun kembali menyusuri rute jalan yang biasa. Si penguntit yang pernah berusaha membuntuti beberapa hari lalu memang tidak pernah muncul lagi, namun sebisa mungkin Tezuka menghindari untuk pulang bersama Fuji ketika hari sudah gelap. Lebih sulit untuk mengawasi keadaan jalan dan orang asing yang lalu lalang.

"Fuji."

"Hmm?"

"Sudah ada perkembangan dalam penyelidikan yang disampaikan pada keluargamu?"tanya Tezuka serius.

"Belum,"Fuji menggeleng kecil. "Sama sekali. Dan aku juga belum berhasil mengetahui apa arti simbol bintang bersudut enam yang dikelilingi lingkaran itu. Apa pun yang terpikir, tidak juga sesuai. Buntu. Semuanya. Otou-san dan Okaa-san juga masih terlalu lemah untuk bicara. Dokter bilang mereka tidak boleh dibebani hal yang terlalu berat dulu, karena akan berpengaruh pada proses penyembuhan. Aku juga ingin mereka sembuh…tapi, menurut cerita Inspektur, selain dia dan Tezuka-jiisan, ayahku-lah satu-satunya saksi hidup peristiwa 20 tahun yang lalu,"sambung Fuji getir.

Tezuka mengangguk. "Tentu saja hanya 3 orang itu yang tahu persis detil kasus itu, karena yang lain sudah dihabisi tanpa sempat mengatakan apa pun. Pemberitaan di media pun tidak banyak membantu. Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya menduga-duga kalau pihak kepolisian sengaja meminta media untuk tutup mulut rapat-rapat soal keterkaitan kasus ini dengan kasus 20 tahun yang lalu. Menurut cerita Inspektur kemarin, dulu terjadi kepanikan besar di tengah masyarakat saat pelaku kasus masih berkeliaran, bisa saja ada oknum tertentu yang memanfaatkan peristiwa ini untuk kepentingan mereka, baik ada hubungannya dengan si pelaku maupun tidak,"Fuji membeberkan teorinya. "Kuduga kakekmu tidak mau menceritakan lebih banyak lagi soal detil kasusnya padamu?"tebaknya.

Tezuka menatapnya heran. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, Kunikazu seolah menulikan telinganya terhadap pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang diajukan Tezuka. Pria tua itu tetap tidak bergeming sedikit pun, walau dia mengetahui cucunya memiliki tekad untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Tezuka memang mengerti maksud Kunikazu, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus bertanya.

"Sederhana,"jawab Fuji. "Kau tidak akan bertanya padaku kalau sudah punya informasi. Dan Tezuka-jiisan jelas tidak akan membiarkan cucu satu-satunya terlibat bahaya hanya demi seorang _teman_ satu klub tennis yang sedang putus asa, kan?"dia tersenyum pahit. "Aku sudah banyak membuatmu terlibat masalah, dan ini adalah kesalahan terbesar, Tezuka."

"Salah,"bantah Tezuka dengan tegasnya sampai Fuji kaget. Tezuka berhenti berjalan dan dia menatap Fuji lurus-lurus. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menghadapi ini sendirian. Aku sudah berjanji, kan? Atau menurutmu aku akan seenaknya mengingkari janjiku?"

Fuji tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tezuka kelihatan terluka.

"Aku tidak menilaimu sebagai orang yang akan ingkar janji, Tezuka. Hanya saja, kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, kakekmu tidak akan memaafkan aku."

Fuji tidak bisa melupakan pandangan tajam Kunikazu yang terpancar menusuk; melintasi relung jiwanya saat mereka bertemu. Pria tua itu adalah refleksi Tezuka dalam banyak hal, termasuk pandangan mata yang telah diwarisi oleh cucunya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menganggu Fuji. Kedua mata cokelat tua yang teduh itu menyimpan kepedihan dibaliknya. Kepedihan yang tidak terkatakan saat menatap Tezuka maupun Fuji kala itu.

Tezuka mau memprotes, tapi Fuji menyelanya,"Aku tahu seberapa penting figur Tezuka-jiisan bagimu. Aku tidak berniat merenggutnya. Dia menyayangimu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia pasti berharap kau berada di sisinya, itu saja."

"Aku tahu, tapi—,"kata-kata Tezuka tertahan. Belum pernah Fuji melihat Tezuka merasa tercabik dua seperti ini.

Fuji meraih dan mengenggam tangan Tezuka; meremasnya sedikit untuk memberinya keyakinan,"Tezuka. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

Tezuka tidak berkata sepatah pun untuk membantahnya, tapi kali ini sapuan pandangannya berhasil membuat Fuji tidak berkutik.

Tatapan Tezuka mengunci kedua matanya. Menenggelamkan semua kekhawatiran dan prasangka. Dan Fuji membiarkan dirinya hanyut dibawa debur harapan yang tersirat di sepasang bola mata cokelat teduh yang; kalau dia mau jujur; telah menawan jiwanya. Sepasang bola mata yang telah menunjukkan padanya keindahan tanpa tanding yang dimiliki oleh sesosok manusia bernama Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Justru, kenyataan ini semakin terasa menyakitkan. Keberadaannya begitu dekat, tapi hanya bisa dinikmati tanpa memiliki. Ya, tanpa memiliki.

Sungguh tidak pantas rasanya merusak sesosok keindahan yang bernyawa, begitulah yang selalu dirasakannya. Mungkin karena itu fotografi menjadi obsesi. Obsesi yang membantunya memahami, walau tidak harus memiliki. Sehingga dirinya tidak ikut hancur bersama serpihan rasa kecewa, ibarat lilin yang lumer oleh nyala api yang membara dari sumbunya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Ojii-san memang sangat penting bagiku, tapi aku tidak akan mundur."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan tanpa keraguan. Tegas, tajam. Final. Akhir dari segala pergolakan yang berkecamuk tanpa henti.

Debur gelombang perasaan yang tidak bertepi menyapu pergi kesadaran Fuji, membuat tubuhnya menegang tanpa disadari. Dia nyaris menahan napas. Waktu terasa beku. Hanya terasa genggaman tangan Tezuka yang hangat, yang menyadarkannya kalau semua ini nyata.

"Karena—,"sambung Tezuka serak; tenggorokannya terasa kering, namun dia meyakinkan diri untuk berkata jujur di hadapan Fuji. Fuji berhak tahu alasannya. Tapi, apa alasan itu sendiri terasa penting? Bukankah tindakan lebih bermakna daripada seribu mozaik kata-kata?

Genggaman Tezuka makin menguat. Begitu pun debar jantung Fuji.

"—bagiku, kau adalah—"

Handphone milik Fuji berdering, memecah semua rangkaian kata yang nyaris terucap dari bibir Tezuka.

Terkesiap, Fuji meloloskan jemarinya dari tautan jemari Tezuka. Dengan tangan agak gemetar Fuji meraih handphone-nya dan menjawab,"Halo."

"Aniki!"suara lega Yuuta terdengar dari seberang. "Syukurlah. Aku menelepon berkali-kali kemarin malam tapi tidak diangkat. Bagaimana keadaan Otou-san dan Okaa-san?"

"Sudah membaik. Ada masalah, Yuuta? Tidak biasanya kau menelepon,"kata Fuji gugup, lidahnya terasa kelu. Debar jantungnya belum juga mereda. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menatap Tezuka.

"Aku sudah dapat izin dari asrama untuk pulang menjenguk akhir pekan ini. Kira-kira dua hari lagi. Bilang pada Yumiko-neesan tidak usah menjemput, aku akan ke rumah sakit sendiri,"kata Yuuta.

"Oh, syukurlah. Jaga dirimu di sana, ya. Kami menantikanmu. "

"Aku tahu, aniki,"balasnya tangkas,"Sampai nanti. Salam buat semuanya."

Percakapan singkat mereka berakhir.

"Yuuta akan pulang akhir pekan ini,"Fuji berkata sewajar mungkin pada Tezuka, senyumnya mengembang.

Tezuka masih berdiri, tidak bergeming menghadapi interupsi yang tadi datang tiba-tiba.

"Hmm,"gumam Tezuka, suara dalamnya terasa jernih di telinga Fuji. Dia menghela napas. "Syukurlah. Ayo."

Melihat Fuji tidak beranjak, Tezuka memanggil,"Fuji?"

Suara Fuji terdengar pelan, namun jelas,"Tezuka, terima kasih. Untuk semuanya."

Tanpa kata-kata, Tezuka menautkan jemari Fuji dengan jemarinya sekali lagi. "Ayo, kita pulang,"katanya lembut, membimbing Fuji menapaki jalan pulang sore itu.

Dan Fuji sudah paham. Bahwa apa pun arti dirinya di mata Tezuka, Tezuka tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tezuka sudah berkata dengan caranya.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yay…chapter 7! Kita sudah ada di bagian pertengahan cerita. Yah, yang jelas chapter 7 ini lebih 'tenang' dibanding chapter 5 atau 6 (dua chapter ini sempat buat saya migrain saking frustasinya). Sebaliknya, chapter ini lebih memfokuskan pada _relationship_ yang terjalin di antara Tezuka dan Fuji. Ah, introspeksi, introspeksi!

Nggak enak banget buat Eiji yang bertengkar dengan Fuji, jujur saya nggak bisa melihat itu terjadi di manga, hehe.

Tezuka harus memilih (akhirnya), dan dia tetap ada di sisi Fuji. Bukan berarti dia nggak menganggap Kunikazu penting, tapi—nurani bicara tentang apa yang kita yakini, kan?

Siap-siap aja, chapter 8 bakal mengungkap banyak tentang si pelaku. Dan jangan lupa, kritik dan saran ditunggu lho lewat _review_! Semoga kalian belum bosan untuk membantu penulis kacangan kayak saya supaya bisa nulis lebih baik. () Sankyuu…ja matta ne!


	8. Antara Kenangan dan Kenyataan

**The Photograph**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang semenjak pertama kali ngebaca Prince of Tennis langsung totally devoted to Tezu/Fuji. Don't blame me; blame Konomi-sensei's artwork and characterization! Hehe…kidding…

**Pairing**: Tezuka/Fuji…what can I say? **I truly love them to be together**! Pokoknya, walau dalam fanfic, saya usahakan supaya tetap in-character. Konomi-sensei, boleh nggak Tezu/Fuji dibawa pulang? I want to make them mine!! (dodge rotten tomatoes)

**Summary**: Di akhir malam, jiwa yang tidak pernah lelah menunggu fajar menyingsing berharap bahwa setitik pendar kebenaran akan merekah, mendobrak segala ketidaktahuan.

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis is the property of Takeshi Konomi. Me no ownie, me no richie. Thanks banget buat semua yang udah terus setia ngikutin fic ini.**Senangnya chapter 7 dapat sambutan hangat**!Maaf kalo _update_-nya lama, saya kembali tenggelam dalam keasyikan menulis di _fandom_ **Naruto** dan **Death Note**…Salahkan saya, semuanya karena ketakutan untuk nulis sesuatu yang berat dan kelam, sampai menghindari dokumen fic yang udah teronggok di _hard disk_ berminggu-minggu, maaf! –disambit sendal-

_Ok, on with the reviews_:

**isumi 'kivic'**: Isumi-chan! Saya senang kamu ikut terbawa dengan chapter itu. Karena, prinsip saya, tulisan saya baru berhasil kalo bisa menggerakkan hati orang yang membacanya. Tapi, saya nggak nanggung lho kalo kamu menjerit di perpus gara-gara baca fic ini, dan ini kedua kalinya di _review _kamu bilang saya author yang kejam –smirks proudly- _I enjoy when it comes to tease people_, hahaha…

Bukan kamu aja yang kepingin nyekik Yuuta, saya juga kok (padahal saya yang nulis _scene_ seperti itu, kan?). Metafor dalam fotografi Fuji ya…seperti itulah menurut versi saya. Menikmati tanpa memiliki. _I kinda get used to this idea since I've read Lelaki Terindah_. Lebih cocok ke TezuFuji atau SanaYuki? –grins- _I will say it fits those two pairs perfectly_. Dan sekarang saya lagi sibuk baca **Sophie's World** karangan **Jostein Gaarder**. Belajar filsafat sedikit-sedikit dari buku itu, lumayan buat nambah pengetahuan. Sekarang saya paham kenapa Tezuka sering disebut _stoic_, tapi belum nemu nih tipe filosof yang sesuai dengan karakternya Fuji.

MomoRyoma? Yah, _I love them_. _Basically, I see them as a type of cute brotherly relationship_. Meskipun begitu, harus saya akui Ryoma nggak gampang membuka hati sama orang lain, dan Momo adalah salah satu orang yang berhasil memunculkan sisi lembutnya dia. Tapi, saya ketawa juga pas nemu salah satu _character song_ Ryoma yang judulnya **Momo**. Saya suka interaksi mereka berdua, kompak! Terakhir, saya senang Isumi-chan udah meng-_update _**A Cherished Year**! Yay! Saya terharu lho chapter 4 didedikasikan untuk saya, trims ya! –hugs- Isumi-chan bener-bener baik, doa Isumi-chan supaya flashdisk saya ketemu terkabul! Pulang nonton **Narnia**, otoutou-kun nemuin itu dibalik lemari! Hehe…arigatou gozaimashita! Eniwei, _A Cherished Year_ sempet saya promosiin ke salah satu author favorit saya, **vierblith**.

**Nasuma Takashi**: Hwaa…review kamu di chapter lalu bersemangat banget! Senangnya saya, hoho…Saya memang tipe orang yang nulis berdasarkan _mood_. Kalo _mood_ baik, mau sesibuk apa pun pasti nulis. Makasih buat dukungannya, saya kaget campur senang lho pas ngebaca _review_ kamu di fic _Death Note_ yang saya tulis. Suka Light/L juga nggak? Kalo kamu sibuk, saya ngerti kok. Sesama anak sekolah ini, haha. Kadang juga ide ada tapi nggak ada waktu nulis. Saya sih sering dapat ide pas tengah malam, pokoknya pas semuanya hening total. Jadi, dengan bangga saya mengaku kalo saya termasuk kalong-_type_! Ok, ganbatte! Saya juga berjuang di fic ini. Burning! –ketularan Kawamura-

Adegan Eiji dan Fuji itu ngingatin saya sama sahabat saya sendiri. Sakit lho, kalo kita merasa nggak dianggap apa-apa sama seseorang yang kita pedulikan. Duh, malah kelepasan curhat lagi. Cukup, deh! –kabur-

**pratz**: _Welcome back, senpai_! Selama ini kemana aja? Hehe…sampai ngebut baca 3 chapter gitu, lagi sibuk ya? Oh ya, kemarin itu saya udah liat _livejournal_ Anda, tapi _livejournal_ saya sendiri malah nggak diurus, masih hancur, habis lama banget koneksi internet di sini. Trims juga buat kritik dan sarannya. _I owe you a huge debt_. Saya bakal berusaha nulis fic ini lebih baik lagi. Anda udah _download_ lagu _Koko de Bokura wa Deatte Shimatta_ belum? _Link_ yang saya kasih berguna, kan? _Kawaii_ banget kan lagunya? Saya _day dreaming_ berjam-jam setelah dengar lagu itu. pratz-san suka Gundam 00? Saya sempat tertarik, tapi kehabisan Animonster edisi itu…eh, jadi curhat. Eh iya, kalo ada waktu, pratz-san mampir ke Infantrum dong, makin rame makin seru…

**Aoyagi Hikaru**: Wah, makasih banget buat support, kritik dan pujiannya. Saya terharu. Padahal pas ngebaca _review_ Anda saya lagi capek banget lho, tapi langsung hilang. Itulah kekuatan _review_! Hahaha…memang _fandom_ Tenipuri Indonesia di situs ini awalnya rada sepi, jadi mari kita ramaikan, dengan _fanfic_ yang bagus tentunya. Anda juga penggemar TezuFuji? Saya senang deh nemuin sesama penggemar di sini. Masih sekolah, kuliah, atau udah kerja XP? Punya _account_ di situs ini, nggak? Kalo nggak ada, boleh kok cantumkan alamat _email, _saya senang punya teman baru di fandom ini. Mulai sekarang, saya juga mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat _review_, ok?

**verine**: Hey, makasih lho buat dukungannya. Saya senang Anda suka cerita ini. Pertama kali suka dengan Tenipuri, saya coba baca fanfic juga. Tapi, rata-rata dalam bahasa Inggris. Jadi, saya pikir nggak ada salahnya untuk nulis _fanfic_ sendiri dengan bahasa Indonesia. Lagian, pasti orang Indonesia lebih enak ngebacanya. Ya nggak? Masih sekolah, atau kuliah? Hehe…mulai saat ini, saya juga mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat _review_, ya. Oh ya, setelah saya cek, Anda juga suka _fanfic_nya vierblith, kan? Saya juga, lho! Dia juga aktif di komunitas TezuFuji di livejournal, kan?

**HalfMoon-Smile**: _Speechless_ saya ngebaca review dari Anda. Makasih banget buat dukungan dan sarannya. Memotivasi saya sampai-sampai terlecut buat nulis lagi. Hoho…mencium bau-bau tak sedap dari Ryuusei dan Fujiwara? –ngakak gelundungan- Astaga, segitu nggak nguatin yah penampilan mereka berdua? Hoho…saya sempat menunda-nunda adegan penguntit itu selama seminggu, takut jadinya hancur. _Ah, but Fuji came along and saved the day for me_. Kelihatan aura gagahnya? Memangnya di chappie sebelumnya kelihatan terlalu pasrah, ya? Maklum, sedang kalut. Tapi, kita sama-sama tau seberapa seramnya Fuji kalau situasi mulai mendesak, ne? Dan Tezuka…saya nggak bisa komentar banyak. Biarlah kapten kita yang _cool_ itu melanjutkan aksinya untuk melindungi Fuji dari segala marabahaya. –ditabok-

Buat sesama author Indonesia, ayo gabung ke **Infantrum**, forum author Indonesia diskusi soal fic, maupun anime/manga di: **infantrum.co.nr**

Nah, akhirnya kita masuk ke chapter 8. Seperti yang udah saya janjikan, chapter ini bakal mengungkap sesuatu tentang antagonis fic ini. Chapter ini sarat analisa, dugaan dan hipotesis yang kental. Jadi, silahkan dimengerti pelan-pelan. _Get ready and then you can go_!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Antara Kenangan dan Kenyataan**

**6 Maret 2008, 00.00 AM**

Mengerang tanpa suara, dia membiarkan tubuhnya menggelinjang di tempat tidur. Tirai-tirai sengaja dibiarkan menutup, mengukung semua penetrasi sinar dari lampu-lampu jalanan yang menjulang tinggi. Temaram lampu kamar tidur yang suram menghiasi pemandangan mengenaskan yang hanya ditingkahi suara jarum jam yang berdetak.

Sekujur tubuhnya menjerit dalam bisu, mengoyak-ngoyak semua benang-benang kemunafikan yang telah dirajut oleh perasaan dendam.

Setetes darah mengalir. Dia menggigit bibirnya sampai mengucurkan darah yang terasa hangat sekaligus pedih, berusaha membekap kuat-kuat perasaan tidak menentu yang sejak tadi terus menguasai malam sunyi ini.

Hingga tidak ada kekuatan yang tersisa untuk meluapkan semua kepedihan yang tercampur aduk di sela-sela rajutan kebohongan di hatinya. Yang dia tahu, air matanya sontak mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Desah napas saat tersedu sedan terasa menyesakkan, membekap udara di sekelilingnya.

Dinding-dinding tebal dan kokoh yang mengelilinginya seakan menyempit. Membungkam, merapat, mengunci, membuatnya nyaris merasa mati…kemudian yang dia tahu, tubuhnya jatuh dengan layu, beradu dengan lantai. Kepala tengadah ke arah langit-langit kamar, menatap nanar. Seolah dengan begitu jawaban akan muncul; jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama bertahun-tahun mengendap di otaknya.

_Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan tidak pernah datang padaku? Kenapa Dia memalingkan muka saat aku memohon belas kasihnya? Kenapa harapanku dihempaskan justru saat aku berjuang untuk tetap percaya?_

Hari ini, tanggal ini, membuatnya kembali dikoyak duka. Sudah genap 20 tahun semenjak hal menyakitkan bernama kesedihan mengetuk pintu hidupnya. Merebut semua yang dia miliki—keluarga, rumah, dan yang terpenting, perasaan bahagia karena memiliki orang tua sebagai tempat bergantung.

Pedih. Hari-hari yang dijalaninya setelah kejadian itu seolah kehilangan makna, runtuh. Lumpuh oleh penolakannya atas kenyataan. Betapa pun orang-orang yang pernah peduli berusaha menggedor pintu hatinya. Akhirnya, semua meninggalkannya. Tapi dia tak merasakan apa pun. Karena semenjak semua kebahagiaan direnggut darinya, dia sudah merasa sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, hidup hanya berarti satu hal. Membalas dendam.

Kemudian, seakan dihipnotis oleh suasana hati, kilasan balik memori yang memilukan itu kembali hadir, berputar kembali di sekelilingnya. Mencari celah untuk menyusup, untuk merasuk; menghunjam sampai ke pori-pori terkecil di kulitnya, sehingga sentakan ngilu di dada itu terasa begitu nyata.

Detik itu, waktu di dunianya seperti berhenti mengalir; beku. Menghadirkan kembali semua kenangan yang berusaha dikuncinya rapat-rapat, sekalipun harus membungkam nurani.

* * *

**Tokyo, 6 Maret 1978**

Dulu, kesempurnaan itu hadir begitu nyata di dalam hidupnya.

Keluarga yang bahagia, teman-teman yang mendukung, prestasi sekolah yang gemilang…semua hal yang tidak semua orang bisa menikmati. Waktu seakan tak pernah cukup untuk merangkum setiap curahan tawa yang terlepas dari bibirnya, melayang indah di udara; mewarnai setiap langkah yang dijejaki.

Tujuh tahun hidup dalam lindungan kebahagiaan dari semua kepedihan dunia, membuatnya yakin akan satu hal: dia ditakdirkan untuk bahagia. Namun, takdir berkata lain, roda hidup yang sempat membuatnya merasa ada di puncak, mulai bergeser perlahan, menyeretnya dengan tiba-tiba ke titik terbawah yang mungkin dialami manusia.

Yang lebih menyakitkan, semuanya terjadi saat hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Menjatuhkan hujan air mata penyesalan dari wajah itu, sampai rasanya dia tidak tahu harus terisak seberapa keras lagi agar bisa meluapkan rasa sakit yang terkurung; menggedor-gedor agar bisa menderu keluar.

Serbuan kenyataan selalu datang tiba-tiba—dan kali ini, dengan cara yang brutal.

Lilin putih kecil yang tersusun melingkari kue ulang tahun belum sempat ditiup ketika pintu rumah mereka digedor dengan tidak sabar di kala malam berkilau sempurna, dihiasi bintang-bintang, 20 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian, seperti dilanda hujan topan, satu grup polisi melesat masuk, dan tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung menawan ayahnya. Menyeret pria itu dengan paksa keluar rumah. Udara yang mengambang tiba-tiba menghadirkan kepekatan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Mereka tidak menghiraukan isak tangis bercampur kebingungan yang meluncur dari bibir kecilnya, maupun rentetan protes dan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari ibunya yang tidak percaya akan tindakan penangkapan ini.

Dia masih ingat, sungguh, seakan kejadian itu tidak berjarak dalam satu rentang waktu yang panjang.

Suara tangisan memelas ibunya bergaung, menggema di kepalanya. Sebuah pengakuan keputusasaan yang bercampur rasa tidak percaya.

"Tolong lepaskan suamiku! Jangan bawa dia pergi, jangan bawa dia pergi. Oh, Tuhan!" Wanita itu terus meracau dengan panik, dalam usahanya membebaskan suaminya. Lengannya yang ringkih menggapai-gapai, berusaha menarik tumpuan hidupnya itu kembali, walau harus melawan sebaris polisi yang menghalangi; menciptakan benteng yang kukuh tegak berdiri antara dia dan suaminya.

"Ayah, Ayah mau ke mana? Pesta ulang tahunku belum selesai,"rengeknya sambil menangis. "Pak Polisi, lepaskan ayahku, jangan bawa dia pergi—apa salahnya? Ayahku orang baik, aku tahu itu!"

Suaranya melengking membelah semua kepanikan, namun mereka semua mengacuhkan dan tidak mendengar permintaan kecil itu. Bahkan dunia seperti sengaja menulikan telinga semua manusia yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

Suasana waktu itu berubah drastis sewaktu salah satu polisi mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan menembakkan tembakan peringatan. Letusan disusul desingan dua selongsong peluru membelah udara, membuat histeria yang berkumandang sontak diam, hening.

Sosok yang menjadi tumpuan harapannya ditangkap karena tuduhan pembakaran berantai, pengedaran psikotropika dan pembunuhan massal dengan modus tabrak lari. Ibunya menjerit-jerit histeris sambil mencucurkan air mata, memohon pihak kepolisian untuk membebaskan suaminya. Namun, kebenaran telah terkuak. Bukti tidak pernah berbohong. Kebenaran tidak pernah memihak.

Ya, ayahnya tercinta memang terbukti bersalah. Figur pelindung yang begitu sempurna bagi keluarga, sekaligus Kepala Divisi Kriminal kepolisian. Polisi yang brilian, dan dikenal punya integritas dan prinsip keadilan yang kuat, malah harus diringkus karena sesuatu yang seharusnya dibasminya sebagai abdi masyarakat.

Sungguh suatu ironi, di balik kesempurnaan tersingkap cacat yang lebih besar. Rasanya tidak masuk akal, kalau di dasar putih terdapat hitam yang pekat, menyembunyikan gelapnya hingga tidak dapat ditangkap oleh mata, tidak dapat diraba oleh nalar.

Dengan hati pedih, ibu dan anak itu menyaksikan bagaimana orang yang mereka cintai hancur dalam kebohongan yang telah dirajutnya selama bertahun-tahun. Membiarkan duka menyelinap masuk.

Datanglah badai keras yang tidak terduga: introgasi pihak kepolisian yang bertubi-tubi, tatapan penuh rasa takut dan benci dari keluarga, teman-teman dan sahabat yang satu persatu melangkah menjauh, pemberitaaan terang-terangan dan sorotan baik dari media massa maupun elektronik, dan puncaknya adalah wujud dari rasa frustasi dan kekecewaan—Hirano bunuh diri dengan meminum pil racun yang sudah disiapkannya diam-diam, tiga hari setelah dijebloskan ke sel untuk menjalani hukuman seumur hidup.

"Ayah akan kembali,"janjinya ketika dia dibawa paksa, meronta-ronta dengan susah payah dalam belenggu borgol dan cengkraman lengan polisi yang meringkusnya,"Ayah akan kembali untukmu, Nak."

Tapi, janji itu tak pernah bisa ditepati. Hirano Yoru tak pernah kembali. Dia lebih memilih mendahului nasib. Setelah memonopoli kematian orang banyak, puncaknya, pria itu memilih untuk memonopoli kematiannya sendiri, melangkahi takdir dan ketentuan Tuhan.

Hirano telah mengingkari janji—janji terakhirnya, karena dia memilih menuju alam kekal di mana tak ada jalan kembali.

Kedua mata bocah itu melebar ngeri ketika melihat jenazah ayahnya yang terbujur kaku. Bibir yang selalu melontarkan pujian maupun kata-kata cerdas itu kini beku membiru. Wajah Hirano yang dipahat oleh kerasnya latihan dan pengalaman memutih; datar tanpa warna. Dia tidak bisa menangis. Air matanya menolak keluar, dihambat oleh suatu perasaan yang sejak itu menghantuinya: amarah. Dia tidak ingin mengerti, tidak ingin merasa. Hirano Yoru adalah segala-galanya, kepingan hatinya yang paling berharga. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah ayahnya kembali.

Ibunyalah yang meledak dalam tangis pilu. Rintihannya mewarnai malam-malam gelap tanpa cahaya.

Mereka pulang dalam keadaan hancur berantakan, terguncang. Air mata ibunya tak pernah berhenti mengalir, menyedot semua jejak kebahagiaan yang pernah singgah di hati. Wanita yang kalah oleh tragedi itu membawanya untuk pindah dari Tokyo ke Kyoto, berharap luka hati akan terkubur oleh jauhnya jarak yang membentang.

Beberapa tahun mereka berdua coba bertahan, hingga suatu waktu tangisan ibunya tak lagi terdengar, digantikan oleh tawa yang merekah menembus dinding apartemen mereka yang sunyi senyap. Hatinya sementara terangkat, ringan melayang oleh kelegaan; namun kembali jatuh menghempas tanah setelah tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

**Kyoto, 31 Oktober 1987**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ibuku?"tuntutnya tak sabar. Dia benci rumah sakit—baunya tak nyaman, tapi dia lebih benci pada tatapan pria yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Dia merasa pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Dia benci dikasihani—dia benci semua atribut yang seolah menganggapnya lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Sang psikiater pemegang kunci takdir hanya menautkan alisnya yang lebat dalam usahanya merespon remaja berusia 16 tahun yang mulai tidak sabar ini.

"Maaf, Nak,"pria itu menghela napas berat. Mencoba mengguratkan ekspresi empati di atas wajahnya yang mulai keriput dimakan usia. "Secara psikologis, ibumu dinyatakan…kehilangan kewarasannya. Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan, dia positif dinyatakan gila."

* * *

**Tokyo, 7 Maret 2008, penyelidikan pertama**

Awal dari riset pribadi mereka berjalan cukup lancar. Tezuka menjemput Fuji di rumah sakit tepat waktu, dan mereka sampai di tujuan ketika hari masih pagi, ditambah lagi perpustakaan daerah yang mereka kunjungi cukup sepi. Cuma ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berkelompok di sudut ruangan, mengerjakan essai yang membutuhkan segudang buku dan sumber tertulis lain sebagai refrensi. Petugas perpustakaan sesekali hilir mudik—meluruskan posisi buku di rak yang benar, menegur pemakai perpustakaan yang kurang tertib—hal-hal sepele seperti itu.

Namun demikian, petugas wanita yang berpenampilan kurus kering dengan kacamata tipis itu tetap saja melempar pandang heran pada Tezuka dan Fuji. Mungkin, seumur hidupnya dia baru kali ini direpotkan dengan dua orang yang mengunjungi seksi yang paling tidak populer bagi kalangan muda seumur mereka—kriminal. Alisnya yang tipis bertaut dalam, pertanda heran saat Fuji berkata dengan senyum manisnya kalau dia ingin melihat semua kumpulan berita dan artikel kriminal yang terjadi 20 tahun yang lalu.

Dia berkata,"Itu sudah lama sekali, anak muda."

"Memang, tapi rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan segala batas, kan, Nona?"sahut Fuji dengan senyumnya yang penuh enigma. "Tunjukkan saja dan kami akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

Sambil agak menggerutu, akhirnya petugas itu menyerahkan semua yang bisa ditemukannya. Seksi Kriminal terletak di sudut ruangan, dengan rak-rak buku yang disesaki bermacam-macam arsip, artikel, karangan ilmiah, sampai buku-buku psikologi kriminal yang halamannya mulai menguning. "Kalau ada sesuatu, silahkan hubungi saya. Silahkan memakai _line_ internet di komputer setelah memasukkan nomor kartu keanggotaan maupun kartu pelajar Anda berdua di monitor. Itu akan jadi _track ID_ Anda sebagai pengunjung."

Dia berlalu pergi.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Berjam-jam menelusuri tanpa mau diserang rasa lelah. Tezuka memicingkan matanya saat menyusuri baris-baris sarat informasi yang tertulis—sementara Fuji mulai membolak-balik berlembar-lembar tesis maupun opini yang dulu pernah dipublikasikan di media cetak tentang kasus Api Hitam. Kedua bola mata birunya bergerak-gerak cepat, kadang tangannya mengguratkan sesuatu di atas catatan, sampai akhirnya mucul titik terang di antara serbuan gelap.

"Tezuka,"panggil Fuji, suaranya mendesak,"Ke sini! Akhirnya kutemukan juga!"

Tezuka beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Bunyi debum samar terdengar saat dia menghempaskan tumpukan bundel koran dan kliping berita kasus-kasus kriminal yang sudah berdebu dimakan rayap waktu, menghimpun segala macam kengerian dan kepedihan yang dirasakan sebagian orang bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Apa yang sudah kau temukan, Fuji?"tanya Tezuka, menarik kursinya lebih dekat. Fuji menyodorkan potongan-potongan berita yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Tezuka,"suaranya bergetar karena gembira bercampur penasaran,"Kurasa…kurasa kita telah menemukan sedikit petunjuk." Napasnya menderu cepat, kedua bola matanya bersinar, pertanda antusiasme yang meluap-luap.

Tezuka pun mulai membaca dengan cermat.

* * *

**Terpojok, Pelaku Pembakaran dan Pembunuhan Massal Berhasil Diringkus**

_**Hirano Yoru**__, otak sekaligus pelaku dari pembakaran dan pembunuhan massal berhasil dibekuk oleh Kepolisian Kantou di kediamannya di Tokyo tepat pada pukul 07.15 malam tanggal 6 Maret 1978. __**Kepala Divisi Kriminal Kepolisian Kantou**__ berumur 42 tahun ini terbukti terlibat dalam rencana pembantaian besar-besaran yang melanda wilayah Kantou semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu._

"_Tim Investigasi berhasil menemukan bukti-bukti krusial melalui seorang fotografer amatir dari Seiki Shinbun, __**Fuji Seishiro**__. Berkat pria inilah pihak kepolisian bisa menyusun kesimpulan dan menarik garis lurus yang langsung mengarah kepada pelaku. Karena itu, target terbaru kasus pembakaran dan pembunuhan yang seharusnya akan berlangsung di __**Rumah Sakit Universitas Keiou **__bisa digagalkan,"beber __**Kepala Divisi Investigasi Kepolisian Kantou**__, __**Tezuka Kunikazu**__._

_Lokasi pembakaran dan pembunuhan yang tersebar mulai dari Tokyo hingga Utsunomiya hampir-hampir tidak meninggalkan bukti yang bisa diandalkan dalam penyelidikan. Setelah diusut lebih lanjut, __**Hirano Yoru**__ sejak lama mengorganisir sebuah organisasi kriminal bawah tanah yang bisa melakukan pembunuhan dan pembakaran dari berbagai arah. "Lokasi mereka memang tersebar di titik-titik yang strategis,"__**Tezuka Kunikazu**__ mengakui,"Dan rencana mereka memang disusun sangat rapi sehingga menyulitkan prosesi penyelidikan. Namun, kepolisian telah berusaha sebaik-baiknya dalam menegakkan hukum dan melindungi hak-hak asasi masyarakat yang sempat terancam,"lanjutnya lagi._

_Namun, cemoohan dan lontaran kecaman tetap saja mengalir deras dari pihak keluarga korban dan masyarakat; baik dari dalam dan luar Kantou, bahkan dari seluruh penjuru Jepang, kepada pihak kepolisian yang menangani kasus. Tak lain setelah mengetahui kalau banyak pihak kepolisian juga terlibat dalam kasus ini; menjadi pembelot dan meresahkan hati masyarakat. "Jepang sedang menuju ambang kehancuran,"ucap salah seorang demonstran yang terbakar emosi,"Abdi masyarakat berkhianat dan berbalik menteror…mereka tidak tahu kekejian macam apa yang telah merasuki pikiran dan merusak nurani! Kami menuntut keadilan ditegakkan secepatnya! Hukum __**Hirano Yoru**__ dan kroni-kroninya segera!"_

_Aksi demonstrasi ini disusul oleh bentrokan antara pasukan keamanan dan massa yang mulai merangsek menuju kantor-kantor kepolisian. Di saat yang bersamaan, lokasi __**Pengadilan Tinggi**__ juga dipenuhi oleh luapan mahasiswa dan demonstran dari berbagai golongan. Aparatur pemerintahan yang menerima kritikan pedas terhadap prosedur penegakan hukum berjanji untuk segera memberikan kepastian. _

"_**Hirano Yoru**__ dijerat pasal 352 tentang pembunuhan terencana, pasal 111 tentang peredaran obat bius dan psikotropika ilegal dan pasal 33 tentang pembakaran berantai. Ini akan memberatkan terdakwa sampai pada taraf harus menjalani hukuman seumur hidup,"tutur __**Arai Hisashi**__, salah seorang juru bicara dari __**Departemen Komunikasi Kepolisian**__ melalui konferensi pers. Meski pernyataan ini melegakan beberapa pihak, namun di sisi sebaliknya memicu pertentangan antara pihak berwajib dengan keluarga korban karena belum jelasnya pembelaan akan hak-hak mereka dan kerugian materil maupun imateriil yang harus ditanggung. _

"_Intinya kami berusaha mengusahakan keadilan bagi semua pihak yang terlibat,"elak __**Arai Hisashi**__ ketika perwakilan beberapa pihak mulai menuntut kalkulasi akan kerusakan dan kerugian materil. Pihaknya juga mengatakan agar masyarakat tidak cepat terpengaruh isu-isu panas yang sengaja disebarkan untuk mengobrak-abrik tatanan keteraturan demi menjatuhkan wibawa pemerintah dan pihak hukum._

* * *

Saat selesai membaca, rentetan kata meluncur dari bibir keduanya; dipengaruhi oleh luapan kebenaran yang telah berhasil mereka genggam saat ini.

Tezuka memulai,"Kalau begitu—Hirano Yoru-lah yang menjadi otak kasus 20 tahun yang lalu—tapi dia sudah diganjar dengan hukuman seumur hidup…"

"Tidak hanya itu, Tezuka,"balas Fuji,"Kurasa inilah alasannya mengapa kakekmu mati-matian menghalangimu agar tidak terlibat kasus ini. Dia tahu bagaimana berbahayanya kasus Api Hitam 20 tahun yang lalu, dan kalau pelaku yang sekarang memang punya kaitan erat dengan Hirano Yoru, bisa saja pihak-pihak yang pernah terlibat kembali terancam. Itulah alasan mengapa si pelaku mengincar Otou-san, karena Otou-san memegang peranan krusial yang membuat Hirano Yoru tertangkap."

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah siap dengan resiko itu. Lagipula, lihat ini,"Tezuka membuat perhatian Fuji teralih pada artikel-artikel dari internet yang berhasil ditelusurinya. "Semenjak kejadian yang menimpa orangtuamu, sudah ada 3 korban lagi yang menerima serangan."

Nada suara Fuji berubah tajam. "Apa? Tidak mungkin—apa artinya segala penjagaan yang dilakukan pihak kepolisian?"tuntutnya marah. "Tunggu—aku merasakan firasat tidak enak soal ini—bisa perlihatkan artikelnya, Tezuka?"

Tezuka bergeser ke sisi kanan, sementara Fuji beringsut ke sebelahnya. Jari-jarinya mulai menggerakkan kursor ke sisi kanan-kiri monitor. "Hmm…korban pertama, **Tsuyoshi Abe**, diserang tanggal 25 Februari lalu di Haruna, Prefektur Gunma. Seluruh keluarganya tewas mengenaskan di tempat karena pertolongan yang datang terlambat; di saat yang bersamaan rumah korban juga terbakar karena bocornya saluran pipa gas. Korban kedua, **Arai Hisashi**, ditemukan tewas terbakar bersama istri dan anaknya di mansion pada tanggal 28 Februari di Sayama, Prefektur Saitama. Korban ketiga, orangtuaku, mengalami tabrak lari di perempatan jalan tol di Tokyo tanggal 3 Maret.

"Korban keempat, **Suzuki Hirota**, ditemukan sudah dalam keadaan hancur hingga tubuhnya sulit diidentifikasi karena kecelakaan mobil di Ryuugasaki, Prefektur Ibaraki, sampai-sampai mobil korban juga ikut meledak dan ikut membakar hangus semua petunjuk. Ini terjadi pada tanggal 4 Maret. Korban kelima, **Shimizu Kaori**, pada tanggal 5 Maret terjebak dalam kebakaran hebat di perusahannya, _Asahi Corporation_ di Ninomiya, Prefektur Tochigi. Ratusan karyawan perusahaan yang berada di sana juga ikut terkena imbasnya, hanya beberapa yang bisa bertahan; meski harus dibayar dengan kondisi fisik yang parah. Korban keenam, **Sakurai Tomohiro**, tewas seketika pada tanggal 6 Maret di Ashio, Prefektur Tochigi, akibat jebakan pemicu bom yang dipasang di setir mobil dan langsung bereaksi oleh sentuhan sekecil apa pun. Seluruh properti Sakurai seperti rumah dan kantor _real estate_ yang dikelolanya juga tidak luput dari sasaran."

"Korban terakhir telah jatuh kemarin. Kita harus segera mencari titik temu antara korban-korban ini agar bisa membaca pola kejahatan si pelaku,"ucap Tezuka, sibuk menelusuri barisan informasi lainnya. "Sungguh keji bagaimana si pelaku melaksanakan—tunggu, ada yang aneh,"katanya tiba-tiba, jari-jarinya berhenti mengetik,"Dari keenam korban yang ada di lokasi berbeda, hanya kedua orangtuamu yang mengalami serangan paling ringan—merekalah _satu-satunya korban yang masih bertahan_; sementara korban-korban lain sudah tewas. Ini sungguh di luar perhitungan, padahal si pelaku tidak pernah membiarkan targetnya hidup—apalagi sampai memberi petunjuk pada pihak kepolisian seperti sekarang."

Fuji mengangguk muram. "Kurasa karena saat itu polisi bertindak cepat dan langsung melakukan penjagaan terhadap mereka, jadi pelaku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku telah memikirkan semuanya, dan mengarahkanku pada suatu hipotesis: korban-korban ini memang telah dipilih; ini bukan pembunuhan acak yang dilakukan tanpa perhitungan—justru sebaliknya. Lihat saja, Fuji Seishiro, ayahku, diserang. Arai Hisashi, juru bicara Departemen Komunikasi Kepolisian juga telah tewas. Korban-korban yang lain pasti punya kaitan erat dengan kasus Api Hitam—entah sebagai pihak berwajib maupun dari media massa yang menyebarkan dan menyiarkan berita ini ke seantero Jepang. Tapi berita di media massa sekarang tidak banyak membantu—kita tidak bisa mengetahui data-data lengkap keempat korban lainnya dan yang terpenting, peran apa yang mereka punyai 20 tahun yang lalu sehingga membuat mereka pantas untuk diincar."

"Belum lagi, tindak kejahatan terencana selama sebulan ini cukup tersebar dan variatif. Mulai dari pemboman, pencurian, perusakan sarana dan fasilitas umum…yang selalu terjadi saat tengah malam hingga pagi menjelang,"tambah Tezuka. Ekspresinya menegang. "Berdasarkan logika, mustahil si pelaku melakukan kejahatan ini sendirian, apalagi Tempat Kejadian Perkara (TKP) juga tersebar di seluruh penjuru Kantou. Benar-benar licin dan sulit dijerat, semakin hari titik-titik kejahatan semakin diperluas."

"Memang variatif, tapi selalu dilakukan dengan _timing _yang tetap, hmm? Selalu saat tengah malam hingga dini hari—entah kenapa aku merasa otak dari kasus ini seolah sedang mempermainkan pihak kepolisian dengan pola yang berulang seperti itu. Persis seperti…anak kecil perengek yang merajuk untuk mendapatkan keinginannya,"Fuji berpikir-pikir. "Apalagi menurut Fujiwara-san, kepolisian juga menerima kiriman simbol-simbol aneh lewat email. Hanya saja, dia hanya menyebutkan pola bintang yang dikelilingi lingkaran itu…aku penasaran dengan sisanya, pasti ada petunjuk. Pasti,"kata Fuji.

"Makin cepat kita menemukan hubungan antara korban dan peran mereka dalam kasus Api Hitam yang berkaitan dengan simbol-simbol aneh itu, makin baik,"Tezuka menyimpulkan. Kedua bola mata cokelat teduh miliknya menatap bola mata biru cerah milik Fuji. "Kita harus menemukan caranya secepat mungkin. Semuanya dalam bahaya. _Kau_ dalam bahaya."

Fuji merendahkan suaranya hingga nyaris menyerupai bisikan,"Sudah kutemukan, Tezuka. Walau mungkin agak sedikit di luar kebiasaan, kalau menurut standarmu. Aku akan coba mengikuti pola pikir si pelaku, akan kukeruk informasi dengan _caranya_. Mengenali lawan merupakan langkah pertama yang bagus."

Alis Tezuka bertaut, matanya menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu. Fuji menjawabnya dengan kalem,"Aku akan mencoba peruntunganku." Dia mulai mengetikkan alamat situs resmi kepolisian Jepang pada layar. Beberapa detik kemudian, monitor sudah menampilkan halaman depan website. Fuji mulai mengetikkan suatu kode pada _form_ yang harus diisi oleh pengunjung. Tak lama, Tezuka terkesiap kaget. Kini dia tahu persis bahwa Fuji tidak mengaksesnya dengan cara biasa. Seolah menguatkan dugaan Tezuka, Fuji berkata,"Selama tidak terdeteksi, _hacking_ akan berjalan lancar."

Remaja stoik berkaca mata itu dikuasai keheranan. Tanpa diduganya, Fuji punya kemampuan membobol informasi yang setara dengan _hacker_, yang biasa hanya diketahuinya sepintas dari berita surat kabar atau TV. "Dari mana kau menemukan—"

"—caranya? Insting saja,"sahut Fuji misterius. "Walaupun situs ini terbuka untuk pelayanan masyarakat umum, tapi yang bisa mengakses informasi kasus secara detil hanyalah orang-orang yang mengetahui _password _dan mempunyai ID khusus. Sebagian dari mereka bercokol di Divisi Riset danTeknologi. Sebagian lagi adalah pejabat tinggi seperti Komisaris Jendral, Deputi Komisaris, Sekretariat Komisaris Jendral maupun tiap Kepala Divisi seperti Inspektur Yamazaki. Terakhir adalah anggota-anggota khusus seperti Ryuusei-dan dan Fujiwara-san. Dengan _hacking_, aku bisa menjebol proteksi yang mereka ciptakan. Sangat beresiko bila melakukan ini lebih dari sekali, keberadaan kita bisa terlacak. Karena itulah aku memilih untuk melakukannya di tempat umum; koneksi dari pusat kepolisian ke sini lebih rumit karena terhubung dengan berbagai _server_ lain yang tersebar di kumpulan populasi penduduk pengguna internet, lebih aman. Sederhana, bukan?"

Tezuka menggeleng pelan, ketidakpercayaan bercampur dengan kekaguman. Hari ini, satu sisi lain dari Fuji muncul ke permukaan. Kejeniusan memang berbatas tipis dengan kewajaran, pikirnya.

"Dengan kata lain—bisa saja salah satu dari mereka menyalahgunakan informasi. Kecurigaanku makin kuat kalau pihak dalam kepolisian terlibat, karena itulah informasi rahasia bisa bocor dan menyulitkan penyelidikan. Belum lagi, semua data-data korban yang sekarang seperti alamat rumah sampai nomor pribadi berhasil dicuri dari database perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Walaupun otak kasus ini cuma satu orang, tapi jaring-jaring kejahatannya di dunia maya maupun di dunia nyata jelas didukung oleh bantuan pihak lain,"Tezuka menganalisis.

"Tepat seperti yang kuperkirakan selama ini. Namun, tidak boleh gegabah sebelum ada bukti konkrit,"balas Fuji, kedua mata masih tertuju pada monitor. "Ayolah,"dia memohon,"Sedikit lagi…"

"_Loading completed. Your request of information had already being processed. Please wait for a view moments before we direct you to the database system to access all of the contents; including officers' personal data and criminal cases' files in this website. Thank you_."

"Oke, terbuka,"sergah Fuji lega, intonasi suaranya berubah lebih bersemangat.

Tampilan monitor berubah. Dalam satu kedipan mata, semua informasi yang mereka butuhkan sudah terpampang. Dengan sigap, Fuji meng-_copy_ semua data-data itu ke dalam _portable hard disk_ yang dibawanya. "Refrensi yang akurat, siapa tahu diperlukan,"komentarnya puas. Kedua remaja itu pun mulai mencocokkan nama-nama korban dengan data yang tersedia.

"**Tsuyoshi Abe**, korban pertama, bertindak sebagai hakim dari pengadilan yang menjatuhkan hukuman seumur hidup kepada Hirano Yoru. Korban kedua, **Arai Hisashi**—kita sudah tahu kenapa. Korban ketiga—**Fuji Seishiro**, sudah jelas karena dia telah menjadi informan yang merusak rencana kejahatan final. Korban keempat, **Suzuki Hirota**, adalah pemimpin redaksi _Seiki Shinbun_, koran pertama yang berani mempublikasikan berita kriminal ini secara terang-terangan kepada masyarakat yang saat itu heboh dilanda isu simpang-siur. Dominasi tekanan psikologis yang melanda sangat kuat dan berakar, tapi hal ini dipatahkan oleh tindakan berani pria tersebut.

"**Shimizu Kaori,** korban kelima, adalah kalangan akademisi sekaligus tokoh masyarakat yang kala itu menentang secara keras kebebasan Hirano dan komplotannya melalui tulisan-tulisan dan tesis-tesisnya di media cetak; juga giat melakukan orasi besar-besaran. Hal ini juga salah satu alasan mengapa masyarakat bergerak untuk memberontak dan menuntut transparansi dari kinerja pihak berwajib. Sedangkan **Sakurai Tomohiro, **korban keenam, adalah detektif handal yang turut bergabung dalam tim inti Investigasi yang saat itu diketuai oleh…,"kata-kata Tezuka tertahan,"…Kunikazu Tezuka, dibantu oleh Yamazaki Chihiro sebagai wakilnya."

Fuji menghela napas, pemahaman menghantamnya. "Pantas saja, mereka berdua paling cepat mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ternyata mereka partner sejak lama. Sekarang aku mulai paham. Mungkin mereka dihantui bayangan teror kasus Api Hitam yang masih membekas—apalagi menurut artikel ini, Inspektur Yamazaki juga kehilangan adik perempuan dan tunangannya. Kasihan."

"Hirano Yoru juga akhirnya bunuh diri dengan meminum racun, 3 hari setelah dia resmi dijebloskan ke penjara. Keluarganya menghilang dan tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi,"ucap Tezuka, berpikir dalam.

"Pasti terluka karena peristiwa itu. Tapi, luka yang tertoreh terlalu dalam tidak bisa disembuhkan sepenuhnya hanya dengan menunggu waktu bergulir. Bila dibiarkan, malah berganti menjadi kemarahan dan dendam. Menghilangnya keluarga Hirano juga ada hubungannya dengan semua hipotesis itu, aku yakin,"jawab Fuji.

Tezuka benci mengatakan kebenaran yang terasa menusuk ini. "Kalau begitu, kau dan keluargamu harus lebih waspada. Kedua orang tuamu memang sudah diserang, tapi mereka selamat. Dan kita tahu pasti kalau si pelaku tak akan berhenti sebelum targetnya tewas. Jangan lengah dan menyisakan celah yang bisa disusupi."

"Benar. Kau juga harus tetap siaga. Kasus ini memang refleksi kasus _Api Hitam_ 20 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak ragu mengatakannya. Hanya saja, pelaku yang sekarang bukan Hirano, tapi _maniak obsesif_ yang mewarisi kekejiannya. Jangan lupa, setelah ayahku, masih ada dua orang terpenting yang belum berhasil dijebak,"kata Fuji serius,"Inspektur Yamazaki…dan…_Kunikazu Tezuka_, kakekmu."

* * *

Malam sudah jatuh menyelimuti langit. Semburat keemasan mentari di kala senja berganti dengan kerlip bintang-bintang dan jutaan sinar yang merembes dari lampu-lampu kota. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mereka berdua lebih banyak diam. Tenggelam dalam alam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sampai besok,"kata Tezuka ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah sakit.

"Tidak mau mampir dulu?"tawar Fuji. "Catatan pelajaranmu masih ada padaku—belum selesai ditulis—kau bisa menunggu sebentar, Tezuka?"

Tezuka menggeleng. "Tidak apa, pakai saja dulu untuk mengejar ketinggalanmu. Aku tidak akan mentolerir anggota tim yang membiarkan hal kecil mengganggu pelajarannya,"balasnya kaku.

Fuji tertawa. "Aku tidak akan menuju ke arah itu, kok,"dia terkekeh,"Memang seperti biasa, ya…"

"Apanya?"tanya Tezuka, menatap wajah Fuji yang bersinar dengan kegembiraan.

"Tezuka ya tetap Tezuka. Tidak berubah. Seperti itulah yang kukenal selama ini,"jawab Fuji santai, tapi ucapan itu menyimpan makna yang mendalam, mengingat mereka sudah kenal dekat selama 3 tahun.

Terdengar deheman pelan. Tezuka berkata,"Kau juga sama saja. Tidak pernah bisa diduga,"katanya, mengimplikasi tindakan _hacking_ di perpustakaan tadi.

Fuji mengangkat alis. "Itu,"katanya dengan senyum,"Bisa kukuasai karena motivasi kuat yang kudapat dari seseorang; yang terus mengajarkanku agar tidak putus asa menghadapi semua ini. Aku berterima kasih padanya untuk itu." Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, senyum halus terbentuk dari lengkungan bibirnya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Tezuka."

Tezuka bersyukur gelap malam bisa menyamarkan raut wajahnya saat ini. "Hn, aku pulang. Jaga dirimu,"dia berbalik cepat-cepat, namun berusaha keras agar tidak kentara.

Namun, disembunyikan seperti apa pun, benak Fuji seperti memiliki koneksi khusus yang menghubungkan benang-benang halus tak tampak yaitu pikiran mereka berdua sehingga dia kembali memanggil,"Tezuka, tunggu!"

Langkah kaki Tezuka terhenti. Dia berbalik dan melihat Fuji berlari-lari kecil menyusulnya. Saat jenius berwajah malaikat itu mencapai jarak personal yang cukup dekat, Fuji menambahkan,"Hati-hati, _Buchou_."

Sekilas saja, kilatan rasa girang di kedua bola mata Fuji terpancar jelas. Seolah Tezuka bisa mendengar benak sahabatnya itu membatin,"_Aku menang. Satu-kosong_."

Tezuka mengangguk, mengatur ekspresi yang terpahat di kontur wajahnya. Membiarkan Fuji memenangkan permainan pikirannya yang biasa. Fuji tersenyum puas dan mengikuti sosok Tezuka yang berjalan menjauh hingga siluet tegar itu menghilang dari hadapannya; dipisahkan oleh jarak.

"Sayang sekali kamera digitalku ketinggalan di rumah,"desahnya pelan, kecewa bercampur geli. Fuji melayangkan satu tatapan terakhir ke titik kepergian Tezuka beberapa saat lalu. Kemudian, dengan langkah cepat dia bergegas menuju kamar VIP dimana kedua orangtuanya dan Yumiko menunggu kepulangannya.

* * *

**Markas Besar Kepolisian Kantou, 7 Maret 2008**

Jam tangan digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang kuat terlatih sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.59. Namun, bagi Fujiwara Mamoru, kesibukannya baru saja dimulai beberapa saat lalu. Menulis laporan kasus. Kemudian, mengecek email yang penuh dengan lontaran kecaman dan kritik. Dia menghela napas. Keresahan masyarakat makin tidak bisa diredam akhir-akhir ini, meski pihak kepolisian sudah meminta media secara khusus untuk tidak menggembar-gemborkan kasus ini sebelum ada kepastian yang dipegang.

Nyaris tidak ada hal yang menganggu ritme kerjanya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Penyelidikan di dunia maya tengah dilangsungkan. Sembari menikmati alunan musik klasik Beethoven yang mengalir indah di ruangan yang kini lengang itu, Fujiwara mulai mengakses situs perusahaan keenam korban. Dengan kepandaian di atas rata-rata, bahkan di antara kalangan ahli teknologi di kepolisian pun; tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan keganjilan yang menodai halaman-halaman data personal karyawan perusahaan.

"Proteksinya bisa dibobol—pantas saja si pelaku leluasa sekali beraksi. Bahkan _online-security_ di situs ini saja tergolong lemah untuk masa sekarang—apa karena masalah teknis? Yang pasti, data-data krusial seperti ini berbahaya bila digunakan untuk tujuan kriminal. Jadi, tujuan pertama adalah meneror lewat email. Semua korban menerima simbol yang sama—berbeda dengan kepolisian yang menerima simbol-simbol yang lebih variatif."

Fujiwara menyeruput kopi hangat, mulai penat. Saat ini, pembicaraan yang berlokasi di kamar rumah sakit itu masih membayangi pikirannya.

Pembicaraan mengandung analisis yang, tidak pernah diduganya; bisa dipimpin oleh dua orang murid SMP! Betapa tidak masuk akal cara dunia bekerja, pikir Fujiwara. Dia cukup kaget saat itu. Cara pengungkapannya memang masih mentah—bukan dengan cara berbelit-belit penuh konotasi maupun ambiguitas layaknya akademisi terpelajar—tapi mereka berdua dengan jelas menunjukkan letak kekuatan peta pikiran dengan level yang sama; padahal hanya mengetahui segelintir bukti.

Bahkan Inspektur Yamazaki, atasan yang sejak dulu dikaguminya; jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan—Ryuusei juga bereaksi sama. Fujiwara tahu persis, selama bertahun-tahun bekerja dalam satu tim, kedua orang brilian itu sangat susah untuk dipuaskan, apalagi sampai berdecak dalam taraf kagum.

_"Maksud saya, kasus 20 tahun lalu itu merupakan kejahatan massal terbesar pada zamannya. Tapi, kasus ini tidak diketahui oleh masyarakat sekarang, benar? Kalau pun kasus yang terjadi sekarang merupakan refleksi kasus 20 tahun lalu, hanya segelintir kalangan yang menyadarinya, yang tentu saja memiliki kesempatan untuk mengakses informasi lewat arsip kasus itu maupun databasenya di situs kepolisian. Pemberitaan di media juga tidak menyebut-nyebut kaitan kasus sekarang dengan peristiwa 20 tahun lalu,"Tezuka menjelaskan._

_Fuji tersenyum tipis karena menyadari sesuatu di balik semua itu. "Dengan kata lain, yang ingin dikatakan Tezuka adalah: pelakunya memiliki akses untuk mengeruk informasi tentang kasus 20 tahun lalu—atau seperti yang disebut Inspektur Yamazaki beberapa hari lalu, kasus __**Api Hitam**__—dan dia cukup pintar untuk menyusup tanpa diketahui. Belum lagi dengan kenyataan kalau pihak-pihak yang pernah terlibat menemui malapetaka termasuk orangtua saya. Semua korban pernah terlibat dalam kasus itu. Ini berarti pelakunya benar-benar mengincar, bukan sekedar memilih korban secara acak. Saya juga berpendapat dia punya bayangan yang cukup jelas tentang bagaimana situasi kepolisian saat ini, dan bisa menyesuaikan pola kasus __**Api Hitam**__ terhadap kondisi sekarang, itulah sebabnya kasus ini seperti benang kusut."_

Fujiwara menelaah kata demi kata. Semuanya masuk akal—berkat argumen itu, diam-diam dia juga telah menyelidiki setiap orang yang berpotensi untuk mengakses data-data lengkap database. Jatuhnya korban setelah keluarga Fuji juga karena bocornya informasi dari salah satu pihak. Menurutnya, hal itu bukan kesengajaan. Lelah tidak menghalanginya untuk terus menganalisis; bagaimanapun, banyak kalangan petinggi yang mempunyai ID khusus untuk mengakses secara sah.

Kedua mata yang berwarna cokelat teduh itu lelah akibat radiasi monitor; hampir menutup dengan satu sentakan ringan ketika suatu keganjilan kecil menarik perhatiannya. Fujiwara memperbaiki posisi kacamata minusnya. Selama setengah jam terakhir dia memeriksa semua file yang baru-baru ini di-input ke database. Seketika itu juga keningnya berkerut heran.

Sekali lagi, dia mengecek ulang semua laporan hasil otopsi, introgasi dan penyelidikan dengan seksama. Sesuatu yang membahayakan proses pengusutan menuju kebenaran telah terjadi. Fujiwara yakin itu. Dia telah melihat berbagai rancangan kasar laporan yang asli sebelum semuanya diproses. Cukup untuk membuatnya mengetahui langsung kalau ada hal yang tidak beres.

Semua laporan, termasuk hasil otopsi, telah diubah pada poin-poin penting.

Daya ingatnya yang luar biasa masih merekam memori tentang semua kondisi korban yang tewas dan kapan kira-kira waktu kejadian berdasarkan tingkat kebakaran dan kekakuan mayat. Saat Fujiwara memutuskan untuk segera melaporkan ini pada Inspektur Yamazaki dan Ryuusei yang sedang bertugas di luar markas lewat saluran telepon khusus, terdengar suara aneh membelah ketenangan.

Fujiwara berbalik. Mesin faks di sudut ruangan berderit-derit. Salah seorang dari tiga rekannya menoleh.

"Biar aku saja, Suzuki-san,"kata Fujiwara sigap, menyeberangi ruangan dengan langkah-langkah kakinya yang panjang. Disambarnya kertas itu dengan cepat.

Sebuah sketsa kasar yang kelihatan seperti neraca tergurat halus dalam tinta putih abu-abu. Di tengah-tengah badan neraca terpampang satu huruf katakana berwarna merah. Penggalan dari sebuah kata penuh makna yang kini belum bisa diketahui secara keseluruhan.

Lidah Fujiwara berartikulasi secara spontan. _"Hi…"_

Di pojok kanan bawah kertas, tertulis rangkaian pesan penuh enigma:

_Tunggu aku kala kau berpijak di akhir nyawa, saat panah api membara melesat menuju langit ketujuh, tepat ketika Hari Penentuan membentuk sudut 0 derajat_.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Yaaay! Pembaca semua, maafkan saya kalo _update_-nya lama. Ketakutan nggak berdasar melanda pikiran saya beberapa waktu; bukan karena fic ini, tapi lebih karena saya takut mengeksplorasi bagian-bagian yang terasa gelap. Untuk beberapa saat, saya sempat terpikir,"Apa ini yang disebut writer's block?" Yah, tapi sekarang saya udah lepas dari jeratan kebuntuan otak itu, dan jadilah chapter 8 persis seperti yang direncanakan. Sesuai janji saya di chapter 7, kita mulai mengenal si pelaku secara personal.

Saya nggak mau banyak komentar dulu, takut merusak keasyikan kalian. Yang jelas, masa lalu si pelaku, penyelidikan Fuji dan Tezuka, serta keanehan yang dialami Fujiwara, cukup memberi kalian pijakan untuk mulai menganalisis, kan? Ahahaha, saya senang kalo kalian semua ikut berpikir dan berhipotesa lewat fic ini. Mari pertajam pikiran, siapakah pelaku yang sekarang sedang terbakar dendam ini? Semuanya terserah interpretasi kalian sebelum saya membuka kedok yang sesungguhnya!

Apa ada yang mau protes, atau malah simpati dengan masa lalu si pelaku? Mungkin ada yang penasaran dari mana Fuji belajar bertindak layaknya _hacker_? Itu murni muncul dari imajinasi saya, karena saya sendiri nggak jago soal _hacking_, hehe…tapi saya suka juga mengikuti berita-berita tentang _hacker_, yang rata-rata masih muda, tapi berotak jenius. Buat Fuji, apa yang nggak mungkin, karena dia termasuk kategori jenius tingkat lanjut? –nyengir- Entah kenapa saya mendapat kesan kalau jenius kita itu terancam bahaya, sisi lain dari dirinya mulai muncul secara nggak terduga, dan jadilah _scene_ itu. Tezuka jelas kaget, tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia juga kagum, hoho.

Kritik dan saran lewat **review **tetap ditunggu. Kita bakal ketemu lagi di chapter 9, di mana semua ketegangan mulai menuju puncak tertinggi. Ja matta ne!


End file.
